Raven: The Nightmare
by Alpha Man 2.0
Summary: Raven deals with her new role as a mother while enduring the very worst of traumatic torments from an unknown assailant when her son is accused of the most heinous crime. Feedback appreciated. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Though it is not wholly necessary, you might want to take a gander at_ "Raven: The Nest"_ if you have not done so already. The reason is that this story is, more or less, a sequel to_ "Raven: The Nest"_ and contains numerous references to that past story that you might not catch or understand if you haven't read it._

_Like the story that preceeded this one, what you see before you was written a long time ago, so forgive the amateur-ness that you may or may not encounter. I tried to clean it up as best I could, but I can't spot everything. Also, this book contains various allusions and nods to works of fiction or non that I either appreciate or pay homage to._

_What you see below is the Prologue to the book. If you go to Chapter One, it picks up right where _"Raven: The Nest" _left off. Let me go ahead and thank you right now for considering my work worthy of your eyes. God knows I don't deserve it. Nevertheless, enjoy!_

* * *

**Raven: The Nightmare**

Prologue

(Translated from the script of Azarath, Raven's homeworld):

"Ο εφιtaxτης έχει αρχίσει μόνο...!"  
_"The Nightmare has only begun…!"_

"ζηΰξ ά Ѓσπφχψττ ήδзлгбэъы Θεός їєѓчш зэювЯ хфγήάέω."  
_"Such a force of love was created by God to do great things."_

"Єύόνξμ πστυ ο πυχ ρσςξξμ Дόρόωз ч είναιќ."  
_"Gently you raise me and heal my weary soul."_

"Tђoюбз і ёљњќό ώύвόиΰ ά ζηππ τφ Фέάσγ…"  
_"Though I should wander the valley of death…"_

"…ί Ђυό џо ёдіҐ."  
_"…I fear no evil."_

"Ο Θεός, με βeηθo."  
_"God, help me."_

London, England: the Not Too Distant Future.

The old clocktower, Big Ben, rang out its routinely chimes, once every fifteen minutes. This was the one for the straight hour.

It was midnight.

The faint glow from the light orange and dull yellow came from the head of the clock itself, with both hands pointing straight up. This was indeed old.

Inside the attic of the tower, the cogs and wheels clicked regularly, not jamming for a single second. Other than that soft sound, the dusty attic was quiet… as if untouched in ages.

Suddenly, a trench coat fluttered out of the shadowed heights near the ceiling, and a young man dropped down gracefully, implying that he'd been dangling from the rafters by his feet, possibly because he desired to scope out the environment before completely entering it. Now, whether this young man desired so or not, he was out in the open.

His deep and thoughtful eyes scanned the room.

He knew he was not alone, but he regained his composure, worried that the abrupt noise of his entrance might cause an unwanted stir in the still air. As he stood perfectly still, the floor creaked, and the light shone upon him.

He was a fairly tall boy, most likely in his late teens. He wore a long, red-leather trench coat that went down to his boots. The cufflinks of his long coat sleeves were yellow circles set with a red gem. The coat did not stop at the neck, however, it continued into a hood that shadowed the upper half of his face, which was behind a mask, a Jason Hockey Mask.

The mask had three distinct diagonal cuts across the face: one was over the forehead, one across the eyebrows, and one across the eyes.

The eyes were still visible though. Arrogant eyes, confident eyes, determined eyes. On the inside of his coat, he wore a black, button down vest. A Kevlar shirt was behind it, and a small silver crucifix hung from his neck on a brass chain. His belt was also made of yellow circles tied together, each fixed with a red gem, very similar to the cufflinks. The pants were dark, and the boots rose to about mid-shin. A sword hung from the left side of his body, safely in a scabbard.

This was Constantine.

He was still inexperienced in this department, even though he had been doing this job for several months. He had earned himself a reputation, one that he was not in favor with. Unlike his _predecessor_, he was in fact well known, but not well-liked or popular.

Constantine's eyes knew that this game of hide-and-seek would soon end. He sensed it. He slowly walked forward, each step making the same, monotonous creak on the old, wooden floor.

He heard a loud laugh and out of nowhere a large figure dropped and landed on the ground in front of him.

The muscular creature was at least nine feet tall and looked like a man with all of his finer qualities removed, his hair matted, his exaggerated brow went over a single, large eye, in the place where two would normally be seen. His skin was hairy, sallow, and rough, the large jowls with graying muttonchops and mouth that dripped with saliva.

He wore a pair of beige, ripped trousers that when just below the knee, and a dirty-white, ripped shirt that could not hide his jutting-out belly. He must have stolen these from a past victim. Over his shoulders, he was draped in a long, gray cloak cape. It had a collar that couldn't fit him, so he simply let it drape over his huge shoulders and down to mid-chest. It hung down to about is ankles. His feet were bare and shoeless, mud-stained. In his hand he held a half-drunken mug, pint-sized, with brownish-red liquid slightly splashing over either side, and wetting the wrist that held it.

Constantine knew he was looking into a face of evil. An evil that took life for pleasure, for sport; he would kill with as little hesitation as one about to eat a meal. In fact, if he could, he would probably combine the two activities together.

Constantine took a step back. What was seen of his face was completely neutral.

The Cyclops grinned, showing his filthy, brown teeth.

"Looks like you found me." He spoke in a strong, drunken, earthy British accent, almost like one who lived below the poverty level.

"That I did," Constantine replied, keeping his voice as neutral as his face.

"You must be the legendary Cone-stawn-tyne," The Cyclops affirmed as he took a large gulp from his mug.

"And you are a murderer."

The Cyclops' eye pupil moved quickly from the inside of the cup, what he was first gazing at, to the boy that stood before him. The sudsy beer splashed all over his mouth, on purpose. He finished the drink, and let the alcohol drip from his chin, grinning. He tossed away the mug, having no more use for it. After this, he leaned in toward Constantine, stopping four inches from his face.

"Ah, the pot calls the kettle black!" He opined just before he belched directly in front of the boy's face, forcing him to inhale the foul odor.

Constantine lowered his chin, trying to bear the stench.

"I destroy only what is evil," he began.

"Sure you do," the Cyclops remarked.

"You are wanted by the Church for the murders of…"

The Cyclops laughed, patting his chest as he did, "Man gotta eat, don't he?"

Constantine decided to reply in humor, "Not when he's dead."

The Cyclops did not find this at all amusing, and his mood suddenly changed. The motion was quick and sudden, his oversized hands backslapped the boy into an intersection of cogs, where the coat became caught. The monster took to the darkness of the belfry, hiding amongst the rafters.

Constantine could not see him, but he could sense him. He yanked the coat free, reached into it, under his arms, to reveal two silver revolvers, one in each hand. He aimed toward the darkness, and unleashed two red bolts of energy.

The Cyclops dropped from his location, showing singe marks on his neck and arm. He spat on the ground. He looked for an advantage, and found one. He ripped a large, table-size cog out of place and hurled it at Constantine.

Constantine raised his arms and pistols quickly, firing two rounds at the same time, hoping to throw the flying piece of metal off course. It remained unaltered, and Constantine was forced to leap out of the way, allowing the cog to crash through the floor and destroy anything that impeded its journey with gravity to the ground. Constantine gazed at the large hole just made, but was surprised when he felt the Cyclops ferociously tug at the end of his coat, get a decent grip on it, and began twirling him around in a circular motion. Constantine knew that this would not end well, and it did not. As expected, the monster did not set him gently on the ground, but used the momentum of the twirling to throw him violently through the round glass formation of the Big Ben clock.

He crashed head first through the glass, trying to hold on to his pistols and block his face at the same time. It seemed as if time froze when Constantine looked about him, he saw the piece of broken yellow glass that hovered in air with him as gravity pulled them to the ground at the same rate.

The fog that descended upon this city during the nighttime was present, and the whole outside atmosphere had the air of a place where it had just rained. The street was covered with occasional puddles, formed from the soon-to-be morning dew and moisture that no one sees and wonders why in the morning everything is slightly wet. Very few lights were lit, but it was enough for Constantine to see where he was.

He gripped his pistols, not too hard mind you, but just enough to show tension. That tension disappeared as he composed himself and focus his powers. His eyes became white and glowed faintly, and he began to levitate. He allowed his friends, the fellow pieces of broken glass, to fall to the street, forgotten.

Dozens of houses filled the city, and Constantine only had to choose one to land on. It was not too far away from Big Ben. Constantine holstered his guns back under his arms, and watched as the smoke from the chimney puffed at the end of the roof.

He heard a cruel laugh, and turned around to see the Cyclops, wishing he had not allowed himself to become distracted, even for a moment.

The Cyclops charged at him, but he was able to react. He backflipped over the chimney, and quickly took hold of the edge on the other side of it. His fingers gripped the top of the chimney, on the side that was attached to the brick wall of the house and went down to the ground.

Despite the fact that the hunter avoided his attack, the Cyclops had another ready. With a powerful uppercut, he struck at the chimney's base, separating it from the house, and sending Constantine toward the ground below. He thought this an optimal time for escape.

Constantine knew he had only a few seconds before he completely lost the monster. His left hand hastily reached to the right side of his belt, and his hand took three glass golf-balls filled half-way when a glowing green liquid. He threw them hard at the roof. They made a puddle, one which the Cyclops stepped in unwittingly. His plan worked.

Constantine hit the ground feet first. Scotland Yard spotted him land, and remembered his warrant. One of the coppers announced it.

"Killa! Get 'im, lads!"

Constantine found this very disconcerting, but the darkness of night was enough to shroud him. He ran back to the wall, huffing and puffing.

"Don't let 'im get awy!" another yelled, pointing at him.

The coppers could no longer see him, they could have brought lanterns.

"Bloody hell! He's gawn! Like a bloomin' ghost!"

Constantine climbed back up the side of the house. When back on the roof, he reached to the back of his belt, took out a pair of green sunglasses, and put them over his mask. They allowed him to see in Nightvision. The liquid from the puddle stained the Cyclops' feet in such a way that Constantine was able to see the footprints left by him, thanks to the glasses. He could now track the monster, and would soon catch up with him.

He did not want to continue this, but he knew he had to. It was his penance.

Constantine hopped from slanted rooftop to slanted rooftop. Very few of any of these buildings had square roofs. However, he finally landed on one that was level when the two slanted sides met at the apex. He caught sight of the Cyclops, and removed the glasses.

"Time to do my father's work," he muttered

On the limited space he had, he made a run making many steps. The smoke from another chimney impeded his vision. With not much room to get a decent running start, the many-stepped trot would have to do. He leapt over and through the smoke, only to see that there was no building for him to land on! He took flight and sped after the Cyclops, who noticed his predator approaching.

Constantine flew past a nearby water tower, and witnessed the Cyclops drop behind one of the houses. Constantine touched down on one near the area, and ran diagonally along the slanted roof. He was getting irritated. He made a small jump to another roof, and gazed down to where the Cyclops had dropped.

He looked down to see the monster scurry down a short flight of stairs into the subway tunnel. He knocked down anyone in his way. Constantine heard the Cyclops utter a laugh that echoed throughout the city.

The wheels of a subway train began to move and turn, steam spouting out from the jutting pipes. The bell ringed for the next all-aboard. A long horn bellowed loudly, signaling the departure. The Cyclops quickly leapt on top of the train, as it began to move away.

Constantine was just about to miss it, hearing the Cyclops shout "Wanna lift?" Constantine jumped to grab the handle of the train just as it passed from the exit point into the darkening tunnel. It was rapidly gaining speed. He now thought that it was going forty to fifty miles per hour, and was losing his grip.

The screws and bolts that supported the handle could not hold his weight, and one of them gave way. Constantine noticed this and knew he didn't have much time. He looked up to see the Cyclops standing over him, on the roof of the train.

"Dis is where you git off!" he spat, the Cockney accent alive and well.

The handle came off, and Constantine was sent sprawling and somersaulting in the air.

Inches before his body hit the ground, he cried, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

He took to levitation yet again, and rushed after the escaping caboose. He dropped on top of a cart, landing on one knee. The Cyclops was nowhere in sight. Constantine closed his eyes, and sensed around him.

The Cyclops was using his supernatural speed and strength to leap across the wall and after the train, in an effort to surprise the boy. He wanted to make him think "How did he get off the train and get behind me?"

But Constantine was focused. And for the time being, those questions didn't matter. His right pupil went to the corner of the eye, somewhat looking at the approaching beast. The Cyclops made his attack, but the boy was ready. Hand on sword handle, Constantine whipped the sword around him, cutting the Cyclops across the chest.

The monster balanced on the fast-moving train, as did Constantine, who gazed at the blood staining his sword, and the Cyclops' torso. The Cyclops leapt again at Constantine, knocking the sword out of his hands, and making the tip of the blade become stuck somewhere on the roof.

Constantine drew his left pistol and fired. The red blast made a hole through the monster's leg, but not before the Cyclops' side-punched him off the train. He quickly used his available right hand to grab the side of the train. He was half afraid of falling off, again. His eyes looked inside the window of the train to see people sitting down, looking back at him, wondering what was going on directly above them. They stared at him in astonishment. He stared back.

"Great," he muttered to himself in frustration, "Passengers."

His little staring contest was interrupted by the bright light and horn of an oncoming train. Constantine tried as fast as he could to use his telekinetic skills to launch himself into the air, and back on the train. The other train grazed his side at the last second.

Attempting to realize what just happened, Constantine was surprised again by his opponent. The Cyclops scored a major hit to the Constantine's face, causing him to fall back a few steps. Unlike his father, Constantine was not limited to range attacks. In fact, his power made him quite strong. Thanks, Mom.

He socked the brute in the lower chin, and again in the gut. The Cyclops concluded that he needed to end this. Now.

Constantine's eyes glowed white as he cried, "Azarath Metri-"

The Cyclops stifled his phrase by punching him across the face, then gripping his neck with both hands, and thrusting him down on his back. The Cyclops chuckled as spit dripped from his mouth.

"Find sho-tuh mah-gick wuds."

Constantine couldn't breathe. That was another difference from his father. Though dear ol' Dad knew when his time would come, Constantine did not. _This_ could be the end, for all he knew. He was determined not to let that happen.

Constantine positioned his legs so that they were bent like a frog about to leap, and his feet were on the Cyclops' stomach. His legs pushed with all their strength. The monster could not hold on, and was forced through the air and over the front of the train.

With a muffled yell he was ran over.

Blood spewed everywhere.

The huge clump of mass that just went under the train threw it off the tracks.

Constantine quickly grabbed his sword and leapt off the train onto a drop-off point. Spectators were horrified at what they saw.

The train itself was composed of three carts, each going its own direction, rolling over the tracks, going from horizontal to vertical, and being flipped over. One of the carts got in the way of an oncoming train.

BOOOOOOM!

_That_ was a huge explosion.

The tunnel was destroyed.

All who witnessed shield their eyes from the combustion.

Constantine looked into the flames and rubble, the dust that was kicked up. The roof caved in.

There were passengers on that train!

He sighed, put his sword back in its scabbard, and lowered his eyes.

He slowly walked out… into the darkening exit.

* * *

**_A/N: The character, Constantine, in this story bears NO CONNECTION to the character portrayed by Keanu Reeves in that movie. Believe it or not, I wrote this story long before that movie was announced and, needless to say, I'd considered changing the name. However, in the end, I decided not to, because I trust that you readers will see the two as different. Thank you._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What?!"

"You heard me, Robin."

"You want to resign?!"

"Well, not right away. But as soon as this baby is born we're going to be such a burden on the rest of you. I won't be able to contribute or help the team in any way. I'll be too… busy."

"Raven, you could give the baby up for adoption."

"I know, but I really don't want to."

"Look, I understand that you're attached to the baby because of your relationship with Jeff, and the fact that the baby is your own flesh and blood. But seriously, there are couples out there who can't have children. Don't you think they might want a child?"

At this, Raven became very irritated. She raised her voice, "I made a promise! I promised to _protect_ Jeff!" then the tears began to flow as she remembered, "But… but I… I failed. I didn't keep my promise. Jeff's dead. I let him down. I will not make the same mistake with this one," Raven shouted as she pointed to her stomach.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch in Wayne Manor. He was rubbing his head violently, as if he was in bewilderment, annoyance, and disappointment all at once.

"Oh man! I can't believe I was _asleep_ through all this!"

Raven and Robin looked at the little green boy as he tried to understand and figure everything out.

"I only met Jeff for like a day! How long was I out for? Weeks?! I can't believe you (he pointed to Raven) and Jeff… did that! Ugh!"

Raven giggled dryly at his immaturity.

_Why would Beast Boy even care that Jeff was my husband? Did he feel something for me?_ Raven thought.

Beast Boy had a look on his face like the boy who faints at the make-out party just before the fun starts.

"Dude!" he whined, "You're like… uh… A teenager! Teenagers don't have babies! Wha… What are you going to do when you have the baby? How are you going to support it?"

"Beast Boy, you don't understand," Raven and Robin said in unison, after which Robin let Raven have the floor.

"Beast Boy, if Jeff and I hadn't… done that, then I wouldn't be here right now!"

Beast Boy folded his arms and frowned, he knew Raven was right.

---

Nine months later.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all waited outside the maternity ward impatiently. Raven and Starfire had just went in an hour ago, and they were worried out Raven.

"I hope she's okay," Cyborg said

"I'm more worried about Starfire," Robin replied, "I'm not so sure she understands these situations."

"Robin, we can't overreact or stress out in these events. We just have to hope."

"And pray," Robin added

Cyborg sat next to Beast Boy, Robin still paced back and forth in front of the door.

"So, dudes," Beast Boy began, trying to lighten the tension, "What's gonna happen to the Teen Titans now?"

"This isn't the best time, Beast Boy." Robin answered

"Naw, man. He's right. We've put it off long enough. We need to discuss it." Cyborg assured

"But now? At a time like this?" Robin questioned anxiously

Cyborg and Beast Boy both shrugged their shoulders, Robin at last took a seat. He buried his head in his arms.

"I don't know," he began, the voice half-muffled, "I talked to Bruce about financing a new tower, but I don't think he'll agree. Although, he has been getting annoyed with some of us lately." He glanced at Beast Boy

"Yeah. But what about Raven? Where's she gonna go?"

"She spoke of an apartment… somewhere. I don't know. I just don't know! She's my friend! When she tells me she's resigning, I just don't know what to think!"

"But, man, she's gonna have that baby and things are gonna get… y'know… weird." Cyborg said, trying to help.

"Do we all just walk away?"

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

---

Raven clutched Starfire's hand very tightly, the two were in hospital gowns. The doctor was at work, trying to counsel Raven through this time.

"Raven, you are hurting me!" Starfire winced as she looked at Raven, who was in incredible pain, sweating, and would soon be out of breath.

"Oh God, Starfire! It hurts so much!"

The doctor gave Raven some pain killer, it didn't help much, but it allowed Raven to calm down and hear what the doctor had to say.

"Miss, do your breathing. You need air."

Raven was huffing and puffing, trying to concentrate on nothing but her breathing. The uterus contracted once more, continuing its attempt to push the baby out. Raven held on to the bedpost, the pain was so excruciating that she felt she would explode.

"Be strong, Raven." Starfire said, trying to comfort her

"Oh! Oh! Oh! O God, the pain! Please make it stop! Oh! Oh! I don't care if I die only if the pain will stop!"

"Raven, please do not speak like that. Remember Jeff. Remember your promise. Please be strong, Raven. I can only imagine the pain you are having to expierence. But please, be strong."

"O Starfire, it doesn't work. Oh! There it comes! Another one! Oh! Oh!"

"What's the interval?" A nurse asked the doctor

"About a minute," he answered, "and getting less."

"O God! I feel like I'm going to die! Starfire! Help! Oh! God!"

Raven's eyes gazed up at the ceiling, she wanted Jeff to be with her so much. She felt she could not do this alone. But she was not alone.

"I am here, Raven. Everything will be okay." Starfire said kindly

Raven's body was tossing and turning all over the hospital bed. It was stained with blood. She tried to not think of the pain, but that was all she could think about. Every time she thought about it, the pain got worse.

"Oh! Oh! The pain! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore! I'm broken! I…"

"Miss, you can't give up! If you do, you'll die!" The doctor instructed

"The pain is so… Oh! Oh! My God! Someone help!"

Then, in a cry that seemed to last for hours…

"Aaaaaaargh!"

The doctor held a baby in his arms.

But something was wrong.

It was silent.

"Doctor, why isn't my baby crying?"

The doctor spanked the baby, trying to make it cry, to show that it was awake.

"Why isn't my baby crying?!" Raven screamed. She was exhausted, she was drenched in sweat and blood. But now, another thing wetted her… tears.

"I… I can't feel a pulse. I'm sorry, miss."

The doctor handed the baby to its mother. Raven took the baby, and looked at the blank face. She began to weep.

"Oh, Jeff. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I… I failed you… again."

She rubbed her nose against the baby's cheek. Starfire buried her head in her hands. Tears eked through the fingers.

Raven closed her eyes, and held the baby's head, their faces touching.

"C'mon. C'mon… C'mon…"

Raven began to sob. The once warm tears were now very cold dripping down her face.

But then, Raven's eyes opened.

She felt life.

"Goo…"

She looked at the baby, the blue eyes of its daddy looking back at her.

The baby smiled.

Raven was so happy. She smiled, "Starfire, look!"

"I can not. The–"

Starfire heard the baby giggle. She whipped around, and laughed joyously.

Raven made a motion as if to ask Starfire if she wanted to hold the baby.

Raven was very tired.

Starfire eagerly took the child, and Raven collapsed into the sweat-smelling and blood-covered bed… asleep.

"O hello! My little bumgorf!" Starfire said as she tickled the baby's cheek with her lips.

The doctor smiled at the events that just happened.

"That there is a miracle baby," the doctor said with confidence. "He is meant for _great_ things."

---

Two days later.

"Dude, he kinda looks like me!" Beast Boy said as he held the baby.

All of the Titans looked at him. Beast Boy dropped his head.

"Okay… no he doesn't."

Robin turned to Raven, "Will you rethink your resignation?"

"Robin, I understand you don't want to lose a friend. But the baby and I would be a burden on all of you, holding you back."

"You're not leaving right away, are you?" Cyborg mumbled in worry

Raven smiled, "No, Cyborg, I'm not. At least, not until I can find another place. We'll be here for a couple of weeks, but I won't be able to help with any… trouble."

Starfire whispered to Robin, "Oh, I fear that if our friend leaves then the Titans will be no more."

"I understand Star," Robin whispered back, "But we can't force Raven to do anything she doesn't want to."

A tall, dark haired, handsome man entered the room in a black and gray business suit.

"I'll agree to let all of you stay here," the man said, with a voice that sounded exactly like Kevin Conroy, "On one condition."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You have to name the child 'Bruce.'"

Raven laughed unexcitingly, "I guess I have to make some phone calls on finding a place."

Bruce Wayne chuckled at this, then he left the room.

---

Raven took two sheets of lined paper, a pen, and began to write.

_Dearest Jeff,_

_You have a beautiful baby boy for a son. He is always smiling. He…_

Raven suddenly choked and began to sob. Writing this to Jeff was too painful. She tried to compose herself through the tears and continue.

_He has my skin, my hair, but your eyes. His face looks exactly like you._

She began to sob again.

_Everything time I see his face I am reminded of you, and the sacrifice you made._

Tears wet the paper. She couldn't hold them back.

_I guess I got my wish when I wanted you to always be with me. I guess I got my wish. Why? Why couldn't I have been the one to die? Why did you? You said so, but I still do not understand. I wanted to die for you, Jeff. I am driven mad each day when I wake up and you are not there._

She uttered a small wail, barely audible.

_You, not being there to comfort me, not being there to hug me, kiss me, and cuddle with me. I feel very alone at times. Very cold. I regret all those times when I didn't comfort you, when you needed it most. When I saw the torment in your heart, and when you needed a shoulder to rest on, I was selfish and laid my head on your shoulder._

She buried her face in her arms. She couldn't write anymore. But she had too. She would not let herself forget Jeff.

_I miss you, so much. I wanted us to have a family together. To raise children together, and teach them together. My friends do not and can not understand what I am going through. But you could. You understood everything about me. Why did you have to die?_

Her whole face was soaked with tears. The table was soaked, the letter too. She wrote on.

_Sometimes I feel like I am going to kill myself because you aren't there. I want to be with you so much. I'd do anything, Jeff. I feel so empty inside, not being with you._

The baby gooed and giggled. Raven smiled.

_But now I can be with you, Jeff. For I see you each day in your son's eyes. It's like looking into a mini-Jeff. _She laughed_. He is such a good baby. I promise to be a good mother, and he will be as good a person as you. Someday. He will lay down his life for someone he loves. But not before me. I will protect your son with everything I am._

Then she added,

_His name is Constantine._

_Deepest Love,_  
_Raven_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vatican City, Rome.

The red-leather coated figure of a young man known as Constantine walked across the enormous Piazza San Pietro, the tremendous open space in front of St. Peter's Basilica. He was surrounded by history, by the past. The bells chimed as he passed two great fountains and two semicircular rows of columns that surrounded the large open space. The columns led to and seemed to guard the basilica as they had for centuries.

Constantine walked steadily, a casual but well paced walk. The dark boots he wore treaded across the cobblestones. On one occasion, his foot managed to step on a newspaper clipping. This disrupted the sound of his walk, which often soothed him. He glanced down to see what was written as the headlines. They were not to his liking.

"_London Train Wreck_"—"_Vigilante Constantine Strikes Again_"—"_Is the London Express safe?_"—"_Midnight Murders_"

Every news report was taking about one thing: what had happened last night. Under the newspaper were very distinguishable wanted posters, clad with the face of the one gazing at it.

"Wanted: _Constantine_  
Dead or Alive  
By the Central Intelligence Agency and the World Securities Syndicate"

Constantine gritted his teeth with anger and shame. Dawn's rosy fingers nearly touched the sky. Almost eight hours after it happened and the whole world knew. The light dew of the morning mist filled the air, and descended upon the still objects of the earth. Constantine always felt a moment of reverence whenever he approached the church. There was the weight of the centuries the structure had endured, the sheer size and beauty of this place, and something else: a sense that one of the largest buildings in the world stood for something greater than itself.

Constantine reached the stairs in front of the church, and paused as he removed his mask, revealing his face. Though the same skin and hair color of his mother, the shape of the face and hair was immediately recognizable of the father. It was so much so that if the two were to stand side-by-side, it would be difficult to discern the two in matters of appearance. His thumb and index finger of the right hand held the mask as he approached. Then he stepped into the church and strode across the marble floor.

The light inside the building came from the clerestories, the upper portion of the outer walls that held the stained glass windows. It seemed to be just as open as the space outside. Constantine heard a faint chant of monks, and it took him a while to reach his destination, the structure of the fortress being so big. Constantine opened the thick but light wooden door to an ornate confessional, and stepped in. He descended to his knees, crossed himself, and glanced at the screen. He seemed glad to know that whoever was there would not know it was him, despite the fact that someone _was_ indeed behind that screen.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned," he muttered.

"_Again_?" Replied a familiar voice: it sounded indignant, but still jovial.

Constantine remained silent. The layers of screen were lifted up, and an old friend was seated comfortably.

"I hear news of the once-proud Big Ben," Father Thomas, his old friend and mentor, chuckled, "Welcome back, Constantine."

"It's good to be back," he responded sardonically.

Father Thomas had become much older, and had lost his sight. Still, he remained ever true to his role as guardian, just as he was once with Jeff. But even guardians must be stern.

He spoke directly, "To learn your place, some say you should go to Hell."

"It would be a nice retreat," Constantine replied dryly, his voice defiant and sarcastic as ever.

"Don't misunderstand, my son. While your results of vanquishing evil are recommendable, but your methods are… well…" he hesitated, "…Twenty two people were on that train, Constantine. Twenty two _innocent_ people! Twenty two! You must be more careful."

Constantine gritted his teeth, Father Thomas felt his distress.

"Already the bounty for you in England has increased because of this scandal. Thank God Italy is not on the scout for you, so you are safe… for now."

"Do you think I like this? To be on the late-night America's Most Wanted? To see the fear in people's eyes when I walk down the street?"

Father Thomas knew what the boy was thinking.

"God is not to blame for your past sins, my son. But if you past this test of faith, he will help you discover who you are. In the meantime, to fulfill your penance, you must continue to do God's work."

"Why can't he do it himself?!" he shot back.

Father Thomas was shocked by this comment of blasphemy and insolence.

"You know, your father had a lot more respect."

Constantine made a faint smile, which turned into an arrogant grin, "Well I'm not my father."

He exited the confessional.

---

Beneath the Vatican itself was a heavily endowed armory, made of the same smooth, white, bright material that made up the Vatican Headquarters many years ago. It had since undergone several upgrades since Jeff's duel with Red X, though still mostly the same. The size and occupancy had increased the most. It seemed as a packed mall as Constantine tried to make is way through while other behind-the-scene, or in this case behind-the-cross, people scurried around. He was the only Knight left.

Constantine approached a young man in a friar's robe, seated in a chair at a chemistry table. While the chemicals in test tubes bubbled and boiled, he read from a large textbook and jotted down a few notes. Constantine stood behind him, and cleared his throat to get the person's attention. At this, he whipped around, facing Constantine.

"Ah, there you are!" he said as if he had been searching for Constantine all night, "Did you succeed in apprehending the Cyclops or did you kill him?"

Constantine's arms were akimbo as he frowned in irritation.

"You made a mess, didn't you?" the bookish fellow went on, shaking his head, "_That's_ why they get so annoyed. When they ask you to vanquish a monster, they don't mean take half the city with him."

Constantine snorted and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh all right, you're in a 'mood.' Well, come on, I've got a couple things that'll put the spring back in your step."

Constantine pulled out his sword and let the young man examine it.

"Oh looks like your sword could use a polish, I'll get to it."

"Thank you, Brother Mark."

The way Constantine pronounced his name was rather unique. In American dialect, the 'r' in Mark is stressed, but Mark himself preferred that the 'ma' be stressed. It would sound like Mawk. Brother Mawk.

"But first," Brother Mark began, "I've got a few new things that you'll find very interesting."

"I'm sure I will," Constantine replied sarcastically.

Brother Mark was Father Thomas' successor. Just before the good man lost his sight, Father Thomas took the once choir and altar boy under his wing a few years after Jeff died. He was about the same age as Constantine, perhaps a little older. This was clearly the same person who gave Constantine the glass balls of _tracking liquid_ and _night-vision glasses_. Brother Mark knew what he was talking about. And if there was one thing he knew better than anyone, especially at his age, it was about the little 'trinkets' he gave to Constantine. He had hoped to hand them out to others as well, but with Jeff's demise, no other Knights remained, until Constantine arrived.

"Here's something new," Mark affirmed, practically announcing his own genius. He picked two circles, the exact same appearances that were on Constantine's belt and cuffs. He removed the original yellow circle with red gem and attached the new one on instead. Constantine looked at him in bewilderment.

He squeezed the other one he held in his hand. Abruptly, a flat, six-inch radius circle, made of red light. "This is my latest invention," he began, "Wristers."

"Wristers?"

"Yes, Wristers. Small force-fields with a 12-inch diameter than emit from these circles. They are the ideal shields. Capable of blocking any range or melee attack that is produced from an evil entity. They are made of the same crystallic-light material as your pistols, designed to dampen any evil energy within contact. They attach to your wrist, so I call them 'Wristers.'

"Actually," Mark added, muttering to himself, "They attach to back of the forearm, but I was close enough."

Constantine looked at the bookish friar with profound amusement. Though he knew of Mark's inventive intellect and creative thinking process, making exciting names was not his strong point. Constantine raised an eyebrow and shook his head slightly. Mark didn't notice.

"You must be joking," Constantine stated

"I never joke about my work."

"I feel like James Bond."

Constantine's eyes caught sight of a long rifle on the table. He walked over and picked it up. It was rather heavy.

"Ooo, _this_ I like," he mentioned, "It looks like an elephant gun."

"Well, um, in a manner it is."

"Did you invent this?"

"Well, er," Mark hesitated as he rubbed the back of his head, "Legend speaks of a gifted craftsman who created a rifle so powerful that it was cast into the netherworld so no mortal could wield it. And your father retrieved it. It's tremendously powerful."

"Hmm… The Big Bang." Constantine said

"I'd like to call it the One Shot Rifle, or just One Shot."

"You didn't even invent it!" Constantine replied with a mild tone of outrage.

"No, but I did invent the bullet," he chuckled as he held up a thumb-size chunk of metal, "Y'know that saying, 'It's not the gun that kills, it's the bullet?' Well, after six months of research and development, trial and error, I finally made a bullet with metal that could _withstand_ the combustion force of that rifle."

"So?"

"So you only get one shot. The metal that the bullet is made of is _extremely_ rare. But it kills any monster with a single shot! Just don't miss."

"Well, Mark, I guess that gives you rights to name it. The One Shot it is."

"That there is the most powerful weapon you could ask for. Just pull the trigger, and hold on."

"How am I supposed to carry it around?"

Brother Mark snatched the One Shot out of Constantine's hands, held it by the middle, applied pressure so that it split and folded over. Then Brother Mark led Constantine to a small circular object on the table. It was another circle, similar to the ones Constantine wore on his belt, but instead of a red gem in the center, there was a silver gem.

Constantine picked it up and examined it, "Hmm, What special name has been deemed to this?"

"Uh, I don't know. It's strange. I've been working on that for two whole years, and I can't think of a suitable name for it."

"What does it do?"

"Instant teleportation. It's a miniature version of Ra's Al Ghul's Transmat device. It attaches to your belt buckle. Press it firmly and it immediately teleports you back to here."

"Only here?"

"Well," he flipped it over, showing the back, "You _can_ input your own coordinates. But they better be the _exact_ coordinates." He greatly stressed the word 'exact.'

"How come?"

"When I modeled this after the Transmat, I had to make certain… cutbacks. This is extremely limited. The power cell can only carry out **one** transaction."

"Mark, we're not back in the Stone Age. Get with the program."

"Hey! You'd be surprised just how limited technology really is! Instead of hulling around a wagon-size ray gun, I've shrunk it down to a simple finger tap. Oh it might come in handy. Out of a tight situation and all that."

Constantine was still confused, "Only once?" he complained again.

"Oh, you can recharge it when you get back here, you just can't use it to teleport around your enemies."

Constantine sighed, and realized how fortunate he was, "Well, I like it. Thank you, Mark. I'm sure it will come in handy."

At this Mark smiled.

"Oh! One last thing."

"Yes?" Constantine asked as he was about to walk away

"A message came for you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jeff, please don't go."

"I have to, Raven."

"At least stay until morning," Raven said worryingly.

"Raven, it is morning," Jeff replied.

Their hands were touching by the palms, and Raven's fingers were between Jeff's knuckles. A small tear passed down Jeff's cheek. He gave a faint smile, then forcefully pulled his hand away. He got up off the bed, and walked out of Raven's room.

Raven just sat there for a second, hesitating. After the door closed, she came to her senses. She wrapped herself in bedsheets and hurried out the door to follow him.

When she exited her room, it was not Titans Tower that she saw. She looked around, and it seemed like the place where Beast Boy and Cyborg had once traveled through the mirror and into her mind.1 Was she in her mind?

Off in the distance she saw Jeff, clad in battle armor but with his mask off, looking off in the distance. Next to him was a small boy. Raven could hear what they were saying, but for some reason, she could not move. She listened closely.

"You are my only son, and yet I have never held you, have I?"

The little boy remained silent.

Jeff knelt down on one knee, to make his face level with the boy's. He outstretched his arms, "Come here, son."

The little boy embraced his father. Jeff continued, "Constantine, listen. You need… to take good care of your mother."

The little boy was shocked to hear this, but the statement shocked Raven even more. She knew what would come next. She wanted it to end, to stop it. But she still couldn't move.

"You have made me proud, my son." Jeff finished in a whisper as he wiped the tear from the little boy's face. Then a voice behind him snarled.

"How touching."

It was Dracula.

Jeff turned around, he gave a little nudge to the boy, who took as a sign to flee. And did.

"Now, why can't we have that type of relationship, Hector?"

Anger shown on Jeff's face. Raven wanted to run to the boy, or to Jeff, but her legs were paralyzed. They wouldn't budge. All she could do was watch.

A vortex of the abyss opened in the sky, and began to suck everything in it. Raven felt like it wasn't affecting her. She was somehow outside of all this. She wanted to cry out to Jeff, or at least the boy, but her voice failed her.

Dracula jumped high into the air, and transformed into the Hellbeast. Jeff used his jetpack2 to boost into the air, and collide with Dracula. He took hold of Dracula from behind, putting his arms around Dracula's, so that Jeff's forearm was touching Dracula's shoulder. Dracula's arms were outstretched. The little boy began to cry.

Raven knew what was next. Tears appeared in her eyes.

_Not again!_

"Say Goodbye! Haaaaargh!" Jeff screamed as he boosted all the fuel in his jetpack to thrust him and the vampire through the air and toward the vortex.

Dracula struggled to get free as Jeff held on tight.

The two soared headlong into the vortex.

It was like a paper shredder.

Raven finally could scream, "JEFF!!!!!!"

She let go of the bedsheets and reached toward the sky, still screaming his name.

"Jeff!" Raven yelled as she sat up in bed.

Sweat and tears trickled down her face as she realized…

It was only a nightmare.

Her shrieks had startled the baby. He began to wail in fear.

Raven quickly ran to her son's crib.

She took him in her arms and began to soothe him, yet he still wailed.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, Constantine. It was only a nightmare. Shhh. I'm sorry." She whispered

She rubbed his cheek with her finger and then kissed him gently.

"It's okay… okay… Mommy's here."

Slowly Constantine stopped wailing.

"That's it… that's it… he's my good boy."

Raven sat down in a rocking chair in the corner of her guest room.

"Shhh. Shhh. Mommy's here, baby. It's okay. Shhh."

She looked at the baby's face, she saw fear in his eyes.

"Shhh. It was only a nightmare. Only… a… nightmare."

Constantine reached up with his tiny hand and clutched a part of Raven's face. He giggled.

"Hey," she whispered very quietly, "How bout I tell you a story?"

Constantine smiled.

Raven continued, "About the wizard, Rorek, and the dragon, Malchior."

---

"Yes, Raven. I don't think that would be a problem."

"So, before or after Mass, Father Thomas?"

"Well, that's up to you. I can do it during Mass--"

"No!" Raven yelped, "No. It's just… I feel very… uncomfortable, in these situations."

"I understand," he said softly, "but you have been coming to Mass regularly. Why should this time be any different?"

"I don't want to be noticed."

"Raven, you have a **baby** in your arms."

She lowered her head. Father Thomas lifted her chin with his hand, "Raven, don't let people judge you. It's not their place. Know that."

She nodded, "I just wish… that there was a father… so that I don't look like… a…"

Father Thomas understood what she meant, and what she was about to say.

"How about before Mass? We still have a few minutes."

Raven nodded.

Inside the Chapel—a local place where Raven had gone often nowadays to pray and enjoy the silence of mediation, also the place where she finally met her husband—Father Thomas walked up to the altar, bowed, then turned left. Off to the side was a little glass cabinet that held a few bottles of oils. Nowadays the Chapel was often packed. He brought it back to where Raven was standing, next to the fountain of Holy Water.

First, he baptized the baby with water.

"Constantine, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Then he opened the jars of oil, and dabbed them on the head of the baby. He explained their significance and symbolism. Next, he took a small candle, calling it the "Baptismal Candle," and explaining it. During the whole ceremony, Raven could hardly hold back the tears.

_My baby is getting baptized. My little baby boy is getting baptized._

"Raven? Are you going to stay for Mass?"

She nodded, and took a seat in a pew in the front.

Right in the middle of the procession, baby Constantine broke out in tears, and began to cry loudly. Raven tried her best to quiet him down, but he wouldn't stop. She needed to take him outside where she could do more.

"Waaah! Waaah!"

"Shhh. Constantine… shhh. Please…"

The procession had stopped, and everyone was staring at her.

Raven was so embarrassed.

Constantine wouldn't quiet down.

She made a decision. She left the pew, walking down the aisle to the back of the Chapel. All eyes and faces frowned at her. She looked back at them, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" repetitively, but not uttering a sound.

When she reached the back, she began to slightly bounce and rock the baby while standing.

"Shhh. It's okay."

An old woman walked up to Raven, made a huge frown, and held her arms akimbo.

Raven noticed her, "Everything's fine. He's just a little crabby."

"I can't believe the priest baptized that… that thing!"

"Ex-cuse me?"

"I don't understand how he allowed an illegitimate baby to be baptized. He tells all other couples to get everything straight before he baptizes the kid. How'd you get away with it?"

"My baby's not illegitimate." Raven said coldly

"So naïve! Girls at your age never think logically! Well, if your baby's not illegitimate, where's the father?"

Raven lowered her eyes

"That's what I thought! You shameless whore! Girls at your age having sex! I bet you've slept with so many boys that you don't even know--"

"He's DEAD!" Raven screamed, "The father is DEAD! My husband is dead! For your information, Miss, I was _married_ to him! I know it's unorthodox at my age. You don't know anything about me!" Raven screamed at the top of lungs, the familiar tears coming back, "So DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Raven broke into a sob, her baby still crying, and stormed out the door, as if she was running from an angry mob.

---

Raven went into her room, not saying a word to the others. All except Robin weren't worried, because the rest thought 'Typical Sunday.'

Robin went to her door, and rapped gently.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

A muffled voice answered back in a scream, "Just leave me alone!"

Robin knew it would be a very bad idea to continue, so he backed away and gave Raven her space. Inside her room, Raven tried to recover emotionally and comfort her baby at the same time.

"My son, whatever happens, don't let anyone call you a 'mistake.' Okay?"

The baby was still too young to understand.

_Maybe I should have given him up for adoption. Would Jeff have wanted that? Would he be okay with that? No! This is my baby! No one else's. He's not a mistake! _

"You're not a mistake, Constantine. You are my son."

The baby gooed.

Raven smiled. She had made the right choice. She looked at her son, and was amazed again how much he actually resembled Jeff. It was like they were identical. Well, at least he had Raven's gray skin and navy blue hair.

She rocked the baby, began to hum a song, then actually sang it softly:

"Be not afraid.  
I go before you always  
Come, follow me  
And I will give you rest.

You shall cross the barren desert,  
But you shall not die of thirst  
Though you walk amid the burning flames,  
You shall not be armed;  
And if you stand before the power of Hell  
And death is at your side,  
Know that I am with you…  
Through it all.

Be not afraid.  
I go before you always  
Come, follow me  
And I will give--"

BOOOOOM!

There was a rather large explosion on the wall to Raven's room. Flames spread and debris scattered. Raven screamed as she held tight onto Constantine. Someone stepped through the flames, which had spread to most of the room. Even the bed was on fire. Raven hid on the other side of the bed, but Constantine's cries gave their position.

"Where is the abomination?!" A hoarse voice roared

"Waaah! Waaah! Waaah!"

"Shhh… Constantine," Raven whispered, trying to cajole the baby, "Not now. Shhh…"

Raven heard steps behind her, and a roar. She turned around to see the demon, **Etrigan**.

He was a large monster that wore a dark blue cape and a red outfit. His gold skin sparked off embers as his face filled with rage.

"The harbinger must be destroyed!" he roared, taking a step toward the baby in Raven's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A man accessed a file. The computer screen displayed:

_CIA Archives (Cadmus, Department of Metahuman Research)_

He clicked on "Records". And began typing, issuing a command.

_Search: **r-a-v-e-n**_

_Searching… Searching… Searching…_

_Search Results Complete._

He clicked on "Profile".

_Cadmus File 6657830234299420002_

_Name: **Raven**_

_Date of Birth: 02-05-1989_

_Birthplace: Azarath_

_Gender: Female_

_Current status: _Alive

_Last known location: _Classified

_Powers: Able to project 'negative energy' which can be used to levitate or manipulate matter. Known powers include telekinesis, telepathy, energy projection, phase through walls, and ability to stop time in situations of extreme stress. Subject is considered extremely dangerous._

_Uses: Cadmus finds little use with the subject. She is vastly unable to fully control her powers, she must maintain control via daily mediation. Her emotional spasms disallow any person to get close to her._

_Bio: The demon, Trigon, implanted his seed into the Azarathian woman, Arella, producing Raven. She grew up thinking that her emotions were dangerous because they fueled her powers: this led her to assume that her powers came from Trigon himself. Raven has not been back to Azarath in years, although records suggest that she visited the place SPIRITUALLY, in order to converse with her deceased mother. The subject is most known for her involvement in the superhero team, the _Teen Titans_. However, a recent event which resulted in her pregnancy indicates that her relationship with said team might have changed. Details on this subject are strictly CLASSIFIED._

_Relations: _  
_Trigon (Father)_  
_Arella (Mother; deceased)_  
_Hector "Jeff" Dracula (Husband; deceased)_  
_Constantine (Son)_

He clicked on "Constantine".

_Cadmus File 6657830234299420003_

_Name: **Constantine**_

_Real Name: Constantine Dracula? (As speculated by Cadmus)_

_Birthplace: Earth_

_Gender: Male_

_Current Status: _Alive

_Powers: Since he is a "hybrid" between a Human and an Azarathian, the subject presents the same basic powers as his biological mother, Raven, but Cadmus notes that his potential is vast and virtually limitless. Cadmus is currently unable to determine or explain why such potential is even possible. We speculate that the subject can tab into abilities that only the most powerful Azarathians can perform (i.e. foresight, strength/speed enhancement, pure-energy projection, etc.) and thus has exceeded Raven on a number of levels._

_Uses: The subject has been labeled as _unstable_ and is regarded as highly dangerous. The possibility of Cadmus attaining his person for our own agenda is speculated as highly unlikely._

_Bio: The subject was born of an Azarathian woman, Raven. His biological father is the deceased son of Dracula, the vampire. Because of the subject's instability, Cadmus has refrained from attempting to acquire the subject, thus allowing Raven to raise him in the "faith." For the most part, the subject has caused little commotion, but his presence has caused much CONTROVERSY. Cadmus is unable to determine or explain why._

_Relations:_  
_Hector "Jeff" Dracula (Father; deceased)_  
_Raven (Mother)_  
_Trigon (Grandfather)_  
_Arella (Grandmother; deceased)_  
_Dracula: Count Vladislaus Dracula (Grandfather; deceased)_  
_Melody (Grandmother)_

After searching through this profile in great detail, the man just stared at the words, **_Current Status: _Alive**.

---

Dusk.

A small stream of smoke approached an important building in Washington D.C., the White House. The stream of smoke entered a small vent of the building, undetected.

There was a hallway, with walls painted white, that led to the President's personal chambers. Portraits of past presidents lined the hallway.

There was a fresh smell of lime that filled the air, it was enjoyable to the Secret Service that protected the President during the late hours. But, unfortunately, this temporary smell of lime was soon replaced by the smell of smoke. One guard twitched his nose at the scent of it. He glanced to a spot where there was a large amount of smoke, the origin, he guessed.

He saw a figure that somehow released the smoke from his feet. The figure had a torn and shredded gray cape that went down to the ankles and went up into a hood that shrouded the metallic face. On his right hand was a short, curved blade, like a scythe. The other was simply in a gray glove.

The guard drew his gun, "Freeze! You are not allowed on these premises."

The figure simply stood there.

The guard fired several times, even though he was only a few feet away.

The figure didn't fall or move at all.

The guard stared in astonishment, "What the?"

The figure raised his right arm quickly, and struck.

Two guards at the end of the hallway smelled the smoke, then were disgusted to see a human roll to their feet. They moved around the corner, to see the figure shrouded in smoke approach them.

"Perimeter breach in Sector 6!" One said into a microphone as they both fired.

The figure continued to walk.

"Mr. President, we have a situation."

The President was stricken with fear, "What? What is it?"

"Security breach!"

Five guards entered the hallway, they were horrified to see it entirely obscured by the thick, dark cloud.

"I can't see anything!"

The two guards at the end of the hallway were thrown forward, through the smoke.

The figure ran through it as well, he backhanded two of the guards into the right wall, and slashed at another two. One guard stood, pulling the trigger until his gun clicked with signs of dry fire. Suddenly the figure itself turned to fumes, and then reappeared in mid-air, kicking the remaining guard with both feet through the glass.

"There's something in the corridor," one man said as he held the President by the arm.

"To the shelter! Quick!" Another said

"Negative! Not clear!" A group of SWAT officers announced as they came from a door encompassed in dark. One of the SWAT was yanked back into it.

"Aah!"

"Lock this place down!" The man holding the President commanded.

"This way!" A man said as he came through a door where the room was clear.

"Move move move!"

They led the President through a small hallway that made a sharp turn to the right.

Two stayed behind. Mistake, for them.

The door opened.

The two fired all of their ammunition, bullet shells falling to the ground.

Clik Clik! Clik Clik!

Fwaaassh!

The figure sprinted forward, and the two winced. Suddenly, he was behind them in the air. On his way to the ground, he made a hard kick to the face of one. And when he landed, he stuck his scythe in the back of the other.

He turned to the locked door.

About 20 men surrounded the President, all either holding pistols or automated rifles.

They saw the smoke eek through the bottom of the door.

The one holding the President put his wrist to his mouth, and muttered something.

Just as the figure was about to open the door, three guards came around to surprise.

Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam!

The figure disappeared.

They uttered a sigh of relief.

He reappeared on the wall, his back to it. He leapt at the guards.

The President was on his knees, and he could hardly see past the all the other legs. He tried to see what was happening. He heard countless gunshots.

The door shot open.

The guards cocked their guns.

The President noticed a small wisp of smoke trail over his left shoulder. He slowly turned around to see the figure standing in the corner.

"My God!" The President screamed

All the guards whipped around and fired. The figure turned to smoke and disappeared.

The whole room was filled with fumes, and one could hardly see the tip of their own nose. Sweat ran down the President's cheek.

He heard screams.

He saw a foot fly through the air and knock a guard away, that was followed by gunshots so close it hurt his ears. The hand that was holding him was pulled away.

"Aaaaaah!"

Blood splashed on the spot next to him.

He heard more gunshots, cuts, slashes, the sound of punches and kicks. Violence all around him. And death.

He witnessed a man fly above him through the glass with a cry.

"Waah!"

And then there was silence, all except for the sound that someone makes when they step on glass.

The President hid behind his desk. The figure walked through the smoke and appeared.

"Mr. President," the figure said ominously, "your Angel of Death awaits."

* * *

**_A/N: The line at the bottom is a direct refernce to_ Batman: Mask of the Phantasm**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"NO!" Raven screamed.

"Yes." The Demon Etrigan growled as he stepped closer to her.

The door to Raven's guest room was knocked down. Cyborg and Robin were standing there, poised and ready to fight.

"Raven! We heard an explosion! Wha… Etrigan? What are you doing here?" Robin asked

"The child in that girl's arms is an abomination! It must be destroyed!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, this wasn't Etrigan's usual paranoid self. This was a far more passionate Etrigan, determined to kill Constantine no matter what. Why did he think Constantine was an abomination?

"That thing will corrupt and ruin all who are tainted by it's curse! End it now!" The demon roared. A host of lavamen spawned from the mix of his rage and magic.

"Raven, run!" Robin shouted as he drew his bostaff

Etrigan growled. Cyborg prepared his sonic cannon. Raven ran out of the half burnt-down room.

Alfred noticed her sprint out.

"Couldn't you take this outside," he complained, "I just dusted."

Starfire and Beast Boy came down the stairs of Wayne Manor.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked innocently

"Not sure," Robin answered, "but Etrigan wants to kill Constantine."

Starfire gasped. Beast Boy became infuriated, "Not on my watch!"

He turned into a rhino, charged into Raven's room, and rammed Etrigan and his lavamen back outside like a pile of boiling pins. Etrigan lay on the ground, he got up and looked to his underlings.

"Find the child!" he bellowed, "Find the child!"

Raven ran as fast as she could.

The lavamen took off toward Gotham City.

Seconds later, she was out of breath as she stopped near an alley. Carrying her son in an all-out sprint was a tiring exercise. Constantine remained quiet, watching his mother to see what her next action would be. Sweat ran down the side of her head. She heard the trample of footsteps, and peeked out to see where they were.

The lavamen were right behind her! Some ran past the alley she was hiding in, but one noticed her position. It screeched to the others.

"No! Stay (puff puff) back…" Raven was exhausted, her lungs hurt.

She held up a hand, saying, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinth… Zinth… Zinthos!!!!"

A dumpster and trash can sailed through the air and hit the assailants, exhausting Raven further but buying her time. With her right hand, she held the baby's head against her right shoulder. The other hand held him against her chest. She jogged a little distance. Her heart was pumping.

_I'm too weak to fly._ She thought. _What do I do now?_

Robin attacked, bringing his bostaff hard upon Etrigan's head. Cyborg unleashed his cannon, but Etrigan shoved Robin in front of it. Robin was knocked down, Etrigan picked up his bostaff, and threw it at Cyborg like a spear.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger, and leaped at the demon. Etrigan's hands glowed, and he released fire upon the green feline. Starfire flew off to save Raven, despite Etrigan's snarls of discontent.

He squatted low, positioned his legs, and launched himself into the air. One would assume he was after the Tamoranian, but they'd be wrong. He wanted to get into the city.

Raven was getting more tired by the second, and suddenly she was surrounded by lavamen. But she wouldn't give up her son. She made a promise.

"Get back!"

The lavamen marched toward her, until a bright green beam of energy followed by a horde of green orbs rained down upon them. It was Starfire.

"Raven, you are much too fatigued to continue. Please, give me your son and I will--"

"No! He's mine! I won't let you…"

"But Raven, you know that you can trust me. I will not let anything happen to your little bumgorf."

"Starfire," she panted, "It's my responsibility. I must keep my son alive."

"Raven," Starfire said, getting irritated, "Do not be the stubbornness! He will be safe if you let me take him to some place other than here. Some place where the demonic familiars can not intrude and--"

Raven turned around and ran away, leaving Starfire in mid-sentence.

_It's my baby! My son! Mine! My responsibility! Starfire doesn't understand!_

Raven breathed heavily, she stopped for a break. Constantine was a heavy load. Unexpectedly, Etrigan landed right in front of her. Raven gasped. She would have screamed, but was far too weak.

"Azarathian, don't be a fool. That thing in your arms will end the world! Let me finish him."

"Stay away… you… monster!"

Etrigan was annoyed by Raven's persistent attachment to her offspring. He sauntered up to Raven and began to take the child from her! Raven held on tight.

"No! Stay… away… you…" Raven tried with all her strength to hold on, but Etrigan's strength was not worn out like her own. The baby began to cry. Etrigan snatched the child away from her. Raven screamed.

Etrigan grinned, "No one to save you now, little beast."

Raven reached out, and clutched the demon's arm, "No… please… I… made a… promise."

Etrigan slapped her across the face, she collapsed to the ground.

She felt so weak.

She failed again.

Etrigan suddenly felt a grinding then burst of pain in his back. He had been hit by the Cyborg-Robin combination of the Sonic Boom. He loss grip of the baby, who sailed softly into the air. Raven saw this, and pulling all her remaining strength together, she made a desperate effort… and caught her son.

"Run, Raven. Go." Robin assured her.

Etrigan whipped around and snarled.

Starfire flew in. She looked at Raven, and understood that Constantine's mother could not go on.

"Here… Star…" Raven huffed as she fainted

"I will not let you down." Starfire said as she took the baby and fled the area.

Etrigan grumbled at his folly and failure. He turned to the Teen Titans. Cyborg was helping the unconscious Raven, and Robin was ready to deliver another wallop.

"Big mistake, humans," Etrigan griped, "Let us hope that the mistake you have made will not cost you your lives… if not the world."

A bright white light flashed, and Etrigan disappeared. A faint echo was heard as he departed.

"Because if that happens," spoke Etrigan cryptically, "not even a legion of angels can rescue you from harm."

---

"Take a good look, Beast Boy," Raven said as she was breast-feeding Constantine, "It'll be the last one you'll ever get."

Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes of Raven's chest and exposed breasts, until Cyborg slapped him upside the head (twice). He then cringed and tried the impossible – to be mature enough to look away. Fearing another slap from Cyborg, he succeeded.

Starfire sat down next to Raven.

"I'm sorry, Star," Raven said gloomily, "I… I didn't know what got into me. Thank you… Thank you for taking care of my son."

"You are most welcome, friend Raven."

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all had their backs to Raven and Starfire's conversation.

Robin said in an irritated tone, "Is he done?"

Raven chuckled, "He's been finished for some time, it was just amusing to see you three stand there all stiff."

Starfire giggled.

Robin turned around, annoyed and relieved. Raven fixed her top, and then handed Starfire the baby. She stood up, and looked at the Teen Titans.

"You all have been the best friends anyone could ask for," she began.

"Giving me a home… giving me support… giving me… a life."

"Raven, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm sorry… but this is where I leave you."

"What!?!" a shocked Robin said

"Raven, you can't…!" Cyborg added in a grieve voice

"Yeah, Raven, I'll do better. I'll be a better baby-sitter. I promise." Beast Boy said desperately

"It's not you… It's me… and my son. I knew that I would be a burden on all of you, and I was… I still am. As long as I remain here, I am impeding your lives. It's not your responsibility to take care of Constantine, it's mine. I… I'm so… sorry."

She slowly walked up to each of the Titans, and embraced them. Starting with Robin, she whispered, "You encouraged me to not remain hidden, and you knew when I needed support. Say goodbye to Bruce and Alfred for me."

Then she approached Cyborg, "You were there when I was scared, when I was in trouble. You helped me regain control and remain strong. Take care of yourself."

Then Beast Boy, "You always brightened up my day. You knew how to cheer me up, and encouraged me to be better than I was. Don't ever change." She gave Beast Boy a small kiss on the cheek.

Last, she turned to Starfire. The Tamoranian did not understand, but the tears flowed.

"That time when we switched bodies,1 I will never forget. All those times when you told me things that no one else could. Your attitude on life made mine more than constant cynicism. I never had a sister before. But if I had, I would have wanted her to be you. Not like you… but you."

Starfire set down the baby on the bed, and the two embraced for a long time.

"I know that when you have children, Star. You will be a great mom. You are destined to be."

"I am jealous of you, Raven. Though it is not my nature, I am. You have which I do not, and that which I have wanted my whole existence. You have a son. A son to call your own."

"But I have a family," Raven answered, "My own little nest is here, with all of you."

Raven let go of Starfire, picked up Constantine and her belongings, and walked to the door.

"But now it is time," Raven said in a teary voice as she looked back, "for this little Raven to leave the nest."

Just like that… she was gone.

And it was then that the Teen Titans disbanded, and Father Thomas would wake up the next morning unable to see.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mark?" Constantine said, staring.

"Uh what?"

"You must've dozed off. You said there was a _message_ for me."

"Oh, right," he said dazed, his eyes half-closed.

Brother Mark blinked twice and shook himself awake, then handed Constantine a compact disk, probably a DVD. He pointed to a laptop on the table. Constantine gave him a funny look.

"Hey! It's personal. I didn't even peek." Brother Mark assured him

Constantine continued to stare expressionlessly. "Oh! Right. I'll be giving that sword a polish, if you need me."

Constantine shook his head, pressed the eject button, and inserted the disc.

A pretty Caucasian girl with green goggles and short red hair appeared on the screen. Below her head displayed the words, "This message is for Constantine."

The hologram began to play its message.

"Hey Cutie. I understand you've never wanted to get involved in this business, but we're at a difficult… er… stage right now and could use some extra help. I've read a lot about you and your work is awesome. But, let's just say that you're a little rough around the edges, and we'd be happy to give you some free training. Plus it'd clear your name! We'd think you'd make a great addition to our team."

Then floating head faded, and in its place, the words "Teen Titans" displayed.

The female voice was heard again, voicing over the displaying words. "If you're interested, here's the address. Meet me there at 6:00 on Friday."

The hologram of her head reappeared on the screen, winked at him, then faded out.

Constantine pondered this message, his knuckles of his right hand touching his chin. This was not the first time the Teen Titans offered him an invitation.

_Mom never really wanted me to get involved. She always said the Titans were trouble, in one form or another. But I've put this off far too long, I should at least give it a try. I mean, I can't kill everyone I meet. Can I?_

He walked back into the white room of the armory, to see Brother Mark finish his work with the sword.

"Oh that was fast. What'd they say?"

Constantine didn't answer, he took the new 'trinkets' and the sword. He walked through a pair of glass doors that opened at his approach. He turned back to the young inventor.

"Prep a jet."

Then he added,

"Please."

---

The familiar jet of the Knights of the Kingdom of God approached a large island, with a building structure in the center. Off on the edge was a circular landing platform, one that the pilot decided to use.

This jet that Constantine disembarked was the standard, but had been vastly upgraded since the time of his father. He checked and made sure he was at the right address.

He heard a voice behind him, "Hey, Cutie."

Without even looking, he responded, "Hello, Robin."

A girl appeared out of the mist made from the jet's landing fumes. She had light red hair, so it almost looked orange. She wore a pair of green goggle-glasses as a mask, and had a short yellow cape that went to the waist. She wore a tight red t-shirt that had a circled R on the left part of the chest. She had green shoes and bare legs.

"Glad you decided to show up," she said

"Am I late?"

"No. I just didn't think you would come."

"I thought I might give it a try."

Robin smiled. Constantine continued, "So, what's new?"

"Just about everything. The Teen Titans have become a global organization, separated into various factions. I'm a part of Faction A, located right here in this city."

Robin pointed to the new and improved Titans Tower. Which instead of being designed to look like one T, it looked like two TT. Either this meant for 'Teen Titans' or 'Titans Tower,' Constantine couldn't decide.

The doors opened, and Robin led him inside.

"It's a little quiet," Constantine said in observation

"Oh that? That's because we're on the ground floor. Upstairs is where the real party is."

Constantine noticed that this was much larger than his mother had ever described to him. Something about this place was very unsettling. They were in the main entrance room, which looked like it was hardly ever occupied. Robin pressed the button to the elevator at the end of the room, the door slid open, and the two entered. A light rock-music played as they waited for the elevator to reach the designated room.

Blip!

"We're here," Robin said happily, "I'll introduce you to the team."

She led Constantine into the living room. Robin pointed to a green skinned, African American girl, hovering in mid-air, somehow propelled by green light-energy emitted from her finger.

"That's Jade," Robin explained, "She's the newest GL."

"Hey," Jade said, not even looking up from the book she was reading

A black-haired Caucasian boy in a red, blue, and yellow outfit was watching TV. At the sound of his name, he pressed the 'mute' button and greeted the guest.

"I'm sure you've heard of Superboy," Robin suggested, Constantine had heard much about him, but whatever he did know was repeated by the red-haired Robin.

"Y'know? The clone of Kal-El. His real name's Kon-El."

"Glad you've decided to join the team," Superboy said as he extended a hand for Constantine to shake. After a few seconds, Superboy realized Constantine wasn't going to shake it, and put it down.

"Robin told me she's been wanting to recruit you for your various… abilities. Ever since we lost Aquagirl, we've been needing a fifth member."

"Fifth?" Constantine inquired as he raised an eyebrow, "Who's the fourth?"

A door off to the side, that led to the weight room, opened, and a teen with metal wings, clad in a silver armor-like costume and helmet stepped in.

"Hmph. So _this_ is Constantine," he said with a slight tone of grudge, "Nice of you to show up after Robin made the same offer three times."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"I don't really care if you do," he snorted about two inches from Constantine's face, "just don't get in the way."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated?"

Then Warhawk stepped back, noticing that Constantine wondered who he was, and filled him in.

"Rex Stewart."

Robin chimed in with "He also goes by Warhawk."

Then a middle-aged woman in a wheelchair rolled into the room, she had a stern look on her face.

Not knowing if she was going to say something, Robin introduced her anyway, "This is Oracle."

"Barbara Gordon," she affirmed as she took Constantine's hand and shook it.

Constantine drew back, and looked around the room.

"Only you five?"

"Actually, there's only four of us," Warhawk said coldly, "Oracle organizes and calculates the missions."

So that was it then, a team consisting of Superboy (Kon-El), Warhawk (Rex Stewart), Jade (a female Green Lantern), and a female Robin/

"Nothing really happens in our… jurisdiction. The other Teen Titan Factions take care of it most of the time."

"So how do you guys pass the time in here? Do you go to school?"

Everyone glared at Constantine at the sound of his question. They were surprised by his completely serious face when they thought he must be joking.

"We spend time training, playing video games, watching TV… y'know, teen stuff. What do _you_ do on your off hours?"

"I hardly ever have time for… whatever, usually when I return from a mission I'm sent on another one. Either that or I'm running from someone who wants me dead."

"Well," Robin said eagerly, "How bout I give you a tour?"

"Oh. Okay."

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Time to go to work," Oracle announced

Warhawk pointed a finger an inch from Constantine's nose, who he had to reposition his head.

"_Don't_ get in my way."

Oracle turned to Robin, and directed a thumb toward Constantine, "Take him with you."

"Does this buzzer always go off _randomly_?"

"Pretty much." Robin answered as she and he ran out the door.

"What triggers it?"

"I think it's better that you stay cute," Robin flirted, "and not ask so many questions."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was raining.

Thunder clapped made its rumbles, like a boiling ball going down the lane, or the continuous stomping of feet by twenty people.

Raven opened the door to the Chapel; she was soaking wet. The baby might get a cold.

"Father Thomas?"

Her call went unanswered.

The Chapel was empty, desolate, and deserted. Candles were lit dimly, giving off a faint glow that hardly lighted the room, making it difficult to see.

Raven slowly approached the altar.

Father Thomas came through the door to the back room.

"Raven?" he muttered uncertain, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Father," she answered, but when Raven noticed Father Thomas' blank eyes, she gasped.

"Oh God! What…? What happened?"

"I lost my sight."

"How?"

"I don't know. But it happens. That's life."

Then he pointed in some random direction, but Raven understood that he meant to point to a crucifix.

"Perhaps **_he_** is testing me…"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, It's quite alright, my dear," he said compassionately, "Now, Raven, why did you come here on this awful night?"

"I… I need a place to stay."

Father Thomas smiled gently, obviously he knew that she had left Wayne Manor.

"A Chapel is no place for a young lady, Raven, much less a mother. It is a place of worship."

Then, sensing her distress, he added, "But I'm sure you could stay… for a little while."

"Oh thank you, Father Thomas!"

"Although I don't think I'll be much help with the baby, considering my recent… condition."

He led Raven into the library, and toward a door on the left. Raven had never been in this room before.

"Now, this is where Jeff would sleep. It's not much, mind you, but he didn't complain."

Jeff's room was considerably smaller than Raven's. And albeit she was used to a large room, so that she could 'space out,' this would do… temporarily.

"Thank you."

Father Thomas left her, closing the door. Raven glanced around the room. The old wooden walls were painted white, and a small closet was next to the door. Raven noticed that Jeff did, in fact, wear more than the typical jeans and white collared. The bed was made nicely, as if untouched in years… literally. But it was small too, and she wondered how someone as tall as Jeff managed to fall asleep on it. There was a headboard behind the pillow of the bed, with a lamp there for some late-night reading. A small table was next to it, with a frozen alarm clock that didn't tick or move, and pictures of Jesus Christ and his mother Mary.

Raven wondered where she was going to put Constantine. She was foolish, and forgot the crib at the mansion. She opened one of the small six drawers that were positioned below the table beside the bed, took blankets from Jeff's bed, filled one of the drawers, and placed her infant son in it.

Though a baby, Constantine knew that he too did have much space.

_Hopefully Mommy will let me play on the floor at least._

Raven watched her son fall fast asleep in his new bed, and she too lied down. The room had a cold feeling about it, and Raven knew why. The room had been uninhabited for so long that the warmth from a human body had left it. Raven also felt sad from the memories that filled this room.

And just when she thought she had Jeff all figured out, here was a secret he kept from her.

But to that she knew why he did also. He never told her about this room either one: because he was ashamed of it, or two: because he did not want to be tempted to do anything Raven would not have been ready for.

Remembering her self sacrificing husband, Raven closed her eyes and fell asleep on the mattress.

---

"Miss Raven, you're fired."

Two weeks past, Raven had found a job in a small fast-food restaurant. But now it seemed that the opportunity had disappeared.

"Please, Mr. Aziz, give me another chance," she pleaded

Raven was wearing a sauce-stained apron, and a small back-carrier held Constantine, fast asleep.

"Your baby has been distracting you too much," he explained, "You can't be breast-feeding and diaper-changing when there's a rush. The point is, Raven, you're just not good help."

"But, please. I really need the money. Please, just another chance. This is the only place that accepted me. I can't afford a sitter. Please."

She was referring to Father Thomas, who had spent the last weeks in Rome with the Pope. Apparently, something happened. But without him, Raven had no food. She had to find a job.

"Oh alright. One more chance."

"Thank you!" she cried as she embraced him, "Thank you so much!"

"Okay! Okay! Get off me, please. Get back to work."

---

One year later.

There was a knock at the door.

The door to Raven's apartment. After a long time of working and slaving over mere hourly wages, then being promoted to higher ranks, Raven was finally being able to have her own place to stay. It wasn't large, but just large enough for a mother and her son.

Raven was wearing a pink spring dress that went down to the ankles, and a yellow apron over that. Her hair had grown much longer, for she had disregarded the idea of cutting it anymore. It lengthened down to her shoulders, and two strands of hair hung over her eyebrows, went down her cheeks to her chin.

She answered the door.

A familiar face was staring back at her. A man, long black hair, tied in a pony-tail and slicked back, was in a dark suit – black tie, jacket, and pants, with a white dress shirt. When he spoke, Raven immediately recognized his voice.

"Raven?"

He no longer wore a mask. Raven replied, "Hello, Robin."

"Good. You remember me."

"It's good to see your eyes instead of that mask, but whatever happened to the Teen Titans?"

"The four of us split up. Cyborg and Beast Boy went on to form the Teen Titans as a global organization, along with Speedy, Aqualad, and the others. It's mainly a training center for young superheroes and meta-humans."

"And you?"

"I went back to Batman," Robin said, "He and I are partners now while I attend _college_. I help out whenever I can. Beast Boy, Cyborg and I stay in touch. Oh! These are for you."

He handed her a bouquet of purple flowers. She took them and blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Um… Thank you."

It occurred to Raven that Robin was making a social visit, but not just to catch up. He must have wanted something else. She also realized that he had been standing at the doorway the whole time.

"Oh! I'm sorry for being rude. Please come in."

He stepped in and looked around the apartment. It wasn't as fancy as his place, but Raven kept it clean.

"So, whatever happened to you and Starfire?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

There was a long pause, the Robin began, "Raven, I'm guessing that the years have been hard on you, and that you're alone… it doesn't have to be that way."

"I… I…"

Then he eased in and made to kiss her. She felt herself drawn to him, and her eyes slowly closed. Suddenly, they shot open as she saw Jeff behind Robin. She immediately drew away, disallowing him to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, Dick. I can't."

"Why not?" he asked confused. He saw the look in her eyes, and knew what she was thinking. Hadn't a year been long enough? Then he spoke very bluntly.

"Raven, Jeff's dead."

"I… I know. I just can't."

Constantine was heard in the other room, the sounds of his cries disturbing the silence.

"I have a baby, Dick. Jeff is my husband."

"But he's dead!"

"That doesn't mean I won't see him again. I want to remain faithful, just like would be for me. You're not mad are you?"

"No," he lied, "I'm not. I guess I should be leaving."

Raven didn't say anything.

Robin walked out, and closed the door behind him.

Raven pondered whether she had made the right choice. But she knew that he would understand, sooner or later, that they weren't meant for each other, and that she'd only cheat him of _his_ true love.

Despite this, Raven understood _why_ Robin revisited her.

---

"Good day, Class."

"Hell-ll-o! Mis-ter Jon-der-ston!" The entire class said in unison.

"Alright, we will begin with a question. Many of you believe in God, yes?"

The little boys and girls nodded.

"Very well. Let me ask you this: Did God create everything?"

There was a long pause, each student didn't know who was to raise his hand.

One gray-skinned hand slowly raised. It was a boy with gray-skin and navy blue hair.

"Yes?" The instructor inquired

"Of course." The boy answered.

"Aha! You have fallen into my trap finally, Constantine. Your arrogance got the better of you this time. If God created everything, how does _evil_ exist? God must have created evil, showing yet again that God is just a false manifesto of a pathetic religion desperately grasping for something to believe in."

"God did not create evil." The small boy stated

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "No? You believe God exists and created everything?"

The little boy tried to explain, "What is the definition of _dark_? Dark is simply the absence of light. Theoretically, darkness does not exist, it is simply a term we use to define and display something that is without light. What about _cold_? That is simply the absence of warmth. Again, something must be _present_ for there not to be cold or dark. There must be warmth and light. They are both terms we have to show the lack of either energies. The same is true with God. When God is not present somewhere or in something, we label it evil – just for the sake of calling it something. God did not create evil."

There was a moment of silence after he had finished. Then the entire class exploded, plaudits were heard in every echo of the room, and the teacher lowered his head, ashamed.

"Who told you that, young man?" The teacher probed maliciously

He smiled and answered simply.

"My mother."

---

"Yes. And how does that make you feel?"

"Well, um… actually…"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oh, excuse me. I have to take this."

"Of course, Miss Raven."

Raven stood up and walked to a corner, pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

"Can this wait? I'm with a client."

A voice was heard on the other end of the line, "Terribly sorry, Miss Raven, but I believe your son, Constantine, has gotten himself into trouble… again."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Erm, would you mind…?"

"Oh yes! Right away. Sorry."

She turned to her patient, "I'm sorry, Mr. Napier. Could we pick up on this tomorrow?"

"Oh. Sure."

"Yes, I'm sorry. My son seems to be at the principal's office."

She opened the door, and walked out. Her voice said one last thing.

"Help yourself to the chocolates."

She quickly got into her blue Cadillac XLR, and drove off.

There was a hot pie sitting next to her that she was saving for lunch.

_Guess I'll have to offer a peace pie._

Her car quickly approached the school, she parked, and exited the car.

She wore a beige business suit, with a blackish shirt behind it, nice light-brown high heels, and a beige skirt that went down knee-length.1

Carrying the pie, she entered the school's quiet hallway, and walked toward the office labeled "Principal."

The sound of her high heels made a distinct and repetitive noise as she strode down the marble hallway.

Clok clok clok clok clok.

She opened the door, and looked around the small office.

The principal was there, with a look of severe disappointment in his face, and 8-year-old Constantine, with a look of solemn guilt and shame in a frown.

"Thank you for coming in, Miss Raven," the principal said kindly, "and taking time off from your busy schedule."

"What seems to be the problem?" she sat down next to her son

"Well, it seems our lad, Constantine, is a bit of a rebel. He has little respect for authority, and just today, he got in a bit of a spat with one of the teachers."

"He- He was trying to say God didn't exist!"

"Connie, let the man finish."

"I suggest that Constantine write a letter of apology to the offended teacher. Are you in agreement with that, Miss Raven?"

Raven nodded seriously.

Then a small smirk came across the principal's face.

"Also, it appears that your son has been getting into a few fights with some of the other students, _physical_ fights."

"Is this true, Constantine?"

"Well, yeah! They- They call me a _freak_!"

Raven suddenly felt anger, but composed herself.

She turned and smiled to the principal, "Is this true, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Raven."

Then his smirk grew even larger.

"Your son _is_ sort of a…"

"What?"

It was the same old thing again. Someone pointing out Constantine's "illegitimacy," even though technically he wasn't. Again, someone calling Raven a whore. Again, someone announcing her inexperience and lack of discipline. Just like when she was a little girl, someone calling her a freak.

Raven's anger grew so much that it became noticeable. The principal's smirk disappeared, and realizing that he shouldn't have pissed off a major superpower, recoiled. Fear was smitten across his pathetic face.

Raven became aware of his feelings, and regained control.

"Well, I'll just take my son home now."

"G-Go right ahead. I'm sorry ab-b-bout all th-this."

"Oh! I baked you a pie. Come on, Constantine."

She led her son out, leaving the pie on his desk.

The door closed.

A sound of splat-explosion was heard, followed the distinct smell of cherry.

Raven and Constantine giggled to each other on their way out.

---

Raven hovered in mid-air, legs crossed, humming to herself and reading a book.

Constantine walked in. After that incident with the school, Raven opted to home-school him. But now, they were on a break, and Raven was catching up on a story she had long set aside.

"Mom?"

"Yes, my son?"

He slowly approached her, and she closed and put down the book. Still hovering, she smiled at him.

"What is it?"

"Um… The kids at school… they have two parents… mommies and daddies. How come I don't have a daddy?"

"Oh, Constantine, you do. You have a daddy. And he loves you very much."

"How come he's not here now?"

The familiar tears came to her eyes, she hadn't spoken of her husband in a long time.

"Well, he… died."

_That_ was something Constantine understood.

"Oh. Why?"

"He… He died for you and me."

There was a long silence.

"What was he like?"

The sound of that question and what it meant… and more importantly what it asked about, made Raven happy.

"He… was… like a guardian angel. He was brave, despite his lack of strength or power, and he was determined… determined to fulfill his destiny."

"What was his destiny?"

"His destiny… was to make _you_, Constantine."

"Why?"

"I… I don't know yet. But I'm sure it's important."

Constantine sat on the ground, looking up at his mother.

"What else was he like?"

"He was so devoted to me. I never truly understood… how much… how much he really loved me. He loved me so much… he… gave up his life. He always comforted me, and he was the first and only person who could get close to me and who I _let_ get close. I wanted to give my life up for him, but… he beat me to it. Constantine, your father was a great man."

"What was his name?"

"Your father's name was… Jeff."

Constantine raised an eyebrow, "Really? Oh. I thought he had a cooler name."

"Like what?"

"Like… The Terminator!"

"The Terminator?"

Constantine laughed.

When he caught his breath, he asked, "What did he look like?"

"Just like you."

"Really?"

"What? You thought he looked cooler?"

"No, I just thought he looked like… you."

That remark made Raven cry. It was too much.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because," she sniffed and sobbed, "I… I miss your daddy so much."

"Well, if it makes you sad, Mommy, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"It… It doesn't make me sad." Raven said as she wiped the tears

"We'll talk later about it, okay?"

Raven nodded.

As Constantine walked away, he heard her voice, "Where do you think your going?"

"Uh…"

"You need to meditate."

"Aw man! Right now? C'mon! Why?"

"You know you've had those powers since you were four. You need meditation to hone those skills and keep your emotions in check."

"But you don't! I see _you_ crying every time I turn around!"

Raven ignored Constantine's disrespect, "C'mon. You need the tranquility anyway."

He frowned.

"This is not a punishment, son. You know you need this."

"Oh all right."

He hovered next to Raven, crossed his legs, and began chanting with her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Teen Titans soared across the empty street. Robin was speeding on a motorcycle, and the rest were flying. Constantine had a sour look on his face. Jade noticed it and confronted him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just… I have a jet, my own jet. I have, like, a million ways to get around: I can fly, have a jet, can walk, or instantly teleport myself."

"So?"

He hesitated, "Flying always seems to take forever."

"Well, we don't mind."

They all flew at a quick pace, and were just above Robin. They weren't high in the air, but actually, close to the ground. They were close enough to hear the message sent from Oracle.

"A distress call was sent out in an area where a blimp crashed. I don't exactly know if the call came from somebody on or off the blimp. But either way, someone _did_ cause that blimp to crash. Check it out."

"So who is it this time? Anyone we know?" Robin asked

"No, I don't know. Records and files don't list who it is."

"Right. We're on our way. Actually, we're coming up on the blimp now."

The structure looked like it had been half submerged in the ground, and had taken a severe nosedive. The coverings of it were completely burned off, as if the fire had been for a long time. It was horrible to witness. With no coverings, only the blimp's framework remained, which's curved bars made it appear as if a giant ribcage in an elephant graveyard. Some of the rafters remained, though, as if to give it some ceiling and protection. Any coverings that survived were the blimps basic rounded walls and ceiling.

Small fires were occasionally seen around and inside it, but most were died out. How long had this structure been here?

"Titans, careful." Superboy ordered.

Robin got off her cycle, and joined the others on foot.

They entered what was left of the blimp's structure, as if to make an inspection.

"See anything weird, guys?" Robin asked

No one responded, the place was dead quiet.

"Well, I noticed something," She continued, "How come the ground hasn't suffered any damage? It looks completely level. It was as if the blimp was built into the ground."

"So? What are you trying to say?"

"I think we've been set up."

"Very good, heroes." A scratchy, mechanical voice shot, disturbing the silence. The voice seemed to echo throughout the blimp's frames.

"The Teen Titans," it began, "And you've brought a friend."

The teenage superheroes and monster hunter searched the remains with their eyes, trying to locate the source of the voice.

"It is he whom I have the quarrel with. You have made a mistake in coming here, fools. For this will be your final hour. Leave the blasphemer to me, and you will live."

No one moved.

"No? Very well. You have chosen death, then. Know that I, _Skelmar_, will show you no mercy. Prepare."

The sound of mechanized movement was heard… repetitively.

They couldn't find the source.

It pierced the silence from seemingly everywhere.

Where was the noise?

Clank, seert, zzt. Clank, seert, zzt.

Where?!

Clank, zzt.

Robin noticed a white figure drop down outside the blimp, she pointed and they ran toward him. The figure revealed himself, making the Titans stop abruptly in terror.

After pushing back a long, white cape that hid his body to behind his shoulders, he had the appearance of a metal bug. A steel grasshopper. He was at least ten feet tall, and had skinny, white, metal arms. On the ends of the arms were huge, sharp claws that held in their grasp some kind of thin cylinder. His torso looked like a human skeleton, only metallic – with curved ribs protecting a bent spine of white iron. The waist too looked like a metallic human skeleton's pelvis. His legs looked the most like a grasshopper, them being so long. The part above the knee was pointing forward, whilst the part below it was pointing back – as if it were a "less than" sign ( ). The ankle and foot were the exact same to the claw, only larger.

His face was the most disturbing – if that even was his face. It might have been a mask. It appeared to be a silver _flat_ skull's face, without a nose-hole. The eyes were slits, but smoked. Two cuts protruded upward, above the eyes, and sharply angled back toward the middle of the forehead. The mouth was like that of a skull, with two large flat fangs that ended it on each side. In the middle were metal slits, not exactly teeth, because they were practically connected to each other, and showing no sign of separation.

The eyes were frightening. Cold, dark, dead eyes.

Skelmar bent his legs, positioned his body low, then launched himself into the air. The Teen Titans' heads shot up, trying to follow his movements, gazing into the dusk of the setting sun. Skelmar took again to the rafters.

Their heads still gazing up, Robin gave a small grunt, which was meant to be taken as an order to draw back into the structure of the blimp. They obeyed, each of their eyes searching the above for the white fiend of metal to return.

Sweat began to run down Superboy's temple as he gripped his gloved fists hard. Robin drew her bostaff. Jade, Constantine, and Warhawk positioned to fight.

Constantine closed his eyes, and tried to sense him. But he couldn't. Why not?! Was he using some kind of mental cloaking device? Or did he even exist at all?

The question was answered by the familiar sound of clanks.

Skelmar was on the move.

He was repositioning himself amongst the rafters and ceiling posts, calculating his next move to strike.

The fools know not what awaits.

The skies became much darker, and the blimp lost its illumination – making it very difficult to see.

The area was dead silent.

The claw from each of Skelmar's feet released its hold of the partial roof. The sound from this signaled the Titans that Skelmar was right above them!

Constantine's face whipped around, eyes catching sight of the white figure falling toward them.

In mid-air, Skelmar's sharp thumbs pressed a button on the metallic sticks he held in his hands. The top of each cylinder opened up, and a two-foot long black rod shot out, extending to its full capacity. The rods became surrounded by a glowing green electrical current, that spiraled around it and sparked when each ion reached the top.

These were his _electroswords_, and Superboy immediately knew that it was Kryptonite.

The Teen Titans scattered a few feet, and Skelmar landed feet first in the center of the circle of five… kicking up dust from the land.

"Titans, attack!"

Jade used her ring's light to make an extension of her arm for an assault. Skelmar hit her twice, making sparks fly. The two green energies collided but for a second. After knocking her back, Skelmar glanced behind him to see Superboy and Robin attack him simultaneously. He jabbed his right electrosword at Superboy's arm, causing him to cry out in pain from the Kryptonite, and with the left he brought the sword down hard, slicing the bostaff in half.

Constantine leapt into the air, quickly drew his pistols, and pummeled Skelmar with them. The monster extended his arms in opposite directions, and rotated his upper body at unthinkable speed. Although his head wasn't moving, his torso looked like the blades of a helicopter in action, even with his cape following in momentum. Each of the blasts was halted by the rapid spinning of Skelmar. The bug positioned his body to redirect a blast back at Constantine, knocking him down.

Lying on his back, head gazing at his foe, Constantine holstered his pistols back under his arms. He quickly got to his feet, drew his sword, and saw that the spinning Skelmar was moving toward him with full attention.

Skelmar stopped spinning, and went back to the individual strikes of one electrosword at a time. He made a couple slashes at Constantine's left side, but then made to cut him in the right arm. Constantine, set his fists holding the sword to his face and pointing the blade down vertically, blocked it. He then motioned his blade from right to left at Skelmar, who returned the favor with two strikes to Constantine's back, which the boy blocked with a flip to the left.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Skelmar swung his right electrosword behind him, hitting Warhawk squarely in the chest. The rest of the Titans attacked now, and when Constantine maneuvered a backflip inches away from the right hand of Skelmar, he thrust his sword horizontally at the metal opponent.

Skelmar knew how to manage more than one opponent. He threw his electroswords in the air, stood on his hands, and caught them with his feet.

Kicking madly and gracefully at the same time, Skelmar blocked every attack that was presented to him – from Jade's green blasts, to Superboy's hard kicks and heat vision, to Constantine's sword thrust upward, to Robin's quick wrist action of her half bostaff.

Then Skelmar cartwheeled toward Warhawk, who opened his hands and activated sharp talons for combat. In the midst of the cartwheel, Skelmar reassumed his original stance, with the rods in hand. Crossing his arms, Skelmar slashed twice at Warhawk's swinging claws. Next, bringing each electrosword from the opponents behind him to the opponents in front of him for a few seconds, Skelmar again turned his attention to Constantine.

Making a motion so quick the hunter could hardly notice it, Skelmar made a small jump and raised both electroswords over his head to bring them down on Constantine. Using the levitation skills granted to him maternally, Constantine jumped backwards onto a thick horizontal rafter, and whilst his right hand held the sword, he thrust his left hand forward fast in a motion of power.

Skelmar lifted his head, and knew what came next. Avoiding the force, Skelmar leapt to a wall, as the _impact_ made a two-foot dent in the floor from Constantine. Skelmar spun himself so that he would land feet first on the wall, and bent his legs to launch himself back at them.

After everyone's heads turned, Skelmar propelled himself forward headfirst at tremendous velocity. Landing hard in the middle of the group, the shock forced all into the air and away… except Superboy.

It was very dark now, and with the dust kicked up from that crash, it was practically impossible to see your own nose.

But Superboy saw Skelmar and ran at him. Charging his heat vision, he sent three blasts of red eye stream at the skeleton. One at his shoulder, which Skelmar disallowed by placing his electrosword at a diagonal direction where the arm was bent outward and his hand at his waist, making the angle for deflection perfect at the shoulder. Superboy sent another one at Skelmar's face, which he flicked away. The third was designated at the right hand, which was the cause of failure. Skelmar slightly tossed his right rod into the air, making the heat vision miss it completely. He then brought his left blade hard across Superboy's face, the pain making him drop to one knee. Skelmar caught the other sword vertically, as it only fell a few centimeters, and gripping it hard…

…struck.

Robin's eyes shot wide open as she witnessed what happened, all in seven seconds. They abruptly shut, not wanting to see, but still hearing the thud of his fall.

Constantine's mouth dropped under his mask, and he turned, extended his arm, and reached behind him. Enveloping several pieces of debris with negative energy… he sent them at Skelmar.

Slashing his swords up and down, up and down, up and down, the villain swatted the pieces of rock and metal away like flies.

Jade flew at him in a fit of rage, but was caught off guard when Skelmar kicked his right leg forward, his foot clutching the girl by the face. He stomped his foot down hard, snapping her neck.

Warhawk followed, lunging himself at Skelmar in assault. But the steel beast brought his left leg over his head, bending his back forward, and also grabbing Warhawk by the neck. With the right leg still clutching Jade's limp body to balance him, he did the reverse gesture – throwing Warhawk into the air above him, bringing the left leg back to the ground, then throwing the right leg up and back too, standing on his hands, released the other victim, then moved his legs again to the floor, and stood upright. The two bodies flew through the air, and into the ceiling.

Constantine and Robin attacked him now, Constantine with his sword, and Robin with the remaining half of her bostaff. She wielded it like a sword. Skelmar engaged the two. Constantine spun around twice, trying to strike him in the leg, but with a simple flick-of-the-wrist downward, Skelmar averted it. Robin tried to hit him in the jaw, but Skelmar deflected that with a motion of the blade rising from waist to shoulder. His head alternating between opponents, Skelmar began twirling his electroswords at a very rapid rate, making it extremely difficult for Constantine or Robin to beset him at all.

Skelmar then stood like a flamingo, on one leg, cocking the other one inward, and releasing it hard like a horse that bucks. The blow hit Constantine so hard in the stomach that it caused him to drop his sword and sail into a pile of debris. When he hit it, two large columns came down on top of him.

Focusing completely on the red-head, Skelmar struck violently at her with alternating rods. This caused her to constantly realign her body from side to side, left to right, to match each of his blows. 

Constantine pushed the two columns off him, and tried to stand up and clear the rest of the debris away.

Soon to be overwhelmed, Robin cried for aid.

"Constantine! Hurry!"

The hunter hurled himself forward, but was too late.

Having both electroswords on the right side of his body, Skelmar used one to fiercely knock away the girl's weapon, and the other to smack her into a pile of rubble.

Constantine stopped abruptly.

"No, Robin!"

Skelmar turned to the blasphemer, and picked up Robin's dropped weapon with his left foot.

Constantine extended his hand, making his faithful sword return to him.

He gripped it hard with both hands.

Now standing only on his right leg, Skelmar bounced as he lightly held each of the weapons, slightly twirling each one.

Sweat appeared on the eyebrows of Constantine under his mask as he looked at the body of the fallen Superboy and rubble that housed Robin. He blinked once, the eyes then returning to his opponent.

The sweat made the mask stick to his face.

Skelmar's right foot pushed off the ground, and launched him into the air.

Constantine stood poised for battle, and Skelmar's hand-blades were above his head.

Father Thomas' blind eyes shot open.

The thunder clapped, and the rain beat down upon the roof.

"Hmm. The coming Nightmare grows darker. I fear for the son of Raven. The dark cloud of Sin," Father Thomas breathed, "blinds us all."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raven sat with her legs crossed in a maroon leather chair. She wore her usual business suit, with the beige attire. Although her hair now had grown much longer, and while back-in-the-day Raven would have abhorred it that way, now she found it quite suitable. Her navy-blue hair was pulled back and tied in a pony-tail, making the main portion of it trail back, showing her ears. Two strands of hair threaded down past her cheeks and to her chin. She jotted down some notes on what the other person in the room was saying.

"Hmm. Well, I can easily see a solution to this problem, Dan. The fact is, you are having these emotional break-downs simply because you are not in control of your emotions."

"Huh? What exactly do you mean, Miss Raven?"

"For instance, there was that… embarrassing incident in the park last Tuesday, which could have been avoided had you not gotten angry. Now, I understand that everyone gets angry at times, but what you can and have to control is if that anger tempts you into making a decision that you regret. Thus explains your feeling of guilt and depression the next day."

"Oh okay," he stammered, "J-Just gimme the pills."

"Prescriptions are not required here, Dan. You know that. I'm not that kind of therapist. I analyze your mind, tell you the problem and the solution, and you save money by not buying drugs that only last temporarily."

"B-But I want the pills."

"If anything, the pills make you more inclined to repeat the actions and mistakes that you did before," then she added sarcastically, "And I know you love these weekly visits."

"N-No. I want the pills. Last doc said pills are good."

"Well, I may be a doctor, but the problem you are facing is not one that medicine can solve. Simply look inside yourself, and ask God for the strength to resist the temptation. Like I always say—"

"Anger is pointless," he said, finishing her sentence.

"Precisely. Now, if you could…"

She suddenly stopped.

An image appeared in her mind – Constantine. He was in danger. There was a tall, white figure battling him, but… it was hard to tell who. It didn't matter who it was, her son was in danger, and she had to help.

"…Terribly sorry," Raven continued hesitatingly, "but I just realized something came up. Can we continue this another time? Next Monday okay? Good. I want to see some progress, Dan. You can do it."

She gathered up her briefcase and walked out of her office, leaving her patient bewildered – not only at the fact that he didn't get the pills, but also by the hot lady who just stormed out.

---

Raven got into her car and drove quickly to her apartment.

She entered and walked into her bedroom. It was filled with similar décor as when Raven was once a teenager – with the comedy-tragedy faces and Halloween-looking patterns that littered the atmosphere.

Raven opened her closet to reveal a costume – much different from the Teen Titans version. She undressed and put it on.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She saw that she was wearing a familiar leotard that trailed from shoulder to the hips, only this one was white and sleeveless. The torso-covering portion displayed a red-cross, the vertical branch went from the bottom of her neck to her abdomen, and the horizontal branch went across her bosom, slightly rounding in certain places.

She also wore a white cape, but with no hood attached. She no longer needed to hide her face as she did while in battle. This cape was fastened to her in the same manner as Robin's old cape, but it hung down to the ankles. Instead of the slip-on boots that lay in shadow of the bare legs, Raven's new costume had whole-leg boots, so as not to be indecent. These too were white, and nothing but Raven's arms and head showed her gray skin.

The reflection in the mirror brought back memories…

---

The standard jet for the Knights of the Kingdom of God soared through the air. Raven was seated in the pilot's chair. A small blinking light flashed next to another lit button, labeled 'Autopilot.'

Raven flicked a switch below the flashing light, immediately connecting her to the message sender. It was Father Thomas.

"Do I really have to do this?" she asked

"Well since Jeff is gone and there are no more knights to fill the gap, yes. That is, until young Constantine assumes the profession when he's older. Did you think that monsters would stop appearing just because the monster hunter is gone?"

"Well, no. I'm just… worried. I'm not very good at this, and I don't think I'll—"

"You'll be fine. Do you like the new outfit I designed for you?"

"Yes."

The jet's controls beeped with signs of destination. Raven became even more worried. This was her first monster she'd ever faced… all by herself.

_He's right. I'll be okay. I mean, Jeff did this for years. How hard could it be?_

"I'm approaching set destination, Father Thomas. Northwestern Canada."

"Remember, Raven, it's a werewolf."

"R-right. I know."

"It's your job to stop him before he hurts any more innocent people. Be careful, though, because he won't hold back. I've replaced the standard red-crystal with a silver bullet as the _power source_ for the pistols. That should take him down easy enough."

Raven noticed a small blip that was moving at a rapid pace suddenly come to a stop. She put two and two together...

"I've got him! He seems to have stopped in a forest. I'll land outside the immediate area, so as not to lose him."

"Very good, Raven. Jeff would be proud."

Raven sighed as the jet descended.

"You will be alright, my dear."

"And Constantine?"

"He's fine. I have him right here. Say 'hello,' little one. No? Well he's still too young. He's a very good baby, Raven."

She smiled.

"And he's lucky to have you as a mother," Father Thomas added.

The hatchway opened. Raven took Jeff's holster belt and put it on. She then holstered the pistols. Raven picked up the Jason Hockey Mask. Her hand trembled. She remembered the first time she had ever seen it, and now it was even more terrifying that she had to be the wearer.

She slowly strapped it to her face.

It smelled like Jeff.

Raven stepped down the open walkway of the jet.

The entire area was covered in two-inch deep snow. Snow littered the trees, air, and once-green grass. Winter had struck. The air was cold. The frost from it bit her cheeks, but she remembered that she had a job to do.

A small cloud of warm breath exited the nose portion of the mask.

Raven walked through the forest.

There wasn't a sound made, not even the sound of wind.

She sensed the beast was near, he was somewhere up in the trees. She entered a clear circular area, relatively treeless, that would provide some decent open space.

The werewolf's eyes peered out from the tree branches. A delicious young lady was in the open, just waiting to be devoured. His fangs dripped with saliva, and he began to pant viciously.

With a roar, the white ball of fur plummeted toward Raven. She leapt out of the way just in time.

"C'mon," Raven muttered, "I need someone to pound on."

The werewolf growled and lunged at her. Raven quickly grabbed her right pistol, but having no time to aim, had to take flight and reposition herself. As she hovered in mid-air, Raven slowly aimed the pistol, closing one eye so that the other could have total focus.

"Just hold still."

The werewolf did the opposite, he jumped high and tackled Raven, bring her to the ground. Raven made a small grunt as the werewolf fell off of her, and she scrambled to her feet. Drawing the other pistol, Raven fired with all her might. Out of the twenty shots fired, only three managed to hit the target.

The canine cannibal ran toward the Azarathian, and snapping out the fierce claws, slashed away her pistols. The werewolf shoved her to the ground.

He stood over Raven, pinning her to the cold, snowy earth.

She could feel the hot, fowl breath touch her face.

The werewolf sniffed hard, smelling Raven's intense fear, and seeing the sweat run down her face. She couldn't budge.

The werewolf leaned in closer, and drew his right claw up at Raven's face. Raven shut her eyes tight as she felt his nails slice three cut-marks across the mask—one across the forehead, one over the brows, and one through the eyes—marks that would be _indelible_. 

Raven held stiff.

The werewolf snarled, but the attempted removal of the girl's mask was disrupted when a broken piece of a tree's bark sailed through the air, and hit the beast in his side, knocking him off and away from Raven.

She stood up and felt the mask with her fingers. It had protected her.

After making the pistols return to her, Raven raised her arms, her hands in the shape where the thumb, index, and pinky finger were extended, summoning fragments of the forest.

"Azarath Metrion… Zinthos!"

Negative energy engulfed pieces of rock and wood.

Raven thrust each hand forward, launching a barrage of deadly objects at her foe.

The werewolf winced as he was overwhelmed by each one. Finally, when he could stand no more, he leapt on to each piece as Raven threw it, trying to get closer to his living meal.

Raven gasped, and released all objects from her grasp.

She turned and ran in the opposite direction, pushing away stray branches that impeded her path.

Raven sprinted with everything she had, but the werewolf's charge gained on her.

She heard a loud roar, glanced behind her, and saw the predator dive at her in kill-mode.

Remembering Jeff, she too leapt. And drawing her right pistol and turning around at the same time, she aimed while still hovering, and fired.

The glowing white beam shot through the air, and nailed the werewolf in the heart.

His eyes widened, and rolled back.

He fell to the ground in a heap.

Raven landed not too far away, and uttered a sigh of relief at the sight of the dead animal.

Normally, she would have collapsed from the exhaustion and stress of the situation, but given the fact that no one would catch her at this time, Raven remembered…

Her son was waiting.

---

The visions faded, and Raven was still standing in front of the mirror.

She looked at her hands. It had been a long time since she had worn this, but regardless, Constantine was in danger, and if helping him meant donning this suit once more, then so be it.

Raven opened the window, and took flight.

She knew where he was.

If only she was not too late…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A full-head helmet rested on the seat next to a man.

He and several others were traveling in a heli-plane, which obviously was a combination of a helicopter and an airplane. With the blades still in the usual place, two wings protruded out in opposite directions on either side of the transport vehicle right below them.

"Sir, approaching target of the distress call."

The man stood up, took the full-head helmet and placed it on his head.

The others joined in. The man's colors were different from the others. His outfit was outlined in light green, while the others were outlined in light blue. Each person wore a navy-blue and gray-silver camouflage vestment, pouches that lined the body, and the army attire of very distinguishable soldiers.

The green commander took two sub machineguns (pistol size) and holstered them in his white belt. He stuffed ammunition into the pockets and plastic pouches. The letters "**W.S.S.**," an acronym for the **World Security Syndicate**, shown on a patch on his right arm. A blue soldier took hold of a gattling gun, while another secured a rocket launcher. One soldier in particular strapped a four-turret blaster to his chest. Another snatched a long, fat cannon.

The green commander watched the pilot's screen as he saw five little yellow dots dance in a frenzy. Then, suddenly two disappeared. The commander's eyes widened at this.

"Gun it!"

"Yes, sir!" the pilot replied in obedience as he thrust the booster controls forward.

The heli-plane sped toward the blimp. The commander turned to the other five soldiers. They were holding on to a metal post by the ceiling for balance.

"Opening doors, sir!"

The side-doors of the vehicle slid open the light of _morning_ brightness shining in their eyes.

They descended to ground level upon advancement toward the blimp. The speed decreased. The vehicle finally came to a complete stop, and the six soldiers disembarked.

"Three life signs," the commander announced, "one in the rubble," he added as he pointed to his right, "another in the rafters," he raised his thumb upward.

Two soldiers volunteered consecutively for each survivor. As soon as the commander informed them of their whereabouts, each one responded with a prompt 'Yes, sir!' and 'Right away!' before dashing off to complete the assignment.

"Everyone else, with me," he ordered, "Now let's move out!"

The heli-plane took off to secure another position, leaving the soldiers on foot.

The men in uniform sprinted behind their leader, following his command. The green commander flicked his index and middle to the right, then swept it to the left – making a motion for them to slightly spread out. They obeyed.

The four of them ran into the heart of the blimp's infrastructure. The captain drew his sub machineguns, preparing for combat.

They came upon two figures. One was in the air, leaping toward the other, who ready to counter.

The figure in mid-air turned his attention to the new arrivals, and was taken by surprise when a large piece of rubble, enveloped in the black flame of negative energy, knocked him away from the boy he was about to pounce on.

As the tall, white figure fell to the ground, the soldiers turned to see that a woman in a white costume had thrown it.

The green commander recognized the boy.

"It's Constantine!" he screamed, "Fire!"

Blam blam blam blam blam blam!

Bratat brratatatata!

"No!" Raven cried, outstretching her hand that created a shield of negative energy to protect her son.

The soldier with the fat cannon pulled the trigger, his aim at Raven. A thick, yellow beam shot out, hitting Raven hard in the chest, and knocking her down.

"Mom!"

Constantine thrust both hands forward, the telekinesis shoving the firer into the wall.

Skelmar got up again, and ran toward his aggressors, blades held high.

The soldier strapped with the gattling gun pointed, "Commander, look!"

"Right!"

Fire from all camo-colored men was targeted toward the menacing bug. Constantine hurled himself off to the side, and ran to his mother.

"Mom! Are you okay?"

She groaned in pain.

Skelmar was soon overwhelmed and had to hide behind a piece of metal, and use it as a shield. The agent charged his fat cannon, and unleashed the yellow streak once more. Skelmar was shocked to see it blast through the parapet, and pass right between his legs.

At this, he backflipped over the metal safeguard, landed right in front of that soldier, sliced the cannon in two, and rammed the other blade through the man's neck.

The other man gritted his teeth as his rotated the lever on the gattling gun, sending forth a bombardment of lead. Skelmar bent his legs, and shot up into the rafters. Like a circus act, the claws clutched the post, and he spun around until he decided to fly back to his awaiting victims.

Deflecting as many blasts as he could, Skelmar came straight at the gattling gun man. The bug whipped his arm back, and threw the electrosword at him with all his might. It found a home in the man's forehead.

Skelmar landed on his hands, the other sparkling rod in his left foot. The soldier with four-turret blaster fired hard, and with some quick maneuvering, Skelmar was able to pick up one of the fallen agents and toss him at the gunner. The body knocked him down, and Skelmar cartwheeled to him. Skelmar's pinky and thumb claw snatched the pin to a grenade in the man's pouch. Skelmar pushed hard into the ground, launching himself away, and leaving the poor man shrieking as he tried to push off the dead body and remove the grenade from hi—

BOOM!

Skelmar picked up the electrosword that he had dropped earlier.

Only one more of these vermin to deal with.

The commander took a step back.

"Backup!" he yelled into his wrist microphone, "Now!"

Immediately the heli-plane crashed through the wall of what remained of the blimp. A bright spotlight shined on Skelmar.

It was still dark in the morning.

Skelmar stood composed, slowly adjusting his stance in the event that he'd have to make a sudden move.

Constantine left his mother's side.

He sprinted at the monster, sword in hand.

"You!!!"

Skelmar thrust his hand at Constantine, who was still running at him.

A red vortex appeared below Constantine's feet, and he fell into it as if it were a trap door.

His cry was silenced as the portal vanished.

"Sorry," Skelmar said coldly, "But I really have to go."

"No!" Raven screamed.

"But when times change," he continued, opening up a similar vortex, "it's all in the past."

Jumping into it, Skelmar was gone.

Raven lowered her eyes, she enveloped herself with negative energy, and phased into the ground.

The commander boarded the heli-plane, and it left the area.

Robin had an I.V. injected into her arm, she opened her eyes, which were just as bandaged as the rest of her body. A man in army fatigues stood over her.

"Where am I?"

"Easy," his calm voice assured her, "You're going to be okay."

"What happened?"

"You've been badly hurt."

"What about the others?"

"Rex Stewart survived," he answered, "but the rest are dead."

"And Constantine?" Robin gasped.

_That_ question went unanswered.

Raven reappeared and watched as the heli-plane flew away, a look of disgust passed over her face at the sight of their betrayal.

She looked back at the site.

The smoke had cleared away.

The fires had gone out.

_Constantine, _Raven thought to herself, with desperation,_ where are you…?_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"C'mon," a brunette said to her friend, "the movie's about to start."

"I know, I just have to make a pit stop first."

"Make it quick."

A blond-haired girl quickly trotted in to the Ladies' bathroom.

After she was finished, while she was washing her hands, she noticed that the noise and commotion had suddenly ceased. The only sound that remained was the running sink. She felt very awkward, wondering what had just happened. The girl turned off the sink, dried her hands, and walked out.

There was a large, square booth in the center of the theatre's lobby. Cash registers were placed two to a side. Behind the cash registers was a containment cylinder, it was quite immense in size – but it did house machines that release beverages, popcorn, and candy (among other treats).

The theater's lobby was empty.

All she could see were the clothes of the people, lying on the floor. The pieces of clothing weren't in a pile, they were perfectly aligned in the shape of the human body that each fit them. A possible hat, below it was the spread-out shirt, the pants or gown, socks, and shoes at the bottom.

It was as if each person was _sucked_ out of their clothes.

The blond-haired girl was baffled.

She gazed around, trying to comprehend on the situation and decide what to do next.

However, she did hear a vague and barely audible whimper. There was a cashier hiding under a waiting bench, quivering with fear. The girl turned and walked up to him.

"Hey! What's going on? Do you know what happened?"

The man just cried while she continued to ask questions.

"Who did this?"

A green reptile-insect creature was crawling on the ceiling, just above the two "survivors."

It slithered down to the wall.

"Answer me!"

The man pointed a shaking hand behind the girl and let out a faint yelp of panic.

"What?"

The girl suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her chest. She looked down to see a green spotted tail stick its point in her bosom. She gasped in pain. The strange thing was, the impalement _wasn't_ going to kill her, and it wasn't meant to. Something else was ending her life.

Something was _taking_ it away.

She felt her blood, body, skin, cells, everything being sucked out of her.

The tail was draining her, and she could see it… and feel it. The tail slightly expanded as the liquid seeped into it.

Her hands became like raisins or prunes. She felt very dry. Then she saw her hand shrivel up, and disappear within her own sleeve. When her eyeballs were sucked out, she saw no more.

The man stared in horror as the monster was drinking her like someone drinks from a soda cup at a fast-food restaurant. Slurp. He saw her condense, like balloon that suddenly loses its air. Nothing was left but her clothes, and of course the hole that had poked through it.

The clothes slid off the tail's tip, fell to the floor, and assumed the same position as all the others.

A croaky voice emitted from the round mouth.

"Now that I've taken care of that little vermin, you're next, little man."

It took a step forward, gently setting down its three-fingered foot.

The silence was broken by the open of a door. The monster knew who it was.

The hiding man saw it spread its wing-like extensions and take to the ceiling again.

The door closed.

A blond-haired boy in a black coat walked toward the center of the lobby, in his hand was a Jason Hockey Mask. He knew that he was too late.

"Hmm. Wonder what's playing."

His sarcastic joke went without response, and he let out a deep sigh.

"Time to go to work."

He noticed the quivering man and approached him.

"Hey there, bud. Looks like you've seen something horrible."

The man didn't answer, but continued to shake.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of here, okay?" Then he muttered to himself, "I've lost his trail again."

"H-He's still h-here."

"Huh," the boy acknowledged, not sure whether to believe the traumatized man. Then he heard a crack, and knew the man spoke true.

"There you are."

The reptile lunged at him.

He slipped on the mask, whipped off the coat, threw it at the assailant, and pushed the civilian out of the way. The monster crashed into the bench that the man was hiding under. The boy gave him a slight nudge and pointed to the exit.

"Go. I'll take care of this."

The man didn't need to be told twice.

The monster tore off the coat with his light green hands and black fingernails. He had dark spots all over his body, with the exception of his chest, which was orange (unlike the rest of him). His mouth looked like the backside of a roly-poly, and opened in the center whenever he felt compelled to speak or utter a sound. He forehead expanded so that each side of the head looked like two thick horns.

The boy was afraid, not confident. This was a ruthless monster, who wouldn't hesitate to kill him. His mission was not yet fulfilled, so he believed that God would protect him. He spoke as if he had just seen an old friend in prison.

"Hello, Cell."

The vicious reptile responded, "Hmph. Demon-bred."

"This time, you won't escape."

Cell chuckled, "Silly trash, I have no intention of leaving. In fact, I won't until I've drained each and every one of your cursed cells."

Jeff wasn't wearing his jetpack, but was equipped with his brown-leather gauntlets, that housed the usual. Holsters at his side, and a surprise in the back of his belt.

Cell leaped at Jeff, who dodged to the left. He drew and aimed his right pistol, while Cell tried to recompose himself after the failed lunge. Jeff pulled the trigger, and a red surge of energy made its way to Cell's eye. He clutched it violently.

"Cursed human!"

Cell whipped around, lashing out his tail at Jeff, not to absorb, but to knock him at the lobby's booth. Jeff flew over the edge and behind the counter. Cell leapt up to the counter, and stood poised to finish off the boy. Regaining his vision, he looked and saw no one below on the floor.

"Careful around these stoves," said a voice off to the side, "you might burn yourself."

Cell looked up to see Jeff let loose his flamethrower directly in the monster's face. Cell shrieked and jumped back, trying to extinguish the flames that covered his body.

"Too hot?" Jeff inquired, "Then maybe you should wash it down!"

He kicked a button on the soda machine, discharging a flood of grape soda that sprayed all over Cell. He was spitting, annoyed that he was just blanketed in purple.

"You little pest!"

Cell quickly got up and hurled himself at Jeff, who pulled out a fat gun from the back of his belt, pointed it to the ceiling, and shot it upwards. It was a grappling gun. The wire yanked Jeff up just in time so that Cell completely missed, and landed on the grill, singeing himself.

"Told you to watch those stoves."

Jeff sent a wrist rocket at the booth, causing an explosion that threw Cell against wall, along with fizz and popcorn. Jeff lowered himself back to the floor.

---

Constantine saw a bright light, then a concrete ground. He landed face-first on the pavement. Luckily, he had his mask on to protect his face.

Constantine groaned, and slowly got to his feet. He noticed that he was surrounded by cars, _old_ cars. Cars like the Jeep Grand Cherokee, the Dodge Durango, and the SUV had all gone out of style years ago.

"Where am I? Did Skelmar send me to another dimension?"

Constantine remembered reading a Stephen King story entitled _The Langoliers_, in which everyone in the world was gone – except him. He was encircled by vehicles, but there was no one walking around. The sun was out, so they weren't asleep. Was this like _The Langoliers_? Was Constantine thrust to a place in which he is the only one who exists?

Constantine thought it best to find answers from the closest building – the one where all of these cars were parked outside of.

He approached the glass doors.

Inside were two figures.

A strange thought had occurred in his mind, and he muttered under his breath.

"Please, God. No."

---

Jeff watched as Cell rose for combat, and was already calculating his next move. He reached down to a puddle of soda. Cell pounced at him. Jeff splashed some of the liquid at Cell's head, blinding the beast, and allowing him to sidestep out of the way.

Cell cursed and spat as he tried viciously to wipe his eyes.

As soon as he did, he was overcome by blasts that hit every part of his body.

Jeff was pulling the trigger rapidly, but then heard the door open, and another boy entered.

He stopped firing.

Jeff turned his head to look. Cell considered this a prime opportunity for attack, and charged his opponent. Jeff was still fixed on the new arrival, and he held up his index finger to him.

"Hang on," Jeff said calmly, "I'll be with you in a second. Let me just finish this."

Without even looking, Jeff pulled out his grappling gun and released the bolt and wire. It hit Cell in the chest, and went through him.

Cell gagged.

Jeff pressed a small button that slowly began to reel Cell toward him. The monster planted his feet firmly in the ground, and laughed ferociously.

"You actually think you can pull _me_ toward you, Demon-bred. You don't have the strength for it! You're too weak!"

"Actually," Jeff retorted, "I wasn't going to have you come to _me_. It's quite the _reverse_."

Jeff let go of the gun, and it sailed to the insect.

Cell looked down nervously as it came to him like a roll of measuring tape. When the fat gun finally reached Cell's chest, he saw a small blinking light and heard a faint beeping noise.

The beeping slowly came to a stop.

Jeff turned to his visitor just as the gun exploded and Cell's green innards were smeared everywhere.

Jeff slowly took off his mask.

"Now," he began, "where were we?"

The other boy in turn removed _his_ mask, and stared at Jeff as if he were looking into a mirror. Each of them automatically assumed who the other presumed to be, but to clear up any confusions, Jeff extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm Jeff."

Constantine was reluctant to shake it, because of fear that he might change the future. He admired Jeff for taking the initiative, and decided to go along with it.

"I'm Constantine."

Then he added in a grave tone, "I guess… I'm your son."

"Hmm," Jeff pondered, "I never expected to see _you_."

Constantine yanked his hand away. He had done it now. He began hitting himself in the head, muttering to himself.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I've been sent to the past! And now I'm going to wreck everything that hasn't happened yet! I am in so much trouble."

"That's not true," Jeff said kindly, apparently he had heard every word, "maybe you were meant to come back. Why did you land right outside a place where I was battling a monster? Maybe we were meant to meet. Although it's strange, my mother never spoke to me that I would meet my son."

"I don't think I'm supposed to be here. I should try to leave… now."

"Oh come on. I just met the son I never knew I had. I never knew what you'd look like."

"Well, it _is_ good to meet my father."

Jeff and Constantine walked out of the movie theatre. For the poor souls who had been devoured by Cell, there was nothing more they could do. They approached a truck, one that Jeff would later ram Rampage with and meet Raven.

Constantine remained silent, and Jeff stopped before he got into the car. He guessed why Constantine wasn't saying anything.

"Not what you expected, huh?"

"No. You're not," Constantine answered honestly, "But you look exactly like mom described you."

"Really? She must have a good memory."

"She talks about you every day."

"Huh. I must have made one hell of an impression."

Constantine nodded.

"Well," Jeff said kindly, "It looks like we _both_ could use some reloading," pointing to his gauntlets.

---

Jeff opened the door to Constantine as he entered the Chapel.

"Where's Father Thomas?" Constantine asked.

"Rome."

Constantine acknowledged with a simple twitch.

"What's bothering you?" Jeff questioned genuinely as he opened a cabinet door and strapped on his jetpack.

"It's just really weird meeting my dad. I'm the product of a regular guy and an Azarathian. It creeps me out… slightly."

"How do you think I feel? My dad is Count Dracula. Y'know, the guy who sucks blood that you read in books? And my mom is an angel. I find it very difficult to understand how my mom would even handle the thought that she had to sleep with a vampire. I still despise Dracula for it."

At the sound of the last sentence, Constantine felt all the hurts and suffering. He became angry.

"Why weren't you there?! What kind of father are you?! Didn't you love me?! Didn't you love… my mom?"

"I… I made a choice, son, or I _will_. I chose to die."

"Why? Why are you going to die?"

"It is the only way to save your mother. My father is supposed to bite her, and she will die, unless I… put you in her."

"Ugh! You're talking about my _mom_!"

Jeff smirked, "I'm talking about my wife."

"But isn't there some other way? What if you were to not meet my mom?"

"Then you wouldn't exist."

"I don't care. Your actions will put Mom through so much suffering. I grew up hating my father, because what kind of person would cause a simple woman to cry herself to sleep _every_ night? You did something to her! You--! You cause her so much pain! Why? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I love her! I'm going to give my life for her! Do I want to? Yes! Do I want a life with her? Yes! Do I want to spend every moment in her arms? Yes! But I have to die. And if I don't, she will! I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"You selfish jerk! You don't want to go through the pain of loss, so you'll put Mom through it! Is that it?!"

"No! If I—"

Constantine interrupted him, "Why don't you let her give her life for you?!"

"Because she's not supposed to! I have to be the one! I don't want to die, but I want to give my life. If I didn't, I'd be _betraying_ her."

Constantine finally understood. His grip loosened, and he became less heated.

Jeff continued in a sorrowful tone, "It's a no-win situation, Son. If I die, she suffers for the rest of her life. If I don't, she will, and I will be called selfish for _not_-wanting to sacrifice myself. I can't win, either way."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just… wanted a father."

"So did I."

Jeff sat down in a pew, he put his head in his hands. There was long silence. Jeff finally looked up, and pointed to Constantine's mask.

"Glad to see you still use my mask," then noticing the scars, "What happened?"

"Oh, Mom tried it a couple times."

"Really?" Jeff burst out with laughter, wiping the tears, he said, "Guess it's not her line of work, eh?"

Constantine joined him in laughing, "No. Guess not."

The son looked at the father, and they both sighed after laughing.

"Dad, I keep feeling that something terrible is going to happen, something in my life. How do you deal with the terrible experiences that beset you? It is a concept which I never seem to grasp."

Jeff nodded, "Constantine, I survive because I have faith. I have faith in myself, I have faith in others, and most importantly, I have faith in God. I trust that whatever he commands me to do will be the right thing, even if it means sacrifice and suffering."

"But what if I am meant to destroy the world?"

"Prophesies don't always come true, but they do if they come from the **_right_** mouth. What you have to remember, is that you have to meet God half-way."

"Huh?"

"Let me try to explain: A while ago I was hurled off the side of a cliff. I was gagged and bound with a ball and chain that would make me sink into the fifty foot deep body of water below me. Now, at the time I _knew_ that I was going to meet your mother. I knew that I would survive to do so – because my mother had told it to me in a vision. However, that did not mean that I could not do anything to prevent my own death. Point being, I had to make the prophesy come true. I just couldn't sit back and let it happen. Put your life in God's hands, my son, and you'll always make the right choice."

"But Dad, there are many people who want me dead. I feel that no matter what choice I make… it always seems to be the wrong one, or at least the one that carries consequences."

Jeff put his hand on Constantine's shoulder, "Life is not easy. And I can not say how sorry I am because I won't be there for you in the future. But I'm here now. Constantine, always remember, have faith in those you love – whether it be your mother, your friends, or God."

"Thanks, Dad."

Suddenly, two metal rods with green electricity that swirled around them shot up out of the ground, on either side of Jeff's feet. They cut a line, then abruptly disappeared, then reappeared to finish carving a square which caused Jeff to lose his footing and fall below the floor.

Constantine cried out, "Dad!!!"

Skelmar jumped out of the square hole in Jeff's place.

"Miss me, blasphemer?"

Constantine gritted his teeth, "grrrr…!"

He quickly slipped on his mask. Skelmar leapt at the boy, and thrust his claw-like foot into Constantine's chest. Taking a few steps back, Constantine drew his sword. Skelmar struck four times without avail at Constantine's hip, shoulder, knee, and abdomen.

Constantine loosened his grip on his sword, twirled it slightly, so that his hand could realign its grip. Constantine was now holding the handle with the blade pointed downward.

He made a horizontal slash across Skelmar's neck, but the steel fiend tilted his skull so that the sword's tip missed by mere millimeters. Skelmar whipped his right electrosword upward, hitting Constantine's wrist hard that it made him drop his sword.

Constantine took a small step back, rose one forearm in front of him and the other behind him. He gave them a minor twitch so as to activate the Wristers. The one in front of him activated first, followed shortly by the one behind.

Skelmar tried to strike at Constantine's shoulder, but he lifted his forearm swiftly to block it. The electroswords couldn't penetrate the force-fields! Skelmar made to stab him in the arm, but he positioned his Wrister so that the rod skidded off. This sent Skelmar into a flurry of attacks, trying to land a hit and finish this.

Jeff boosted out of the hole, and also slipped on his mask. He signaled Constantine to get out of the way, and sent a mini-missile at the foot of Skelmar. Jeff joined his son's side.

"Friend of yours?"

"Careful, Dad. He slaughtered the Teen Titans."

"The who?"

Constantine rolled his eyes. Skelmar came back down to the ground, looking at the two boys in Jason Hockey Masks. Now things made sense.

Constantine's sword was two far away, so he opted to draw both of his pistols and fired like a madman. Skelmar deflected any of the ten out of fifty blasts that came his way. Jeff was so embarrassed. He lifted his hand to halt Constantine. After the boy complied, Jeff shook his head and drew one pistol.

"Lesson one… aim."

He pulled the trigger and one blast of red light nailed Skelmar right between the eyes. He collapsed to the ground, quickly rose, and rubbed his head begrudgingly.

"You'll pay for that!"

He lunged at the two, and Constantine didn't move. Jeff stopped his split-second leap and, noticing that Constantine wasn't going to act, shoved him out of the way.

Skelmar missed.

Jeff looked at his son, "Lesson two… dodge."

Constantine pulled himself together, he was still in shock from his dad nailing Skelmar with one blast.

Pointing two fingers to his pupils, Jeff did the worst impression of Sean Connery.

"Eyes open, boy. Can't protect you all the time."

Constantine regained focus, and just in time to activate a Wrister to deflect the electrosword that Skelmar threw at him.

Jeff's eyes narrowed and he took off, on his jetpack.

Skelmar charged Constantine, who activated the other Wrister. Skelmar dove at the red leather hooded boy in such a way that he looked like a twisting missile, like a flying drill. On the way to his foe, Skelmar managed to seize the discarded rod. Constantine put his forearms together, so that the wrists were touching – which made a big enough shield to withstand Skelmar's lunge.

As Constantine took a step back, Skelmar's attack slowed down enough where gravity would take its hold again, and Skelmar had to stand on his feet. Constantine deactivated his Wristers, and was about to make his sword return to him when he heard a voice in his head. It was his father.

"Constantine, look out!"

The son deduced the father's plan and jumped out of harm's way of Skelmar's multiple strikes. Landing in a pew, Constantine ducked.

Skelmar heard the sound of propulsion behind him. Turning around, he saw Jeff swoop down and raise his right arm so that it was parallel to ground. Skelmar saw a small spark, a puff of smoke, then a small rocket approach him at a very fast rate…

It hit him squarely in the face.

The force from the explosion incinerated a couple pews, threw back some others, and left a crater in the floor. Smoke fumed and shrouded half of the Chapel. Constantine's head peeked up from behind the pew, "Did it work?"

Jeff's jetpack came to a halt. He stared at the smoke, scratching his head.

"Hmm. Seems like it. Not many people can survive a wrist rocket head on."

Skelmar was simply hiding in the shadows. Big surprise.

Jeff witnessed the metal bug drop right in front of him, land on his hand, and kick Jeff with his feet.

Jeff sailed threw the air and hit the wall in the back of the Chapel. That knocked the wind out of him, and he sunk to the floor. Skelmar approached Jeff, his feet clanking and clinking on the ground.

Constantine ran out of the pew, "Dad!!!!"

Skelmar raised his electroswords, muttering to himself, "I can prevent the blasphemer's existence if I eliminate the being who _spawned_ him!"

Constantine stood in utter shock, but then remembered something he should have thought of before…

The One Shot.

In one swift motion, Constantine pulled out the rifle, cocked it so that it reached its _full_ length capacity, and held it, looking down the shaft pointing toward its target.

Constantine's eyes focused, "Lesson One… aim."

KA-BLAM!!!!

The might from the blast pushed Constantine back like a major gust of wind. He did a couple backwards somersaults.

Jeff's breath returned to him, and he looked up through the steam to see that the torso of the monster had completely vanished. The hipbone and legs remained, and they collapsed to the floor in a heap. The arms that had been raised fell to the ground also.

Constantine and Jeff, both at opposite ends of the Chapel, slowly rose to their feet. Waving their hands across their face, trying to fan away the smoke, they found each other. Jeff looked at the One Shot.

"Hey!" he said joyfully, "My gun! Father Thomas got it to work!"

"Actually, Brother Mark added the blest bullet to it."

"Who?"

"Never mind. You won't meet him."

Jeff noticed Constantine struggle to hold the weapon, "Pretty heavy, huh?"

"Yeah."

Jeff then walked over to the remains of Skelmar.

"Now, who was that guy?"

"I honestly don't know. But he sent me back here."

After hearing Constantine's answer, Jeff widened his eyes and smacked himself in the forehead.

"_He_ sent you here… and you obliterated him. Nice."

Constantine suddenly realized his error.

"Oh crap. Uh… oops?"

"Okay. Don't freak out. Um… _How_ did he send you back?"

"Well, he… uh… thrust his hand at me and I fell threw the floor."

Jeff uttered a sigh of relief, "Whew! Okay, then. It wasn't an _eye_ beam. Good."

Then, picking up one of the fallen claws, he continued, "Maybe I can _use_ this to send you back."

Constantine was suddenly hurt, "Send me back?!"

Jeff removed his mask, "Look, your place is elsewhere. You need to return to your own time."

"But Dad…!? What about you?"

"My place is here."

He turned a small wire on Skelmar's separated wrist. The portal opened.

He looked into his son's eyes, "I'll be fine."

Then, putting a hand on Constantine's shoulder, he added, "Have faith."

Raven sat in a worried state, and was shocked to see the red vortex open close to her.

The light from it was too blinding, and neither Raven nor Jeff could see each other.

Constantine walked through and joined his mother.

As the portal closed, Jeff uttered a small prayer of thanks.

"Yep," he said to himself, watching Constantine step through, "Raven's going to be just fine."

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: Cell © Dragon Ball Z**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven tried to make the best use of her time by meditating; perhaps she could find a way to locate her son.

Over the years, Raven had matured and established herself enough that she wasn't easily shaken. She had become used to raging emotions and traumas – especially by the media's bitter hatred of her son. It would take a dystopia of cataclysmic proportions to deeply affect her. It would take losing Constantine.

Constantine was her son. She had lost Jeff, but the child that he had left her had lessened the grief. She could see Jeff in her son – Constantine linked all of Raven's memories of Jeff to the real world. Now she was faced with possibly losing not only that link, but everything that Constantine was in himself: her son.

Her concentration was broken when the red vortex reopened and Constantine tumbled out. The light was so blinding that she could **not** see anyone on the other side. Overjoyed, Raven ran to her son and embraced him. It was like he never left.

"Oh! Thank God you're alright."

Constantine hugged his mother back, squeezing her gently. With his usual "Mom, I'm okay" expression fixed, Constantine looked into her eyes.

"Mom, thank you for coming, but you didn't need to. I can take care of myself. You didn't need to take time off of work to come here – it's not that big of a deal."

"Constantine, it _is_ a big deal. Big enough to trigger a vision telling me you were in danger. Big enough to rally some _other_ participants," she said, referring to the soldiers in the heli-plane. "Something is going on here, Son, and I can't understand it. I've had premonitions all day that something terrible was going to happen." She paused. "But, obviously the threat has passed, and for that I am thankful. You are _my_ son, and I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." With a wave goodbye, Raven enveloped herself in negative energy and passed into the ground. Alone, Constantine exited the area of the blimp. The place was completely deserted. He had moved only a few feet in front of him when a sudden gust of wind a sent a newspaper at him. He caught it and read the headline.

"_Vigilante Constantine Suspected for Murder of U.S. President_."

Constantine crumpled the paper and tore it up.

"Man! Why can't I just get a break?! Every time I turn around I'm being accused of something! Geez, give the government _another_ reason to hunt me down."

The wind blew another newspaper at him. It had a similar headline, but the only difference was… this paper had a picture. It must have been taken from one of the security cameras. Constantine immediately recognized it.

"The Phantasm," Constantine muttered with a twinge of anger.

---

Gotham City.

The rain poured down. Constantine hid in the shadows of a building in the financial district. He looked about the city. In Gotham City, whenever it rains, it pours. Constantine made a sound of irritation.

A Gotham Police Chopper flew by and aimed its spotlight in Constantine's direction. He hid himself by becoming shrouded in the familiar black flame and passing through a wall. Luckily, the police were not paying attention to detail. For if they had, they would have noticed the area where Constantine was standing was completely dry, and with his absence was now turning darker in color from the covering rain drops.

The chopper decided to move on, and Constantine resumed his position. He cursed at the vehicle.

"Why am I always hunted?" he muttered to himself, "Well, today, I shall hunt my imposter, and prove that I am not responsible for the death of the President."

It had just struck Midnight. The day had begun.

Constantine pondered what his father had told him. Jeff had told him to put his faith in God, and to fight for the right reasons. What had Constantine been fighting for? Glory? No. Fame? Certainly not. Why did his father fight? Because he had to? Partly, but mostly, he fought for Raven. Constantine wiped the water from his dripping mask, he still did not understand everything. However, in time, he would.

---

The Phantasm climbed into an apartment building window. He was relieved to get out of the rain. But now, he had business.

He slightly kicked his boots so that the rain would come off and not make that squishing noise as he walked. He stepped softly down the hallway toward the bedroom of his target. He approached the bed, and raised his left hand to remove the covers.

"Rupert Thorne, your Angel of Death awai--"

As he yanked away the covers, no one was under them—only a B7 Plastique explosive. He had been double crossed.

"Not again!"

The timer was counting down from 5 seconds when he pulled away the blankets. With the remaining time, he grabbed it, sprinted for the balcony, and chucked it out the window. The Phantasm then braced for a serious impact.

Constantine was soaked. He hated getting wet. But he knew that the Phantasm would show his face again, and Constantine wanted to be around when he did. Constantine's red leather trench coat and hood were drenched like a towel that was dropped in a swimming pool and left there for hours. It stuck to the ground and flapped about whenever he made a movement.

Suddenly it felt as if the whole block shook when half of a building detonated. The Phantasm was violently thrown across the room, and through the wall of the bedroom, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. After the force of the blast had shoved in through the wall, he sailed backwards, hitting the edge of another building's roof, falling down, and finally grabbing hold of a fire escape.

Constantine was forced to recover his balance. This was it. Whatever the Phantasm did, he sure did make a mess. As Constantine leapt and soared into the thundering air, his opponent grunted as he pulled himself back up the side of the building. He gazed at the smoking demolition site. Whoever did this, was going to pay.

The Phantasm heard sirens: that was his exit cue.

Constantine heard sirens. Not a good sign.

Just as the fog thickened above the ground, Constantine dove off the balcony. He was swimming in the air. As gravity began to pull him to ground, he positioned his feet forward, and headed toward the side of a building. He slid along it, still moving forward, until he started to run along the outside wall. It was as if the wall was his floor, because he ran perfectly perpendicular to the ground. Reaching the edge of the structure's corner, he pushed off with his right foot, did a spiraling flip in the air… toward his opponent.

The Phantasm saw two helicopters come over the horizon, and activated his smoke screen. The black fumes emitted from his feet, and began to encircle him. He made a hard grunt as Constantine tackled him.

The Phantasm's tactic failed. The fumes dissipated.

Both hit the roof hard, but the Phantasm took most of the brunt. His entire backside was torn and scarred. He pushed Constantine off, and got to his feet. As the Phantasm thrust his arm-scythe forward, Constantine quickly drew his sword and blocked it. Then Constantine slashed away to knock back the Phantasm's weapon. Constantine landed a kick squarely in his chin.

The Phantasm spat out blood through his mask as he fell to the floor of the roof. A small murmur of pain escaped his lips. He struggled not to quake, but the shock of the blow was overwhelming.

His hood up and Jason Hockey Mask on, Constantine's eyes narrowed.

"I know all about you," he said, "Andrea Beaumont."

He pushed his sword a little closer to the Phantasm's face.

"Batman told Nightwing… who told my mom… who told me. I hear you've got a pretty face—"

The tip of the blade went in one of the eyeholes, and caught hold of the mask. Constantine whipped his wrist back, yanking the mask off. The face behind it was that of an African American male.

"What!?! You're **_not_** Beaumont!"

The man's eyes twitched in fear. The police helicopter came closer. In rage, Constantine pointed his sword at the imposter.

"Who hired you?!"

At the sight of the flying vehicle, the Phantasm took hold of Constantine's blade and thrust it into his stomach, impaling himself.

The Phantasm fell back in a faint, and was dead.

As the helicopter approached, Constantine pulled out his sword. When he looked at the blood and then at the police chopper, he put two and two together. Constantine cursed. Now, the police would think _he_ murdered _another_ person!

"Constantine! This is Gotham P.D.!" an officer on the loudspeaker shouted, "Stay where you are!!!"

Constantine sprinted for the edge of the roof. The door to the chopper slid open, and a man carrying a gattling gun appeared.

"Freeze!"

Constantine kept running.

"Take him down! Take him down!"

The gattling gun unleashed the barrage of the deadly bullets. Constantine launched himself off the roof and into the air. The bullets pierced through his trenchcoat, making many holes. One bullet grazed his left arm, and he lost control. Sprawling, he swerved and spiraled to another roof. He shook himself conscious again and took flight.

Another helicopter joined the one firing at him.

"Subject moving along Main Street and Madison. Beta 2-7 and R-9 in pursuit. Subject is armed and _extremely_ dangerous. Shoot on sight."

The two helicopters each fired a rocket at Constantine. Hearing the sound of it, he whipped around. He motioned his hand to telekinetically turn the rockets around. Constantine saw that they were headed right for the things that issued them! Still hovering in midair, Constantine outstretched his hand, fingers extended, at the two rockets. His fingers condensed into a fist, and the two rockets exploded before they hit the choppers.

A police sniper was off to the side. He took Constantine's heroism as an opportunity. Constantine suddenly felt that he had caught a bullet in the abdomen. He fell to the ground like a dead bird.

Though he was about to faint, Constantine remained focused enough to land feet first. He sprained an ankle. Shakily, he stood upright and was glad to see the bullet had not entered his body.

"Thank God for Kevlar."

The Gotham Police Department activated spotlights that pierced through the darkness and rain. It was still pouring. Constantine limped away, stepping in puddles scattered across the roof. The pain was excruciating, so he decided to levitate away.

A spotlight caught sight of him.

"There!"

Constantine quickly moved himself into the structure of a partially demolished building. The rain dumped into it. Constantine's hood was streaming with water, and the raindrops lined his mask. This place would not provide much cover.

A SWAT officer motioned to another. He hurled a gray, ball-shaped grenade into the building. It landed a few feet away from Constantine.

At the sight of it, he cursed again.

"Oh shi—" BOOOOOM!!!

He was thrown back several yards, knocking down burnt walls and falling through crushed ceilings.

"Did we get him?" One policeman said to the commander.

The commander took out a small radio communicator and garbled into it.

"Delta 6, what is your position? Over."

-static distorted words-

"Mm-hmm. Can you still see the target?"

-affirmative distorted static-

"Copy that," then turning to a SWAT team, he shouted, "Swat down that wasp's nest!"

They then moved two gattling guns, stationed on wagons, to two opposite sides of the building. Constantine struggled to push of the debris from his dust-stained clothes. He grunted as he tried to get up.

"Fire!!!"

Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam bam!!!

Constantine yelped as a storm of bullets shot out of the floor below him. The ground on which he stood gave way. With a yell, Constantine fell through it. His body twisted in the air, and his chin hit a girder… hard. His back hit another piece of half-floor, but he reached above and clutched it.

His hand and body trembled.

The commander removed the binoculars from his eyes.

"Stupid kitty won't come down!"

He wiped the spit from his lips, then screamed the others.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

They obeyed him, despite his little tantrum, and engaged in their attack once more.

Constantine was overwhelmed with bullets that covered his torso. The Kevlar wouldn't protect _all_ of him. One bullet went astray and sliced through Constantine's wrist.

He fell… and hit the ground with a thud.

But he would not let himself be captured! He was Constantine! He struggled, despite all the pain, to arise once more. He was much too weak to use his powers. The police were coming. The sound of "Hut hut! Move! Move!" rang in his ears. He limped away, into the street.

A man on a motorcycle drove up. He saw Constantine in the street, blocking his way. He had no choice but to stop.

"Hey! You're right in the middle of the road! Out of the way!"

Constantine held up the hand that was not injured, as if to tell him something. He puffed like he out of breath, and still had something to say. The man waited for Constantine. In one swift movement, Constantine abandoned the charade and punched the cyclist off his vehicle.

Constantine got on and took hold of the handlebars.

"Sorry! I'll bring this back! Thank you!"

He sped off. The police following him were too late.

As he sped down the highway, a policeman in his car got a report that Constantine was coming down that road.

Not putting on its sirens, the police car zoomed out of the alleyway where it was hiding, into the middle of the road.

Constantine didn't have any time to react, and hit the car head on. He flew off the motorcycle and landed on his back. His coat was torn, and blood seeped out.

But Constantine still refused to give up.

He slowly got to his feet and limped away at a snail's pace. The entire police force was on his butt now. Constantine cursed again as he found himself at a dead end, between two buildings.

He was too tired to fly over the wall, and the police had gained on him. They entered the alleyway. Constantine leaned against the wall.

An officer drew his gun, pointing it at the exhausted boy.

"Constantine, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…"

He saw Constantine reaching for his belt buckle.

"…anything you say…" he officer went on.

Constantine's fingers were just about to touch it.

Now, the officer just blurted, "Er…Open fire!!!"

Constantine pressed it with his last ounce of strength.

A bright white light flashed. The policemen fired their guns until they ran out of ammunition. But when the smoke cleared…

...Constantine had vanished.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_Our Father…_**

Constantine reappeared exactly where Brother Mark said he'd be, in the basement of Rome's headquarters. The noise from Constantine's arrival did not go unnoticed by Mark, but he dealt with it typically.

"Be with you in a moment."

However, at the sound of Constantine's grunt of pain, Mark dropped all his current issues to help the boy, who had just collapsed.

"Oh God! Constantine! What happened?!"

Brother Mark helped Constantine to his feet, and Constantine could only say one thing.

"Ow."

"C'mon you, brash buffoon. Let's get to the medical lab in a jiffy."

Constantine slowly removed his mask, and dropped it on the floor. Blood was dripping down the side of gray cheek, staining his navy blue hair. It went all the way down his arm, and made small droplets on the floor. Constantine found it very difficult to keep his eyes open.

Brother Mark lifted him up to an operating table.

"Okay, then. Let's have a look see."

After hearing those words, Constantine passed out.

---

The blind Father Thomas quivered in the empty church. He heard the door open, and knew who it was.

"Raven, please help me."

She went to him, and helped him sit down. Father Thomas' hand trembled.

"I have had such horrible nightmares," he said.

"So have I… at least, more than usual."

"I fear for your son, Raven. Many demons will attempt to take him, but he must remain strong."

…**_who art in Heaven…_**

"He will, Father," Raven replied, "I have faith in him."

"As do I, but I fear…"

A sound interrupted Father Thomas train of thought, it was as if a stone had been thrown against the wall from the outside. The echo clanged all around the Chapel.

"That's odd," Father Thomas pondered out loud, "It's much too late for any ruffians to be out causing trouble."

"What is it?" Raven asked herself.

The stones began to hit the wall at a continuous rate now, like rain. Raven, still dressed in her costume, nudged Father Thomas to remain seated. She got up to investigate. The sounds became louder.

As Raven approached the wall, she was shoved back by the force of a boulder's impact that penetrated the wall. It left a gaping hole, and dust that was kicked up. A figure walked through.

"Ever have one of those days… where you just feel happy to be _alive_?!"

…_**Hallowed be Thy Name…**_

---

Constantine's eyes slowly opened, and he was looking at the white ceiling. He felt a slight pain in his head, along with the rest of his body. At least he was in a soft bed.

"Oh good!" Brother Mark said cheerfully, "You're coming to!"

"Unh. Where… Where am I?"

"Vatican City, my friend."

**_Thy Kingdom come…_**

Constantine groaned, "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Brother Mark said, "It appears you were shot: once in the upper forehead, another three times in your chest, twice in the arm, and six times in the leg. I've removed the bullets, though."

"Oh," Constantine was still woozy, "Thanks."

"You also had a sprained ankle, but it seems that your powers have healed it. Come to think of it, I really didn't have to do much, because your powers were already healing your body."

Constantine sat up.

"I'll give you one thing," Brother Mark said as if just slightly surprised, "You are your father's son."

Constantine's eyes opened a little bit more, "Why do you say that?"

"Father Thomas told me your father used to come back half-dead all the time. Though because of his humanity, I don't think he could have endured more than you."

"Where is he?"

"Your father?"

"No. Father Thomas."

"At the Chapel. It appears your mother wanted to meet him for some reason. Confession, perhaps? She regularly asks Father Thomas to converse with her there."

"He didn't say why, did he?"

"Nope. Why? Is something worrying you?" Brother Mark asked in a concerned voice.

"I feel uneasy. Like, my mom's in danger."

**_Thy Will be done…_**

Constantine got up, off the bed, and stood upright. He was topless, and held himself as if cold. He searched for his clothes.

Mark held a fresh-smelling laundry basket, full of Constantine's attire.

"You were out for a while, so I washed your clothes. They smell spiffy."

"Thanks."

Constantine put on his shirt, Kevlar, and red-leather trenchcoat. The hood of it went over his head. Constantine took his mask, but didn't put it on. He walked to the exit.

"Do we have any—?" He asked

"Yes. There's jet prepped." Brother Mark assured him.

---

Out of the earth powder appeared a fully grown, blond haired woman. She wore a gray-outfit, that covered nearly all of her body, save her head. Her hair was completely tied back in a pony tail, with no hair threads to come down over her cheeks. Her costume was torn in certain places – her right knee, lower abdomen, and left shoulder. Where there were tears, the wrappings just hung down.

Raven was both happy and upset to see her, but above all… she was shocked.

**_On Earth, as it is in Heaven…_**

"Terra."

"Miss me, Rae?"

"How did you—?"

"Does it matter? I'm free now, and I came back to finish what I started!"

Raven noticed that Terra's body was no longer a skinny, flat, stick-like form, but had bloomed into a very attractive, curving, well-rounded appearance. Unlike before, Terra and Raven's bodies were finally similar.

"Terra, I am overjoyed to see you, but—"

"Why are you overjoyed? You _should_ be afraid!"

"Terra, I'm your friend. Why would I be afraid?"

"You're still blind in thinking I _ever_ liked you!"

"Terra, I don't understand. Why are you acting this way? Why do you hate me so much?"

Terra was picked up by a boulder by which she stood on, hovering in the air. She clinched her fists with infuriation.

"I'll tell you why," Terra screamed in anger, "because for seventeen years you left me in that petrified state! You abandoned me! I hate you! I hate you! Seventeen years! What kind of friend leaves another behind?! I hate you!"

Then Terra outstretched both arms, summoning many rocks to hover around her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Father Thomas, run!"

The blind man felt his way to a safe hiding spot.

**_Give us this day, our Daily Bread…_**

Terra thrust her hands forward, and ten rocks shot at Raven. The Azarathian quickly raised her arms, forming a dome of negative energy to protect her. When all the rocks hit the shield, Raven moved a hand down, pointing it at Terra. The boulder on which Terra stood became enveloped, and Raven pushed it out from under her. Terra lost her footing, and hit the ground hard.

The blond made a fist and punched the ground. A fist-shaped piece of earth shot up inside Raven's dome, and hit her in the jaw. After making her release the dome, Terra made the fist of dirt sock Raven twice in the stomach. Then, that fist turned into an open hand, and snatched Raven's right breast, squeezing hard.

Raven screamed in pain as she tried to make it let go.

Terra laughed victoriously, "I'll squeeze _all_ the milk out of you, bi—"

Father Thomas whacked Terra across the face with his cane.

"How indecorous!"

Terra fell to the floor. Father Thomas stood up and brushed himself off. Then he outstretched a hand in Raven's direction.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

Raven was still recovering from the pain. Her eyes were shut hard. She felt Father Thomas' hand on her shoulder, and looked up at him. He was staring blankly above her.

"I'm not one to fight openly," Father Thomas said in a disgusted tone, "but that dirty blond is fouling up this Chapel!"

"How did you know she was a blond?"

"Your powers projected your _memories_ of her into my mind, and I understood the _feud_ between the two of you."

"Sorry, Father," said Raven, "my powers play off my emotions."

Father Thomas heard the sound of cracking earth, and pebbles that soared against the wind. He raised his cane and blocked every single stone that flew at him. Terra was standing up, waving her arms in a frenzy. Raven phased into the ground. She reappeared behind Terra, and thrust her hand at the blond.

Terra was shrouded in negative energy. Raven whipped her hand upward, tossing Terra into the ceiling. Then, brought her palm downward, spiking Terra to the floor.

Raven thought she had a moment, but then Terra leapt up out of the cloud of dust. Raven was surprised to see Terra recover so quickly and escape her grasp. Terra tackled Raven and pinned her to the floor.

Terra's left hand was pressing hard against Raven's face, trying to shove her farther into the ground. The right hand was pulling her hair.

"I beat you once," Terra said nastily, "and I can do it again."

_**And forgive us our trespasses…**_

---

Constantine pushed the Chapel doors open. He saw a blond-haired woman on top of his mother, hurting her. He drew his sword and leapt at the two. Constantine lunged his blade forward, making a very distinguishable cut across her cheek. This caused Terra to release Raven, who laid a kick to the earthmover's face. Terra was forced across the room, ending up in a wall.

Constantine turned to Raven, "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Terra got up, and approached the two. Constantine was shocked at what he saw.

"I just dug my sword into your face! You don't even have a scratch!"

"That's Terra," Raven enlightened him, "She's tougher than anyone thinks… apparently."

"So who's this, Rae?" Terra asked perversely. Constantine's face was visible, he wasn't wearing his mask, but his red-leather hood was up.

Terra continued, "A little young for you, don't you think?"

Constantine slipped on his mask. A grin passed over his face. A confident grin, an arrogant grin.

"I can handle her easily, Mom."

Terra's eyes shot wide open, "Mom?!" Then Terra burst out laughing.

"Oh God! Oh God! Ha ha!" She cackled, hardly containing herself, "This is too much! Raven, a mom?! Oh God! Ha ha! I can't believe it! Ha ha! I can't believe you got _any_ as a teenager! Oh God! A mother?! Who the hell would want to sleep with _you_, Raven? You have like no people skills! Oh my gosh! Ha ha ha! Honestly, Raven, I thought you'd be the last person to have a kid. You're more a slut than I thought."

"I've heard enough!" Constantine yelled as he jumped at her. "Don't insult my family!"

Terra grinned, "Well, trash is still trash."

**_As we forgive those who trespass against us…_**

She formed a fist and sent three head-size rocks at Constantine. Two he eliminated by slashing up and down. The third, he enveloped in negative energy, and sent back at her. It socked her in the gut, followed by a hard punch from Constantine to her jaw. She was sent flying, and Constantine took hold of her foot and threw her into a pew.

"Not bad, kid," Terra panted. Raven raised her left hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Terra's entire body was covered with the black flame of Raven's telekinesis. Terra couldn't move as Raven slowly levitated her off the ground. Constantine held his sword tight, and made several slashes at her body. Upon the final cut, Constantine landed a hard kick to Terra's chest, Raven released her, and Terra flew to the end of the aisle.

"Too bad you need your mom to beat me," Terra chuckled.

"I don't need her," Constantine assured Terra, "I'm powerful enough to defeat you."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Constantine dropped his sword. His hands burned with the black flame of negative energy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Constantine gave Terra a harsh uppercut, sending her to the ceiling. He followed her up there, and grabbed her face. He thrust it down to his knee, and her head was jerked back from the impact.

Constantine formed his hands with the index, pinky, and thumb fingers extended. He pointed to two pews, and used them to smash Terra on both sides. Then he soared at the stunned Terra, and laid her out with a roundhouse kick across her face. Terra was sent sprawling to the ground.

Constantine slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"See, Mom? I can take care of myself. After all, I'm your son."

A few seconds later, Terra arose from the debris.

"Unbelievable!" Constantine shouted, "You still don't have a scratch… after all that!"

Terra's expression turned very sour. She let out a yell, summoning more power. A thin, semi-circle of rock burst out of the ground and pinned Raven to the wall. Then, Terra formed and lifted a long spike, preparing it to impale her.

"I'm tired of this vendetta between you and me, Rae," Terra said, "It's a waste of time. You're the only person who's ever come close to getting on my nerves. Hate admitting it, but you're _almost_ my better.

"So, in an effort to afford myself half a shot…

"…I'm gonna have to subvert my principles a bit."

Terra's hand wound up, like pitcher ready to throw. Constantine rose his index and middle finger together, and his sword spun around. It was a spinning blade, like a buzz saw.

He directed it at Raven, and sliced up Terra's spike. Then, redirecting his pointing fingers at Terra herself, the twirling sword sailed at her! It cut her deep in the stomach, and Terra dropped to the floor.

Constantine's other hand telekinetically crushed the rock pinning Raven. After, the mother brushed herself off. Constantine returned his attention to Terra.

Still hovering over her, Constantine boasted, "See? You can't beat me."

**_And lead us not into temptation…_**

"Maybe if I focus on _you_ for a second," Terra spat.

She pointed at Constantine, and six piece of rock debris leapt at him. Constantine enveloped himself in negative energy, and phased into the ground.

"I hate that trick!" Terra muttered begrudgingly.

Constantine reappeared through the _ceiling_, much to the surprise of everyone. He outstretched his hand, and shot a black orb of energy at Terra. It caused an explosion at her feet, launching her back. Terra crashed through the wall, and into the open air. She returned, flying on two foot rocks.

Constantine scoffed and drew his pistols. He fired at the area of the Chapel directly above the blonde's head. Terra looked up in shock as a pile of debris brought her to the ground. Constantine holstered his guns, and folded his arms.

"You're nothing," he said confidently.

"Careful, my son," Raven said benignly.

Terra pushed the rocks off of her.

"Amazing," Constantine snickered, "You still don't have a scratch."

Terra jumped on top a flat piece of rock. She motioned her hands, and the debris that once covered her forming into a very large boulder.

"Now, if you _really_ want to test your strength," Terra smirked, "Stay right where you are!"

Constantine's arms were still folded, and he grinned under his mask.

Raven had a worried look on her face, seeing that her son didn't budge an inch.

The boulder floated over Terra, who had two arms raised, trying to balance it.

Constantine hovered, ready as ever.

Terra had a big grin on her face.

Raven sensed something was wrong.

Terra's point of direction suddenly changed before anyone could react. Raven was right. That boulder wasn't intended for Constantine. The huge rocked sailed at another target, and hit it so hard that the bones were crushed… and blood sprayed all over the Chapel.

"NO!" Raven screamed in terror, "FATHER THOMAS!"

Terra laughed frantically, pointing at the boulder that looked like an eclipse, with the blood of a priest that bordered it. Father Thomas' entire body was smashed by the stone, but only his hands were visible.

The hand that held his cane released it.

It fell to the floor.

Clang.

Constantine could not believe what had happened.

For the first time, Constantine had experienced the pain of loss.

**_But deliver us from Evil…_**

He just hovered there.

Terra used this as a means of exit, Constantine still did not move.

Terra continued to laugh, "He should have _seen_ it coming…"

As Raven rushed to help the fallen priest, Constantine' anger built up so much that he dashed at Terra in a rage.

"YOU MONSTER!"

The laughing Terra was already outside. To impede her attacker, she created a barrier of rock that blocked the hole in the wall -- her exit.

"NO!" he cried out desparately.

Constantine thrust his shoulder into the rock, and burst out through the barrier. The rain was still pouring down…

…and Terra was nowhere to be seen.

Constantine flew off into the dark of night, determined to avenge Father Thomas.

Raven's hands were stained with blood, and Terra's laughter echoed in her ears:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Amen.**_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Nooooooooooo!"

Constantine roared in the black of the night. His rage was fueling him. Constantine levitated debris and cars, hurling them into the air – not at any particular target, just to vent.

"Where are you?!!"

He clenched his hands into fists. He breathed heavily, traumatized.

"How could you…?"

Tears began to form under his mask.

"you… monster…"

He sunk to his knees and screamed at the sky. Never before had Constantine ever lost someone close to him. It hurt badly. The pain was overwhelming. The knowledge that Constantine would never be able to speak to him again… was unbearable.

"Father Thomas…"

Then Constantine suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck. He reached back and felt the area. Slowly, he began to fade. Next, Constantine saw the ground open up, fire spew from it, and a dark claw reach out. A deep voice boomed from the chasm.

"Constantine…"

Constantine groaned in response.

"Son of Raven…"

Another groan from the boy was his answer. Then all he saw was the color – black.

"Constantine, Son of Raven. The Devil would like a word with you."

---

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here today."

"Get on with it."

"It appears that we a situation in New York City. We have had numerous reports of police officers murdered, vehicles and buildings destroyed, and civilians slain. Someone of great power is roaming through the city, slaughtering all in his path."

The group conferencing were all sitting at a round table. It was the world leaders.

"Continue."

"We have reason to believe the end of the world is apparent. I've already sent out several representatives and agents to confirm this. All factors point to John's book of Revelation. This person, in New York City, is leading it. He is the head.

"I've already made contact with several superhero organizations. This doesn't fall under Justice League jurisdiction as of yet, but mark my words, it soon will. Therefore, our only option is to attack it with full force. I have taken the liberty of sending out a distress beacon to the original Teen Titans members. Unfortunately, there is only one who we have still not reached."

"Who?"

"I hope it's just coincidence. But it appears that the one member we cannot reach has spawned the person who is causing this mass carnage."

"Sir, but that means…"

"Yes… it's Constantine."

All eyes widened. The man continued.

"I can't say I'm surprised. It's ironic that his mother, Raven, is the only member that we can't reach."

---

"Stop! Stop in the name of the law!"

A police officer carrying a semi-automatic machinegun charged toward his target. He was suddenly lifted off the ground, and tossed aside. A boy wearing a red-leather trenchcoat and a Jason Hockey Mask, shrouded by the trenchcoat's hood, walked.

Constantine chuckled at the mortals inferiority.

"Fools!" Constantine laughed, "You can't beat me! I am all powerful!"

There was a new feature to Constantine's appearance. It was the addition of two eyes that had opened on his forehead, giving him the impression that Constantine had, in fact, four eyes. The eyes were symbolic of his evil side: more explicitly, his demonic side. Constantine's grandfather was the demon known to humans as Trigon, who also sported four red eyes instead of two. Constantine's new eyes had pierced through the mask, exposing them as though they were just like the bottom two.

A truck marked 'SWAT' came into the street. Ten officers exited from the back. As soon as they saw Constantine, they started firing. Constantine was telekinetically deflecting the bullets away, so that none of them would hit him. He laughed.

While his sword was in his right hand, Constantine used raised his left. Shouting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Constantine elevated the SWAT truck over the heads of three officers. They looked up in horror as the vehicle was swiftly brought down, crushing them.

The others shuddered at the sound of the cracking bones. Then, Constantine lifted the dead bodies through the truck itself, and ripped them into tiny pieces. The fragments of bone, marrow, and flesh floated in the air. Constantine focused on one officer, making the bits of carcass slice right through him. He too became a corpse.

Constantine grinned, "You call me a murderer. You treat me like a murderer. So I might as well _be_ a murderer!"

The men looked down as their rifles were crumpled and left their hands. Six officers remained. Constantine threw his sword, impaling one. Next, he made it return to him, and slashed off the heads of two others.

The final three made a run for it. They feared for their lives. One felt that he could no longer move, and Constantine tore his body apart, limb from limb. The pair ran for an unoccupied police car, watching Constantine approach them. The car wouldn't start. Constantine outstretched his hand, the fingers condensed into a fist. The car was shrunk to the size of a golf ball. Blood dripped from the metal.

"You took away Father Thomas! Now everyone will suffer for my pain!"

A tank pulled around the corner. Constantine turned around to see it. The tank fired a mortar. Constantine sidestepped to the right, making the mortar miss. Constantine chuckled as he wafted his hand upward, shooting the tank high into the air. The boy's middle and index finger pointed at it, and flicked his wrist and fingers to the right. The tank soared across the city, finding a home in an office building.

"The whole world hates me! I might as well give them a reason why!"

Twenty police cars, sirens sounding and lights blazing, drove up in Constantine's direction. The vehicles were all in a lined formation, one next to the other. Constantine shot his hand at a building, and crumpled the base. It timbered over, smashing all the oncoming cars.

"Face my wrath!"

Suddenly, an interdimensional portal opened behind Constantine. He knew what this was. It was called a 'Boom Tube.' A hundred minions, parademons—gruesome, snarling, metallic-winged soldiers, obviously not of this world—flew through…

…followed their master, _Darkseid_.

"No," Constantine muttered, "this is not right."

"My apologies, Earth Demon," said Darkseid, looking at Constantine, "but I'm sure you can share the end of this planet."

Constantine's expression became very grim.

"No?" Darkseid continued, "You want to destroy this world by yourself? Well, it's not reserved for you, Constantine. Yes, I know who you are. Your reputation has reached even my ears. But you are still no match for me. Not even Superman was."

Darkseid looked around, "I heard of the United States' President's demise from your hands. Thank you. With his termination I consider this an ideal time for invading the Earth!"

All of the parademons circled Constantine. He was surrounded. Darkseid gave a 'destroy-him' glance, and they attacked. Returning his sword to his scabbard, Constantine drew his pistols.

Standing upright, Constantine pointed both pistols forward. They were positioned and held sideways, so that the knuckles and back of his hand were upward instead of off to the side. Constantine fired alternatively, but rapidly. While at first the guns were practically together, Constantine moved them farther apart with each blast. Nothing save his arms moved, and they eventually made their way around his body. Every blast found a home in a parademon, but this attack left Constantine wide open.

Constantine felt an immense pain as Darkseid's Omega-beams from the eyes hit him in the chest. Granny Goodness, a stocky, elderly woman with a cape and a scepter, was right behind Darkseid, cheering him on.

"Ooh! Nice one, Darkseid!"

Darkseid grinned as he waited for the smoke to clear. The parademons that once stood behind Constantine were now thrown forward like ragdolls by some force. Constantine arose from the smoke. Darkseid's eyes widened.

"Very impressive, Constantine," he admitted, "It takes quite a lot to surprise me, and I must admit, that was truly remarkable. Only the most powerful beings can resist my Omega-beams head on. I once reduced a man to ashes, but I can see now Constantine… you are more than a man."

"That's right," Constantine affirmed.

The Omega-beams had blasted away Constantine's chest plate of high impact armor made of Kevlar material. Constantine's bare chest and abdomen were showing. It was strange, because the left side of his chest and stomach seemed to have markings on it. A blue labyrinth went from his waist to his shoulder, but oddly enough, it did not touch the right side of his body. It was quite possible that the labyrinth was _drawn_ on, for that is how it looked.

"But I doubt you'll survive _another_ hit," Darkseid said.

Constantine leapt toward Darkseid, who fired another Omega-beam at him. Constantine holstered his guns and drew his sword. He reflected the beam so that it hit a parademon, frying it. Then, seeing two more parademons pounce toward him, Constantine's pistols flew out from under his arms like boomerangs. They hit the parademons, and carried them into a crowd of others.

Constantine was suddenly ambushed from behind. He was locked in an arm-brace by Kalibak, the son of Darkseid, and Constantine's chest was now exposed. Kalibak cried out to Darkseid, "Now, Father!"

Constantine struggled, and brought down his elbow hard in Kalibak's stomach. Constantine backflipped over Kalibak, so that Darkseid's Omega-beam would hit him instead. Darkseid gasped at his folly. Instead of Kalibak, all that remained was a pile of ash.

In anger, Darkseid summoned all the parademons to attack Constantine. The boy readied himself, but was surprised to see an Apokolipic tank fire a blast at his feet from three yards away. Constantine was thrown to the ground, and the parademons piled on him.

After a few seconds of pounding, Constantine burst threw the dogpile with explosions of negative energy. Constantine jumped and tackled Darkseid. They wrestled in midair, until they finally found their way into a building. Darkseid kicked Constantine off of him, sending him into the building across from it. Darkseid himself needed time to recover.

"Ha! So he's alive!" smirked Granny Goodness, referring to Constantine.

She handled the scepter in her hand, "That poor fool, it would've been a lot less painful for him if he had just rolled over and died!"

Granny was now off to the side, hovering on a similar foot disk as Darkseid's.

"Darkseid is invincible!" she said to herself, but still audible, "and now he's going to conquer this whole planet! Hee hee hee hee!"

"That's not going to happen! What you and that monster have done is unforgivable!"

A deep voice behind Granny bellowed. She was surprised to hear that she was not alone. Granny turned around to see Beast Boy. He was now an adult, and was no longer skinny. Years of intense training have toned his muscles and perfected his skills. Beast Boy had come to the realization that Raven was not meant for him, and the 'pain' from this fueled his want to train and become stronger. The result was a mature Beast Boy who was finally serious, and disregarded childish jokes and pranks.

He had a very straight face, a strong face. Composed. He had completely shaved his head, remembering Starfire's prediction of his eventual baldness. Even his eyebrows were shaved off. When the Titans disbanded with Raven's departure, Beast Boy also got braces. Years later, his teeth were now perfectly straight, and that _stray left fang_ from his jaw no longer showed. He wore a purple-bluish outfit, very baggy. His top was sleevless and cut like V, so that the tip of his chest would show. The pants were of similar color, and bagged down to his ankles.

Granny quivered with fear as she glanced around, "Hah? Wh—Who are you?"

Beast Boy didn't say a word, but his eyes narrowed. Granny grinned.

"Hmm. My, what a lovely shade of green you are. Looking good," Granny's nasal voice annoyingly droned, "Who could blame you? After all, you've seen the power of Darkseid. It figures you'd turn green with envy!"

Beast Boy's face remained neutral, "No, I always look this way. So there's no use in flattering yourself, Granny."

"What!? How dare you! You've got some nerve talking to me like that, you insect. Yes! You better watch yourself, or I'll sick Darkseid on you next!"

"Yeah why don't you call him, witch, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you writhing in agony like the worm you are!"

"What?!! Oh that does it!" Granny yelled in anger, "You're going to regret every word of that, you!"

"Call that monster," Beast Boy said threateningly, "So he can watch you die!"

"Hah?"

Granny was then shocked to see Beast Boy making a move to strike her. Granny quickly raised her scepter and shouted a command.

"Barrier!"

Immeditately Granny was encircled with a yellow force-field, and Beast Boy's attack didn't penetrate it. Granny giggled joyously.

"You see?" She said, "I'm far too powerful for you."

Beast Boy scoffed. Granny pointed her scepter at him and shouted an incantation that echoed.

"Haparapapa!"

A viscous gray liquid shot out covered Beast Boy in small pieces. He lifted one arm to block his face, but a tiny bit got on his cheek. Beast Boy looked at the liquid that covered his arm and body. It slightly fizzed and crackled. He watched as it made his arm swell and expand.The pulsing liquid would soon make his muscles overbulge and explode. A certain piano theme rang in his pointy ears.

His gaze left himself and moved on to Granny. She was laughing victoriously. But Beast Boy was tired of being called weak. He was tired of losing, tired of being bested. So now he would show her. Flexing every muscle at the same time, Beast Boy shot off the sizzling liquid, much to the surprise of Granny.

Her laughter ceased and her smile disappeared. It instead turned into a look of disgust and frustration. She clenched her fists hard, angry at Beast Boy resuming his neutral expression.

She gritted her teeth, not knowing what to do. Beast Boy just stared at her, his eyes didn't move. He knew she didn't have a plan. His expression didn't change.

Granny turned around and ran a few feet away, screaming.

"Darkseid! Darkseid! Come get him," she screamed, pointing to Beast Boy, "Hurry, Darkseid! Get hi-i-im!"

Seeing Beast Boy approach, Granny whipped around and activated her barrier. She was slightly confident.

"Ha! There's no way that you're going to get in here!"

Beast Boy's arms changed into those of a gorillas. His power was perfected. If he wanted to he could change only parts of his part into those of animals. Granny was worried at the sight of this.

Beast Boy lunged at her, and thrust a hand hard at the barrier. Granny took a step back, trying to hold it up.

"No, you fool!" Granny pleaded with him as the shield began to break, "Don't you know that if you destroy me… then no one… no one will be able to control Darkseid?!! I'm his voice of reason! Listen to me! If I'm gone, he'll destroy everything instead of conquer it! Do you want that?"

"That's not going to happen even if you alive! So it doesn't matter anymore!"

He pushed through the barrier, and it broke. Granny squealed as she made a run for it. She summoned the hoverdisk to get away. As it approached, she leapt in the air toward it.

Much to her surprise, a tall, green Tyrannosaurus Rex was right there with an open mouth. Granny cried out in pain as the beast brought down its mouth and sunk its teeth in. Beast Boy changed back into this normal self, spat out the scepter, and resumed his neutral expression. 

Darkseid was now back on his hover disk, stunned to see his closest subject eliminated. Suddenly, Darkeid heard a "hah!" above him, as if it was a battle cry. It was Constantine.

Constantine held his sword above his head, gripping it hard, the blade pointed upward. Although he was in midair, his legs were slightly bent – like in a crouching position. His red-leather trench coat fluttered in the wind. His eyes blazed and focused on Darkseid.

Darkseid couldn't move. He was stricken with shock – his jaw dropped. All he could do was watch. Though it all happened in exactly five seconds, Darkseid felt like he was watching this for five minutes.

Darkseid was standing still on the disk when Constantine swiftly brought the blade down. Darkseid didn't even feel it.

His eyes widened as he saw the Constantine's shoulder facing him eyes staring at him. The sword's tip was now pointing down. After a few seconds, Darkseid was baffled to see his vision divide and move in two opposite directions. His right eye was moving downward and his left moved upward. Constantine's body was distorted.

The Son of Raven had _literally_ divided Darkseid in half with one vertical cut.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Constantine's feet touched the ground. Darkseid's body was split vertically, and the two halves fell on either side of Constantine. He looked at his sword, at the blood of Darkseid, and smiled with satisfaction.

Constantine's red leather trench coat fluttered in the wind. His outfit remained intact, save the chest garment, which was torched by Darkseid's Omega beam. A blue labyrinth shown on the left side of his chest, like a tattoo.

"Looks like you've done it," said a voice from behind Constantine, "you've eliminated the competition. But I can't let you destroy the world."

Constantine turned around to see Nightwing, ready in attack position. Constantine didn't flinch. Then Nightwing saw Constantine's four eyes glowing, and then he fell further into despair.

"Well," Constantine said, "If it isn't good old Uncle Robin."

"I don't want to fight you."

"Here to save the world again? Save the world from me?"

"What's with the four eyes? What do they mean?"

Constantine chuckled, "It means I'm finally free to express myself. I can finally end all of this oppression. No more running. No more fleeing for my life. No more holding back."

"Why?"

"You could show a little gratitude. I did vanquish Darkseid, a potential destroyer of this world. You should be thanking me."

"Constantine, please don't do this. I know you don't want to."

"I'm here to end this debate, this crusade, this war. Everything ends here and now."

Constantine charged at Nightwing. Dick Grayson reached behind each arm to pull out a polyester combat stick. He crossed them over to block Constantine's forward slash. The blade was stopped between the two sticks.

Nightwing and Constantine grunted, each trying to overpower the other. Nightwing knew Constantine was stronger – for he was converting the negative energy, which Azarathians would use to levitate objects, into raw strength. Nightwing was brought down to one knee. Constantine grinned.

Then Nightwing released and moved to the right, where Constantine's attack would miss him. A dilemma raged in Dick Grayson's mind: This was Constantine, he wasn't just the latest threat, he was the son of two friends that Nightwing once knew. Raven was his best friend, and this was her son. Nightwing saw Raven in Constantine, so it was like battling her. He couldn't kill his best friend.

"I won't fight you, Constantine."

"You fear the Nightmare, don't you? This whole day is a Nightmare. Don't you see the significance, Robin? Eighteen years ago to the hour, I was conceived. That same night you had a nightmare, didn't you? You felt your deepest fears haunt and persecute you, you felt Hell itself rage within your mind. All of this is a Nightmare. It began with a Nightmare, and shall end with one too!"

"How do you know these things… about me?"

The question went unanswered. Constantine threw his sword at Nightwing, who deflected it away. Nightwing leapt and made a kick to Constantine's chest. It didn't work. Constantine did not move. Nightwing was thrown back by the force of his own impact. It was like he tried to kick a statue.

Constantine grinned. Nightwing twisted his sticks in such a way that they extended into bostaffs. Nightwing made to strike Constantine across the face with one, but Constantine used his negative energy to stop it in midair. Constantine blinked and the bostaff was shattered into dust. Nightwing was left with only one bostaff now.

Nightwing pole-vaulted himself at Constantine, who pulled a Matrix-lean-back so that the attack would completely miss. Constantine then levitated himself in a flip-like manner, where his legs came _up_ and _around_. Nightwing was still pole-vaulted. Constantine's two legs appeared on either side of Nightwing's face, and clenched together. His head was now in the grip between Constantine's boots.

Constantine twirled around and thrust Nightwing hard to the ground. After releasing him, Constantine lowered himself to the ground.

Nightwing struggled to get up again, wiping the dirt and blood from his face. He ran at Constantine, bostaff raised high. Constantine made his sword return to him. He dodged Nightwing's attack by jumping to the right when Nightwing struck at the left. This left Nightwing's _right_ side wide open.

Constantine gripped his sword hard, and struck deep into Nightwing's right bicep. Dick Grayson cried out in pain. The arm was hanging on my a mere piece of skin. Constantine withdrew his sword, stood back, and watched his victim suffer. Nightwing dropped the bostaff and clutched his right arm. Blood seeped threw the fingers. Nightwing fell to his knees. Constantine raised his sword.

He was just about to finish off his opponent when a rhino rammed him in the back. Constantine was thrown a good distance away from Nightwing, but when he turned around to see who attacked him, a starbolt hit him in the stomach and carried him farther away.

Beast Boy transformed back into his normal self and Starfire landed on the ground. She too had a change of outfit. Starfire now wore a purple top that went just above the bosom, leaving the shoulders and neck bare. Her southern hemisphere was completely covered in purple and silver skin-tight pants. She wore a shining, silver belt with a green gem in the center. Her hair was extremely short, like that of a boy's haircut.

Nightwing looked at the two Titans, "What took you guys so long?"

Beast Boy didn't smile, he was the tallest of the Titans.

"Still not into jokes anymore, eh?" Nightwing asked. Then he looked at the woman.

"Starfire."

"Robin."

"It's good to see you."

"Yes, it is."

Then a shining, white and blue helicopter appeared and landed. Out came Cyborg, who had a mustache and goatee.

"Hope I didn't miss anything."

Beast Boy turned to Starfire and Cyborg, "I'm going to take Nightwing to medical. Think you can handle Raven's kid?"

"I do not wish to fight him," Starfire said in a worried tone.

"I'll be back in a little while," Beast Boy assured her, "just hold him off until then."

Cyborg boasted, "Oh, we'll do _more_ than hold him off!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, transformed into a pterodactyl, took Nightwing with his talon, and flew away. Cyborg and Starfire readied themselves as they heard Constantine arise from the rubble.

Constantine's sleeves were torn up to the shoulder, the trench coat barely holding on. He held his sword firm in his hand. Dirt was upon the left side of his mask. The four eyes shined brighter than ever. He walked towards them slowly. Cyborg gulped.

He remembered Jeff. Jeff was his ally. And it puzzled Cyborg greatly that Jeff's son, an exact look-alike, was his enemy. Cyborg scanned Constantine's body.

"Star," Cyborg said, "I think Constantine sold his soul."

"What? How?"

"Don't know exactly. But some force is behind him. His heart and mind function at an irregular rate – like he's being possessed. This may be the _real_ Constantine, but…"

Constantine cut Cyborg's sentence short by engaging the two in combat. Cyborg leapt out of the way, dodging the strike of Constantine's sword. He then activated his sonic cannon and shot Constantine in the chest, pushing him back. Constantine used his powers of levitation to roll off of the blast and dash at Cyborg.

Before he could reach the machine-man, Constantine received a hard sock to the face by a Tamaranian woman. Constantine's focus shifted from Cyborg to Starfire, and he was able to catch her next blow. His open hand snatched her fist just before it reached his face.

"Nice try."

Starfire grunted and lifted her foot. She kicked Constantine in the stomach. He snorted from the pain, then pushed himself toward Starfire, head-butting her. Constantine clenched his sword hard and made to strike. Starfire's eyes glowed bright green as she fired two heavy eye-blasts at him.

Constantine flew back a few feet, and Starfire followed, tackling him. She grabbed him from behind, holding him in a _lock_ position. Her arms were around Constantine's shoulders.

"Now, Cyborg!" Starfire shouted to him.

Cyborg tighten his fists. He was channeling energy. He pointed both arms in front of him. They both transformed into two sonic cannons, and then _combined_ together! Constantine was now facing a very large weapon from Cyborg.

"Haargh!"

The giant gun charged. Constantine's arrogance raged in side of him. He struggled to get free, but the Tamaranian was too strong. Or was she? Constantine enveloped himself in negative energy, covering his body in the black flame. He yelled loudly as he sucked the energy into himself – giving him more strength. Starfire became worried.

"Hurry, Cyborg!" She cried out, "I can not hold him for much longer!"

Constantine's body was surging with power, and not even the great alien strength of Starfire could impede its growth.

"Almost there!" Cyborg yelled back.

"I am Constantine! I… can… not… be… DEFEATED!"

Constantine broke through Starfire's hold, and continued to raise his power level. Outstretching his arms, the black flame was now bigger and darker than ever before. A crater below his feet began to form. Starfire was pushed away and to the ground.

"Do it, Cyborg! Do it now!"

"Alright! Take this! Hiyaaaaaah!"

Cyborg fired the major blast, hitting Constantine hard. It did not move him. He had too much power. Cyborg was shocked beyond belief. Constantine powered up more, trying to sustain the blast. The ground shook as the Son of Raven gathered the energy of Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Constantine's whole body shook. His shouts became much louder. Negative energy pulsed through the entire area. Cyborg discontinued his attack, and was brought to his knees.

"I… am… CONSTANTINE!"

Starfire cupped her hands, felt the righteous fury, and formed a powerful starbolt.

"I do not wish to do this," she panted, "but I will if I must."

She thrust her hands forward. The green ball of energy soared through the air toward Constantine. Then Starfire was surprised at what she saw next.

Constantine used negative energy to stop the starbolt!

Raven could never do that!

Constantine chuckled. Starfire flew at him. Constantine lifted one hand and pointed his palm at her. A ball of negative energy appeared in front of it. Since Starfire had never seen Raven do that either, she assumed that Raven never could. Constantine grinned as he fired it off.

Starfire tried to block. The blast spursed into a large mist of negative energy. Starfire made a small yelp as the blast shot her through the air, and far away. She eventually skidded on the ground, kicking dust and dirt up – which made her path noticeable.

Constantine returned his focus to Cyborg, who was still recovering from his failed attempt. When he saw Constantine raise his sword, Cyborg's fist became the familiar sonic cannon once more.

Constantine scoffed, "Is that the _only_ attack you have?"

Cyborg grinned in reply, "Not even close."

Constantine was tired of all this bicker backer. This mechanical nuisance was alive long enough. The world leaders should not have sent him. Too many people have underestimated Constantine… and if that little power demonstration wasn't enough, there was plenty more in store.

But what Constantine failed to realize… was that _he_ underestimated Cyborg.

Constantine leapt into the air and spiked his blade down. Cyborg's plan would now go into effect. Cyborg's feet became jet boosters, and he was rocketed high into the air. Constantine's attack missed.

Cyborg made a battle cry, then lifted his arms over his head. His feet returned to normal, and he was still high in the air. Constantine watched in amazement. Two hatches on either side of Cyborg opened up, and he sprouted two new completely mechanical arms. Now having four total, Cyborg made his descent to his opponent.

Constantine chuckled, "_Still_ not a challenge."

"You better be careful about what you say."

Constantine grinned as he spun around. Like a tornado, he made his way at Cyborg. Cyborg's red eye was fixed. He was ready. Then Constantine stopped spinning and made a hard lunge at Cyborg. The latter dodged Constantine's multiple strikes, taking steps back as he did. Then Cyborg calculated the perfect moment to end Constantine's tantrum.

One of Cyborg's hands caught the sword. Then another punched him hard in the stomach. Another snatched the boy by the neck. The fourth took off his mask. The face of Jeff was staring back at him.

Cyborg tossed away Constantine's sword. He pitied Constantine. His eyes softened.

Constantine struggled and pushed Cyborg away. When Cyborg saw the look on Constantine's face at the loss of his sword, he smirked.

"Is _that_ the only attack _you_ have?"

Constantine was surprised to hear his own words used against him. With a simple "No" he telekinetically put his mask back on. Constantine took flight high above Cyborg, who resumed his blocking position.

Constantine's hands were outstretched, with the index, pinky, and thumb fingers extended. Constantine drew them close to his chest.

"Azarath… Metrion…"

"Now what's he up to?" Cyborg wondered, "Better not wait to find out!"

Cyborg decided to cut Constantine's attack short by tackling him in midair. On Cyborg's part, this was a bad move.

"Zinthos!"

Constantine's arms spread apart quickly. Cyborg felt his two extra arms become covered in negative energy. Constantine ripped them off of the body they were attached to. Cyborg cried out in tremendous pain. But that noise was muffled when Constantine used Cyborg's own extra arms to send a barrage of punches and a flurry of poundings.

Cyborg was overwhelmed. Constantine hands were twirling, making the motion continue. Finally, Cyborg's shoulders opened up, and released a ton of missiles at Constantine, who was forced to drop his control of Cyborg's arms and evade the projectiles. After a few moments, Constantine chuckled at the disheartened Cyborg.

"Now what are you going to do?"

Cyborg gritted his teeth at the sound of that comment. He lifted his right arm, fired, and disconnected the forearm from the rest of the appendage. Constantine watched as it flew through the air at him. The fist was sure to make a hard impact, but Constantine would not fall for such a childish attack.

Sidestepping to his left, Constantine easily dodged the flying arm. Surprisingly, Cyborg's expression did not change, and Constantine was slightly baffled to see this. Unbeknownst to him, the arm had circled, coming around for another pass. The fist shook with strength as it nailed Constantine in the back.

The arm's fist changed into an open hand, then snatched around Constantine's right ankle, and flipped him upside down. Cyborg's arm returned to its proper place, still holding Constantine. The other hand took Constantine's left ankle.

"Got you."

Constantine's back was to Cyborg, who raised his foot to land a hard blow. That would finish this. Constantine grinned with arrogance. Cyborg thrust his leg forward, only for it to be caught by Constantine! He had leaned slightly, so that the attack missed, then wrapped his arm around the leg – locking it.

Cyborg gasped.

Constantine grinned, "What's the matter? You _had_ me."

Cyborg tried to pull his leg free, but the only way he could was if he were to release Constantine. His thinking process came to an abrupt end when Constantine rammed his free elbow into Cyborg's stomach. Cyborg gagged.

Once Cyborg release Constantine, the boy stood on his hands, and drove his feet at Cyborg's face. Then Constantine flipped himself back to normal. Constantine noticed that his sword was on the ground.

Constantine made his weapon fly and impale Cyborg at the waist. The machine-man took a few steps back in pain. Constantine had defeated him. Constantine walked up to a flabbergasted Cyborg, and removed his sword in such a way that it was yanked out and sliced the Titan in half at the hip.

"I believe this is mine."

Cyborg's northern and southern hemispheres split and separated. Constantine heard a "No!" behind him from Starfire. She landed a few feet away.

"What kept you?" Constantine inquired mockingly.

"Aah!" cried Starfire as she sent an eye-blast at Constantine. He jolted up his sword, and deflected it back at her. Constantine's feet left the ground and he began to slightly hover. Then he ascended higher and higher until he was at least twenty feet off the ground.

"You want to try your luck against me?" Constantine laughed, "What chance do you have?"

"My fighting skills have improved also," Starfire replied righteously.

"I'm sure they have," Constantine said as he sheathed his sword and folded his arms.

Starfire formed a starbolt in her hand, and threw it at the ground. Constantine scoffed, but then was taken aback when it _bounced_ off the ground! The bolt carried him farther into the air. Starfire's skills _had_ improved.

She turned her attention to Cyborg, who was wide awake.

"I'm alright, Star," he assured her, "I can repair myself."

Then cords and wires came out of the openings in his body and began to connect and sparkle. Cyborg was, literally, pulling himself back together. However, this was a task that took a lot out of him.

"Are you sure you are—?"

"I'm fine. It'll take a while for this to work, but I'll live. I've suffered worse than this. Just hold him off a little longer…"

"I will do that."

Starfire turned around. Constantine was coming back. That attack did not stop him. Starfire moved far away from Cyborg so that she could have Constantine all to herself, and that Cyborg would be safe. Constantine returned.

"That was a nice little trick," he commented, "but it didn't stop me."

"Perhaps I will have to try harder."

"Well, now's your chance," Constantine taunted, "After my mom beat you in the Tournament of Heroines, you've been looking for a reason to fight an Azarathian. Well, here I am.

"Come and get me."

Starfire's hands glowed bright green as she prepared many starbolts for her next strike. Constantine scoffed at the sight of this. This starbolt trick was getting old. She surprised him once with that little 'bounce-off' technique, but Constantine assured himself that it would not happen again.

Starfire threw at least twenty starbolts at Constantine, all of which were either dodged by him or utterly missed. Constantine chuckled.

"Your aim is pathetic."

"Actually," said Starfire, "I was not trying to hit you."

"Huh?"

Constantine then looked around him and realized Starfire's strategy. He looked to his right, there were starbolts. He looked to his left, there were starbolts. He looked above him, there were starbolts. He looked below him, there were starbolts. They were everywhere! The starbolts were hovering in midair, and surrounded Constantine. There was no way out.

Starfire shouted "Combine!" as she brought her fists together. The starbolts were quickly closing in on Constantine. Then their pace quickened, until it was an utter race to reach Constantine's body.

Constantine only uttered one word, "Impressive."

Starfire winced as all the starbolts touched and ignited a very large green large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Constantine had vanished. Starfire's short hair stood on end as she did not know where her opponent lay.

Then she heard Constantine's voice behind her, "Well done, Tamaranian. I was forced to tap into a _minimal_ amount of my true power to escape that ambush. Still, you are no match for me.

"I have not even begun to fight."

Starfire gasped.

Constantine's arms were folded arrogantly. He was not even singed.

Starfire dashed at Raven's son. His folded arms repositioned to attack-mode. Constantine landed a fierce roundhouse just as Starfire reached his personal space. But she was not down for the count. She recovered enough to punch Constantine across the face. Though Constantine's head was turned, due to the blow, he grabbed Starfire's hand and twisted around to throw her.

She countered by eye-blasting his wrist before he could complete the action. Constantine withdrew, rubbing his wrist slightly. Then Constantine drew his pistols and fired. Starfire received at least five hits as she charged at him – not all could be avoided. She succeeded in getting close enough to crush those annoying pistols.

Constantine dropped the gunless holsters and drew his sword. In the same movement, he made a cut across Starfire's bosom. She recoiled and went to evasive maneuver. Constantine chased her.

Starfire's mind raced. She did not want to fight Raven's son, for she too cared about him. Starfire remembered when Constantine was born, and how cute he looked. Raven let her hold him. Why was she fighting him? She once called him a 'bumgorf.' This was Constantine, Raven's son. Why had he turned evil? Starfire thought of Raven.

The Tamaranian's daydream was interrupted when she saw a ball of negative energy fly below her and ricochet off the ground, hitting her in the face. Starfire fell to the ground. That was the same attack _she_ used.

She looked behind her and saw Constantine – his hood up, four demonic eyes glowing, two of which were the eyes of Jeff staring at her. She lowered her eyes in sadness and guilt.

"Giving up so easily?" Constantine derided, "You should want to fight me. I am everything you ever wanted, Starfire. You're jealous of my mother. She had the one thing you never could – a child.

"Raven is a mother, and you're not. That just eats you up inside.

"Everyone thought you'd be the one with the kids, and my mother would be alone. You must feel terrible knowing that you are here without a son or daughter. Joy has avoided you, Starfire. You can not be happy – not with Nightwing, he doesn't want kids, he'd rather be a crime fighter.

"That's why you _split up_, isn't it?

"Too bad. You were _so sure_ that you'd find love and a family… while my mother wouldn't. And now you're being punished for your selfish thoughts and actions. You hate me and my mother, the only Teen Titan to have a child.

"Poor little Starfire," Constantine scorned distastefully, "all _alone_."

That last comment pushed Starfire over the edge. She was already breathing deeply and angrily. Tears formed in the rims of her eyes. In a hot rage she assaulted Constantine.

"Careful," he said, "you don't want to hurt your best friend's son, do you?"

She thrust her arm forward. Constantine's plan worked. She was now hot with hatred – and that emotion would disrupt her powers. Focusing the right amount of energy in the just the right place would finish her off. Constantine ducked, the blow missed, and he thrust his knee hard into her abdomen.

Then he brought his elbow up and down fiercely on her hunched over back. She was spiked to the ground. Starfie lay in at least three feet of dirt.

Constantine lowered himself to the ground, "Heh."

"Is that the best you got?" a deep voice from behind him shot.

"You?" Constantine scoffed at Beast Boy, "Please."

"What?" asked Beast Boy, "What's so hard to believe?"

"_You_ actually want to fight _me_?"

"Is that a problem, Constantine?"

"For you."

"We'll see."

Beast Boy turned into a Raptor and dashed at Constantine, who shrugged at the predictability. Beast Boy opened his mouth wide to chomp down on Constantine's arm, but was impeded by the boy's sword. He bit the metal instead.

Then Beast Boy whipped around and knocked Constantine away with his tail. Beast Boy changed back into his normal self. Constantine decided to attack. He ran at the green individual, sword held high. Beast Boy's arms became those of gorillas.

Constantine's strike failed, and he received many blows from Beast Boy's large arms. Beast Boy punched, pounded, and smacked him across the face, chest, and stomach. Then Beast Boy laid him out with a hard wind-up and sock that shoved Constantine to the ground.

"Hehe," Constantine chuckled, "Cute."

Beast Boy raised one eyebrow in response. Constantine phased into the ground, and reappeared behind Beast Boy, who flipped at the sound of Constantine's movement. Beast Boy jumped over Constantine, and kicked him hard in the shoulder. Constantine then took that foot that hurt him, and spiked Beast Boy to the ground.

Making his sword return to him, Constantine was about to change from stun to kill. Beast Boy rolled out of harm's way and transformed into a thirty foot tall green dragon.

"I see you've learned a few new tricks," Constantine speculated.

Beast Boy unleashed a blazing flame upon the boy, who yanked his arms upward to form a dome of negative energy. Constantine burst through the fire, flying right at the dragon. Beast Boy opened his mouth to breathe again, but seeing Constantine's motion of evasion, decided to simply eat him. Constantine was surprised to see Beast Boy huge mouth consume and devour him. Beast Boy swallowed Constantine. Then, a realization came to Beast Boy, and this was not the best plan.

A ball of negative energy shot through Beast Boy's chest, and Constantine followed. Beast Boy regretted not chewing. Constantine was dripping with entrails. Forming fists at his side, Constantine powered up, and expelled all the goo that was covering him.

Beast Boy turned back into a man, clutching his chest – where there was a sizable hole. Constantine grinned. Beast Boy was honestly sick of Constantine grinning all the time. He turned into a bear and tackled Raven's son. Constantine telekinetically shoved Beast Boy high into the air. Then Constantine shot a hand forward, and fired a large blast of negative energy at him. Constantine stood up and watched as Beast Boy flopped to the ground.

"Your power is so limited," Constantine said, "Mine has no limits. I can lift, move, or manipulate anything. All you can do is transform into animals. I admit, the dragon thing was impressive, but seriously, I've beaten every animal and then some. What chance do you have? Cyborg's more powerful than you. You're just… weak."

"Am I?"

Beast Boy slowly rose to his feet. He was always being called weak. This was the last time he would. He didn't want to hear it ever again. He had trained to become stronger and perfect his skills. Why was this _boy_ stronger than him?

Beast Boy's hands clenched tight with determination. He was focusing. Finding his center. His eyes barely opened. Constantine was approaching. Beast Boy was not going to transform. He was going to do what he trained for. He was going to use the animals' skills without becoming one. He was becoming the most powerful animal there ever was – a man.

Constantine lunged forward, and Beast Boy countered with a fierce uppercut. He flipped over Constantine, grabbed his shoulders with his feet, and tossed him away. Beast Boy continued the assault by spinning toward his opponent. Constantine regained focus and brought up one arm to block Beast Boy's slash.

Constantine rolled off of Beast Boy's arm and set the top of his foot in Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy reached behind him and grabbed Constantine's coat. He threw Constantine above him. Beast Boy followed Constantine up there. Constantine's hands became enveloped in the black flame once more and he pushed Beast Boy away.

Beast Boy returned to the earth by landing on his right hand, and pushing himself off again. He rammed Constantine with his shoulder. Constantine was thrown back, and the wind was knocked out of him.

Beast Boy made to approach, but he knew Constantine was faking. Constantine drew his sword and struck. Beast Boy could not avoid the blow. Constantine cut off his arm. Beast Boy took a few steps back, and Constantine waited for him to cry out in pain.

But Beast Boy didn't.

"Wow, you're tough," Constantine said, "a lot tougher than you were as a teenager."

Beast Boy didn't respond, only held his armless socket.

"I know why you attack so much. You never really knew my dad, did you? And now that I exist you hate him. You hate him because he and my mom had me – that meant that you never could get with my mom. You were never really there when my dad helped out the Teen Titans, so it's hard for you to understand why my mom fell in love with him and not you. You just hate it that you were in a coma while my dad was doin' my mom.

"Why would my mom ever like you anyway? You were stupid, not funny, and weak. I don't mean in the matters of physicality, I mean in matters of security. That's what my mom didn't like about you. Too bad, while you were trying to make her laugh, my dad won her heart with honest kindness and sincerity. You're jealous of him.

"You think that you could have changed something had you been conscious, don't you? Well, now you're too late. I'm here. And you're out of luck."

"Well, kid, while you were spouting off, I was gathering strength for my next attack."

"Attack? You can't attack with one arm!"

"Who says I only have one? Aaaaargh!"

Beast Boy then sprouted a brand new arm out of the socket. Constantine gasped in amazement.

"How?!"

"_Starfish_ can regenerate limbs. They do it all the time. I've been training for years to master animal skills without even turning into one. This is just one of those skills."

"I see."

"And that's not it."

Beast Boy then crouched down and summoned every once of strength he knew he had. He gritted his teeth hard. Spikes shot out of his body all over, and they grew very long. He roared in pain. He looked like a human porcupine.

"This one's for Raven."

Then he ran at Constantine, who just stood there. Beast Boy hurled himself at the boy, and positioned his body so that it looked like a sphere. The spikes were everywhere on his body.

He hit Constantine right on, the spikes going deep into his chest. When Constantine fell on his back, Beast Boy stood up and retracted the spikes back into his body. He sighed in relief.

Constantine had coin-size holes that covered his torso. Blood was dripping from them. Beast Boy turned around to leave, thinking that Constantine should not have underestimated him. Suddenly, Beast Boy heard a faint chuckle from behind.

It was Constantine. And he was getting up again.

"You got lucky," he said confidently, "because I decided _not_ to block that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Hehe. I've been holding back this whole time. You haven't even seen my real power. So far, I've been only fighting with ten percent of it."

"Ten percent? Yeah right."

"Let me show you," he suggested, "how's about fifty percent? Good enough?"

Constantine spread his legs just a little so his body outline was like a trapezoid. His arms lowered to his mid-stomach. Little bits of negative energy appeared at his feet, and then rose to his forehead. The bits of energy became larger, until a crater like before formed below his feet, and he was hovering. If Beast Boy wanted a show, that's what he was going to get.

Going from ten to fifty percent was not as easy as one would think. Constantine's coat fluttered in the wind. His mask seemed to want to leave his face. His pants began to rise and fall. Small drafts of wind and dust were blown from his feet.

Beast Boy had to shield his eyes. Constantine made a small groan that turned into a shout. That same piano tune rang in Beast Boy's ears. Black light sparked from Constantine's fingertips. The sky became darker, as if Constantine was absorbing all the light. But he wasn't absorbing light, he was releasing darkness. The darkness that had been bottled up inside of him for so many years that his mother had told him never to let loose.

Then Constantine's body began to shake as his muscles expanded. The shouts turned into roars as raw power filled his body. Beast Boy was in for a world of hurt, and he knew it. His body also began to shake as he witnessed Constantine prove to all that he was the Son of Raven.

Constantine's heart began to beat rapidly, as the powers granted to him maternally were surging through his body and rushing through his veins. Beast Boy now understood why Constantine was so confident. Constantine was converting the negative energy that would normally be used to levitate objects into brute strength. He had mastered a skill that Raven never could.

Constantine's head rose and he began to stare at the sky. Still screaming in that same unvarying tone, he saw the skies darken and small tornados appear in the atmosphere. They danced across the night like Constantine was their maestro.

Beast Boy grunted as he tried not to lose his footing. It was very difficult to remain standing. Constantine's power was overwhelming. Fifty percent. Wow. He wasn't bluffing. Beast Boy looked into Constantine's eyes, and the same black flame that emitted from his hands was now shining in his eyes.

The shouts ceased. Constantine had done it. He had reached his fifty percent checkpoint. Beast Boy was too shaken to even look at him, he had to look at the ground. Constantine walked toward him, making small impressions in the earth as he did. Beast Boy began to sweat. Then he heard Constantine's voice.

"Ah, you _sense_ my power, and it's hard to bear. Ah."

"You… how?"

"Told you, didn't I?"

He walked right past Beast Boy. When the latter felt his presence so close he sunk to one knee. It was too much.

"Now then," Constantine continued, "I think it's time we ended this."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At Raven's office, the female psychiatrist and once Teen Titan was busy typing away at her laptop, trying to find some connection of Terra's 'release' or location. She was back in her beige business suit, but her hair remained the same as always. Next to her lay a pile of papers, those of which she was using to plan Father Thomas' funeral. A single tear ran down her cheek.

A ceiling fan above her swiveled continuously. It seemed to be watching her investigate. According to all documents, Terra was still petrified, and her 'tomb' was still undisturbed. Then she checked any reports of damage near the Chapel at the time directly after Terra's getaway. She saw a couple of damaged car reports, broken buildings, shattered glass. Nope, not her. Nothing earth-related. No earthquakes. No torn up streets. Had Terra simply vanished?

Raven knew that Terra's power consisted of moving rocks. If she were to escape, flying boulders would be her means. But there were no reports of flying boulders, and no reports of anything traveling under the surface. Why was there no connection?

And what of Constantine? Raven was left to tend to Father Thomas' bleeding carcass while Constantine threw a tantrum. Then there were some reports that just came up in New York. That was quite a distance from the Chapel. However, Raven knew that she or Constantine could reach it in a matter of minutes due to flying capability.

The reports confirmed many deaths of police officers. Vehicles and structures were torn apart. No solid news on who exactly was the source – perhaps the reporters were killed as well. Any who did survive must have put in a jumbled account.

Then she looked over at Father Thomas' documents and began to cry. He was very close to her. Perhaps the only person who helped her raise Constantine. Raven wanted him to raise her son, because Father Thomas had also done so with Jeff. It pained her to know he was gone. She reached for a couple of tissues. She also knew that Constantine would avenge him. Terra would be found.

Suddenly there was a ring from Raven's office phone. She pressed the speaker button, and spoke to her secretary.

"Yes, Janice?" Raven asked, "What is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Raven," Janice apologized, "But you're eleven thirty's here."

"I have an eleven thirty?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You scheduled this morning."

"I did?"

"Well, you were away, so I took the liberty of penciling him in. I left you a memo if you were to return. Is it a problem? Should I cancel?"

"No, no. Send him in."

Raven took the next three seconds to dry her eyes and prepare herself for her client. She would have to make this quick. Raven knew she had much bigger issues at hand than once man's personal problems at eleven thirty. Still, no need to be rude.

The door opened. A short, bald man with a receding hairline to the back of his head walked in. He had a bushy gray mustache and sideburns. Out of his mouth stuck a pipe. He wore a dark brown suit, with a black shirt and vanilla tie. In his hand he carried a wooden cane.

"Good of you to see me, Miss Raven."

"Not a problem, Mister--?"

"Otto Oz is my name. I apologize for making a bump in your routine, but the only way I could get your attention and moment of your time was to schedule an appointment."

Raven stood up from her desk and shook his hand. Raven noticed that it was wet with sweat. He must be nervous, most patients are. However, there was one key difference Oz had from any of Raven's previous patients – she could not read his mind.

Raven went over and sat in her counselor's chair, motioning that Oz rest on the couch like all patients. Oz decided to sit in another chair. Whatever makes him comfortable, she supposed. Raven crossed her legs and took out her notepad, ready to start.

"You'll have to excuse me," Raven said, "I don't have any material on you."

"I prefer it that way," Oz replied.

"So, Mr. Oz, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm afraid I didn't come for _that_ type of appointment. I'm perfectly sane."

"Then you're wasting my time."

"Please, Miss Raven, just a moment. I must speak with you about an urgent matter that has come to my attention."

Raven set down her notepad, slightly irritated.

"Very well, Mr. Oz."

Oz lit his pipe and took a long puff. Then he exhaled a cloud of smoke. Raven didn't mind that her clients smoked, but she didn't encourage it. She rarely said anything about trivial matters as smoking, mainly to not put her at odds with her own patients. Oz began speaking.

"I am from an organization that studies the paranormal. We do everything in our power to ensure humanity's survival. We are not part of monster-hunting societies like the Knights of the Kingdom of God, nor superhero-fearing government factions like Cadmus, but we do protect mankind in another way. My organization is linked to every known group or establishment that exists in the known world. We make it our business to know everything about everyone so that in case some issue comes up, the world does not make rash decisions. Instead we find facts to make certain actions appropriate for the particular situation.

"Raven, I'm sure I needn't inform you of the forces at work in this world on a daily basis that defy sensible explanation. In the course of your lifetime, you've seen wonders that have become so commonplace, your rational mind has since stopped any attempts at producing viable responses for the elementary inquires of 'how,' 'what,' and 'why.'

"Whether it be the unfathomable conundrum of a 'vampire,' or the simple question of how a person can change into animals, levitate objects, or produce green energy-based projectiles. You – like most – have given up on looking for solutions to these scientific mysteries and accepted them. I would now ask that you extend that _faith_ in 'what is' to a matter more _spiritual_ in nature.

"The Second Coming of Jesus Christ."

Raven chuckled, "I'm afraid you've lost me. What could the Second Coming have to do with me, sir?"

"According to John's book of Revelation, Satan will try to take one last stand at the world before Christ himself returns and claims the world as a plane for spiritual existence, separating the sheep from the goats. Simply put, Satan believes that if he can conquer the world by destruction, he will have won it over. I'm afraid his plan is coming into full fruition.

"He has chosen quite a main cog to mechanize the End of the World: the harbinger of the end of time—The Antichrist.

"We believe that person… is your progeny."

Raven's eyes flared and she grabbed Oz by the collar.

"How dare you make such an accusation?!"

"Miss Raven, please. This is my good suit. Release me, if you would."

She released him. Raven was troubled – she still couldn't read his mind.

Oz continued, "I know it is difficult to hear. And I especially don't know why Satan chose _your_ son as the leader of his death riot. But rest assured, I am here to merely confirm, if that, and simply inform you of this development."

"Talk."

Oz took another puff from his pipe, "We have received reports that Constantine was involved in the deaths of the Teen Titans Faction A."

"He was not responsible for that! I was there personally."

"Miss Raven, I am not saying that Constantine is the actual murderer of those people. I am simply stating that he is **_indirectly_** to blame for it. Evil taints all it touches, you understand. Just by Constantine's presence at the place, he caused two superteens to perish."

"That isn't true! It's not his fault they died!"

"Raven, you're not hearing me. If Constantine were not there, do you think Skelmar would have killed the Teen Titans? No, he was looking for Constantine."

"How would you know that?"

"I interviewed a survivor – Robin."

"What else?"

"This next part I'll need you to confirm for me, Miss. Simply nod or affirm if any of the proceeding is true," Oz said softly, "Constantine's existence has caused evil to arouse and pain and suffering to stem in humans. You yourself have experience this from Constantine's existence.

"We have researched that Constantine began spreading his evil ever since his _conception_. I know all about your husband and how he died. If Constantine were not conceived on that day, would Jeff have still died?"

Raven hesitated, she was very unsure now. Jeff knew Constantine was in Raven's womb, that's why he could give his life for her. But did Oz know that? Did Oz know that Constantine was the reason Raven even stood a chance against Dracula? But still… if Constantine were not present, Jeff would have known. Would it have happened differently? Would Jeff have still died even without the security of his son to avenge him through Raven? Oz answered the original question for her.

"The answer is simple, Raven. No." He said, "Jeff would have not died. For we've discovered that it was his 'destiny' to impregnate you. Thus, had he not, Dracula could not interfere with the destiny unfulfilled.

"We've traced that back very far. But that wasn't the only time Constantine's existence caused you pain, was it? His birth was an obvious one. Though he managed to cause you physical pain, though that is typical of all infants at birth, Constantine also managed to make you suffer internally. After interviewing the doctor who delivered the child, he stated that Constantine was clinically dead for a little while, bringing sadness and despair to you. Then, miraculously, Constantine came back to life. Extraordinary. You should have taken that as an early sign that Constantine was much more than just your son.

"Moving on. Constantine's presence also invoked continuous nightmares that would bring tears to your eyes. I'm guessing the nightmares circled around Jeff. Constantine took Jeff away by causing his death. You must have had quite a lot of nightmares with the antichrist next to you throughout the night, yes? Did you not also cry yourself to sleep every night for the first few years of your newly acquired role as mother? I thought so.

"It seems that Constantine inflamed evil from normal citizens. During your beginning times as a parent, particularly at your son's baptism, did someone call you a whore? If Constantine were not there, would you have suffered their taunts and ridicule? Absolutely not. Without a reason for ordinary people to horrendously jump to conclusions, it simply would not have happened. Having that child in your arms did. He caused you distress, Raven.

"It wasn't until after a full year that the developments of this spiritual panic seemed to unfold. I wanted to simply _monitor_ the child's life so far, not take any drastic action. We did not want to do anything too hasty, but now I realize we should have. Jason Blood was a member of this organization, and he was far too paranoid to let what he called 'the vanquisher' age into adulthood. He was right. I am sorry to say that he attacked you, not surprisingly in his _evil_ version – which also was provoked by Constantine. I'm sure I don't need to fill you in on the details of that night.

"Your son also roused strife between the members of your team when you were a teenager. Many of the Teen Titans during that time were uncomfortable with Constantine's presence, let alone his existence. And _you_ knew that Constantine would be a burden on the rest of them. Constantine eventually caused you all to disband anyway. He single-handedly ended the Teen Titans – something that many villains have wanted to accomplish for some time. Yes, one might say that the decision was yours, but I firmly believe that Constantine was discreetly responsible for the division.

"Also, it has come to my attention that your child may have brought about the loss of sight by your caretaker known as Father Thomas. There again, Constantine influenced the man to become blind. Did the priest ever mention this to you?

"Hmm. Did Constantine's presence ever affect your career options? We have rumor that a Mr. Aziz nearly terminated your position in a local restaurant. He did eventually anyway. Would he have done so if your attention was not on the infant boy you carried on your back?"

Then Oz pulled out some papers from his jacket pocket, "Let's see. Ahem. Oh, yes. I have here Constantine records when he was placed in school – for as long as that lasted, anyway. It seems your son invoked the meanstreak in his fellow classmates, and for once, he was the target, rather than _you_. They called him a 'freak.' Which then led to countless fights and provocations of violence. In addition, he was not on the best terms with his instructors. In fact, Constantine had little respect for them, and engaged in several arguments. One, I believe, resulted in you having to meet with the principal.

"Any of this ringing a bell, Raven?

"No? Well, I will continue then. In more _recent_ times, Constantine has continued his father's legacy, but has done so with much less tact. Not too long ago, Constantine fought a beast known as the Cyclops, a knowledge that the public is ignorant to, and the Cyclops' death triggered evil to spring forth and claim several lives in addition to his own. Thus, Constantine's actions were not taken well by the media, as he set off the hatred in their souls as well."

Raven noticed Oz was fiddling with something in his hand. However, he didn't pay heed to Raven's glances… or didn't seem to.

"Probably the most widespread effect of Constantine's existence," Oz exclaimed, "was the death of the United States President. I know, Constantine wasn't there personally, I can assure you of that. Constantine tracked the murder back to The Phantasm, who if I might say, is quite similar to Constantine in _appearance_. I sincerely believe that if Constantine was not alive, such an attempt would not have occurred. Regardless, Constantine slaughtered his opponent anyway, so _that_ issue is moot.

"Do you have any idea why the entire Gotham Police Force was after your son the other night? They've been meaning to catch him. I know that your son occasionally has his little 'missions' in Gotham, among other cities. But do you think Constantine provoked the actions of Gotham's finest? I mean, would it do us all better if he were not around?"

Raven looked him square in the eye, "Tell me, Mr. Oz, what has Constantine ever done to you?"

"Besides prompting this conversation? Really, Raven, is it so necessary to defend him? I've heard news that the Chapel down the street has been utterly demolished. Is that not Constantine's doing?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing: Terra came back for _me_, not him."

"Ah yes, but how do you think young Terra came back at all? Constantine's presence brings forth evil, Raven. He does it everywhere. Everywhere he goes, every person he meets, every human being he comes in contact with, is tainted by his sinful touch. In one way, shape, or form, _every_ person that has had some sort of experience with Constantine has had an upheaval or detriment as a _result_. You most of all.

"Constantine caused the death of the local priest, and he will do the same for others."

"I don't believe you," Raven objected quietly, "I think you should leave."

Then, Oz's beeper when off. He looked at it, and his eyes quivered, but not from surprise. It was an emotion that Raven couldn't define.

"Believe it, Raven. It appears that your son moved on from Gotham to New York City. Darkseid just attempted an invasion of the Earth. It was halted by Constantine, thankfully, but now _he_ has become the conqueror that Darkseid was going to be. In a few short hours, Satan will have achieved his plans since the beginning of time – ever since he was banished from Heaven as Lucifer.

"I am not saying all this as a threat, my dear, only as a warning. You are the boy's mother, I'm sure you will do was must be done."

Oz stood up, brushed himself off, and took his cane. Then he reached inside of his left jacket pocket, and pulled out a card. He handed it to Raven, who was sitting perplexed.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once," he whispered, "but if you ever need me, here's my card."

Raven looked at it for a brief moment.

"_Otto Oz, Researcher of Paranormal Wonders.  
Guardian Angel Foundation.  
1015 West Park Avenue  
Metropolis, 90245"_

She looked back up at him, Oz was at the door. He opened it, then he gave a solemn look back at her.

"If you still don't believe me," he said gravely, "you can check with someone who would definitely know – your father."

---

_It's been quite a long time,_ the voice of Raven's subconscious said,_ since I was forced to ask someone for help, or in this case, information. I usually can figure things out for myself, or already know. But this time is different._

_My perception dictates that Constantine is not the antichrist, a bias that is automatically presented simply because I am his mother. But even if I ask my father, how will his perception be any different from anyone else's?_

_The man I came to see is apparently alone, which strikes me as odd. I also find it odd that he was reported to have vanished, but recently has resurfaced. I believe this man is the only one who can help me – at least, in this particular situation._

The room that Raven sat in was damp and dreary. Small candles were lit along the edges of the wall, to show the boundary. Glowing stars were scattered across the ceiling, and the room itself had no furniture, save two tea tables. Incense burned from a small bowl that seemed to be filled with dust, but it was obvious because of the scent.

Raven noticed that many of the aromas present could alter someone's rational mind, if it were to intoxicate the bloodstream, no doubt. Raven used her powers to protect herslf from this aroma, and she understood that the man used such spells often, so the side effect of the scents could be forgiven.

_At last, my host returns._

The door to the room opened, and in walked Dr. Fate.

He was dressed in blue attire, at least for the torso and legs. His hands, shins, and belt were all colored in gold. He wore a gold cape and mask that covered his entire head.

"You must excuse my bad manners, Raven," said Dr. Fate, "Many years have pasted since the last time I opened an interdimensional portal. It will be difficult to remember. But, like riding a bicycle, it's something you _never_ forget."

He was carrying two containers, one was square, the other circular. He set them on the ground, opened them, and began spreading the blue leaves and green dust into the form of a circle – where the link will undoubtedly be made.

"Raven, there are some instructions before we proceed. Do not address the demon, at any time. Do not speak. Such an imbalance could free him from the magic that keeps him in check. Also, I will require your help to keep the portal open. I must ask that you hold it open for as long as I require you to. Only once I have _completely_ closed the portal can you release."

Raven nodded in response, showing that she understood. Dr. Fate snapped his fingers and a purple spark appeared at his fingertips. He slowly lowered his hand to the circle's outline, and very soon it was inflamed. Raven lifted her arms and helped contain it with negative energy. The whole circle became one purple pyre that went from the floor to the ceiling. Then the fire turned to red.

FWAAASSH!

The sanctum of Dr. Fate was now housing the demon known as Trigon.

He shot out of the flame, and stood fifty feet tall. He skin was red, and his hair was white. In the midst of his white hair were two large horns. Ten rings of purple light held him in there as a prison. Two bright yellow bands covered his four eyes, one a pair. Trigon snorted when he realized that he was 'set free' and yet still imprisoned. The rings also created a forcefield between them, and Trigon felt this when he groped like a mime.

"Who dares to attempt to hold me in this primitive prison?" Trigon boomed.

Raven looked at Trigon. It had been so long since she saw him last that she hardly recognized him. She looked down at her skin and hands and saw no trace of the birthmarks she would usually have in his presence. That was odd.

"I've protected us against him," Dr. Fate whispered to Raven, "by creating an obstruction and blindfold. He'll be unable to see us."

_He can't see me? Does he even know I'm here?_

"Demon," Dr. Fate turned to Trigon, "you are summoned here for an inquisition." A hint of magical suggestion filled his voice, it was the only way to converse with a demon.

"Fate? I thought I whiffed your righteous stench. What _prompts_ the secrecy of blinders?"

"You will ask no questions, only provide answers!"

Then Trigon twitched and grinned, "Ah. You've brought a friend."

Raven was suddenly overcome with fear. She controlled herself and remained quiet.

"Beast, there are those who purport that the Christian redeemer has returned to this plane as a boy – Constantine. I command you who stands within the confines of this binding circle to tell me if there is any validity to their claims."

Then Dr. Fate added, "And think twice before you offer a lie, lest I close this window and return you to perdition."

"You say that as if it's a threat. But I'll play your vocal-ape's game, Fate – if for no other reason than it amuses me to do so at this time."

But Raven knew deep down that there was another reason.

"Answer the query, demon," Dr. Fate commanded, "or this conference is at an end."

"Events have happened that you don't need my opinion, Fate. Why don't you ask your little listener? As the one who bore him, I'm sure she would have a closer outlook than me."

_"She"?! He knows who I am!_

"He knows that I'm here!" Raven screamed.

"Raven, no!" Fate ordered desperately.

"Yes, my little daughter. I am aware of your presence. Did you think these little blindfolds could impair my _true_ vision. There's more than one way to see."

"Monster!"

"Oh yes, Raven, I am a monster. But the real monster here is the being you sired. He is doing everything I wanted you to do. Greatness skips a generation, I guess. But one thing I am sure of… he is _indeed_ the antichrist."

Raven's heart sunk, but she held on, despite the fact that the portal was breaking apart.

"You were never meant to be happy," Trigon continued, "You were meant to do my will. And when you disobeyed and separated yourself from me, you suffered. You originally thought that you finally had your own life, but you knew that you could never be happy. You still can not.

"Much like your earthmoving friend, I too am surprised that my offspring reproduced, let alone had sexual intercourse. _Consensual_ as well, I suppose. Who was the dear boy that filled your womb with his seed? I must thank him."

Trigon chuckled perversely, "My daughter was no longer a virgin. _You_ had sex? I would have thought you would have died alone, Raven. Little girl, you were the _last_ person who was supposed to have sex. But I must admit, I am ultimately glad that you _did_. Because your son has fundamentally freed me by setting forth the events of this planet's destruction in motion. He is doing what I did not."

"I'm closing the portal!" Dr. Fate shouted, seeing that Raven did not want to hear any more.

Trigon's face was plastered against the forcefield, trying to get has physically close to Raven as possible.

"You must be disappointed, thinking that you failed him, thinking that you let him down. Don't fret, my daughter, it is the way of all parenting. Sooner or later, it happens to even the _best_ of parents…"

Raven felt a flush of terror, two tears trickled down from each eye. Trigon's next words were like a sword thrust into her heart.

"…sooner or later, every mother lets her son down."

Raven gasped, releasing her grip of negative energy. She bolted for the exit.

Dr. Fate pleaded with her, crying out, "No, Raven! I need you! I can't hold this myself! Raven!"

She flew fast, tears flying off her face. She had to find Constantine, her son.

Trigon's laughter filled up Dr. Fate's sanctum, along with a dark red light…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Still in her white costume designed by Father Thomas, Raven soared through the air, against the wind. A dark and dismal feeling was within her. The feeling that this was all a nightmare, and she wanted to wake up. Her greatest fears were being realized.

Constantine had turned evil.

But the motherly part of her thought this impossible. Constantine couldn't be the antichrist, could he? Though she was levitating at a reasonable rate, Raven still found herself short of breath. Her breath escaped her because of a single truth that lingered in her mind: she had given birth to the antichrist.

This meant that Constantine would single-handedly usher in a new age of darkness, one ruled by Satan. It could not be true. Oz had to be wrong. Jeff knew he was going to have a son, but did he know it would be the antichrist? Jeff would not have gone through with such a plan if his offspring were meant for evil.

Jeff knew what his son was meant for, didn't he?

Raven wondered why her husband would go along with a plan envisaged by his mother, an angel, if it were to lead to an unholy end. Angels were holy beings, Raven knew that much. Raven did not doubt her husband, but would she doubt her son?

Memories flushed through her mind.

---

_  
-Begin Flashback-_

"Constantine," Raven said to her eleven-year-old son, "It's time."

"For what, Mom?"

"For you to continue in your father's work."

"But," Constantine protested, "I don't even know my father."

Father Thomas approached the two of them, still blind as ever.

"Is the young one ready?"

"No _he_ is not," Constantine answered stubbornly.

"Just a moment, Father Thomas."

Then Raven took her son aside. She was not angry with him, but concerned in a loving manner.

"Constantine, this is very important."

"Can't somebody else do it?"

"There is no one else. Your father was the last."

"Then maybe," Constantine suggested, "It should end with him."

"Constantine."

Father Thomas intervened, "Young man, your father was one of the bravest souls I have ever met. Despite his mortality, he fought on – for the simple reason of vanquishing evil. I will always remember him."

"Well, I want to be remembered too!"

Raven steadied Constantine, "What my slightly arrogant son is trying to say is: He'd love to become a Knight. Right, Constantine?"

"Well, sure! If I get to be the best."

"You won't have any competition," Father Thomas assured him.

"Well, that's not any fun."

Raven squatted down to Constantine's level. Her hands were on his shoulders. She looked at his eyes. She saw Jeff in him.

"Constantine, the training will be tough, and what may seem like a punishment is really the steps in your father's legacy. You will experience many hardships in this 'business,' but like your father, I believe that you will do well."

"Don't worry, Mom. I can control my powers, so this will be a piece of cake."

"Always remember, my son," Raven pulled him in close to her face, "Never let loose the darkness inside you. I had the same powers when I was your age. And the more you experience, the more you want to unleash them. When you reach my age, you won't have to. Never lose control, Constantine.

"And remember that I love you… always."

Constantine nodded.

"Now run and play, little one," said Father Thomas kindly, "I'll call you in a few minutes. But first I must speak with your mother."

Constantine ran off a few paces, musing himself with the baptismal font in The Chapel. Raven sighed as she watched him. Her little boy was growing up. Father Thomas was at her side.

"It's strange, Father Thomas. When I was a child, I had to force myself to meditate. It was the only way to control my powers, and keep them from controlling me. But my son… is so different. He rarely meditates.

"It's like his powers come naturally."

"Sort of like when you were with Jeff?"

Raven blushed, "Yes. With him I felt an emotion that my body did not react to negatively. I was able to express myself. Before him, I could never get close to anyone. I thought I was destined to be alone. What was it, Father Thomas? When I was with him, everything seemed _easier_. Has he past on the same leisure to my son?"

"I think because Jeff is your husband, when you met him, everything clicked. It all made sense. Destiny was unfolding. Why your son exhibits these traits on his own is still unknown to me, but I think… he is the combination of you two. He is the unity. He is the feeling you had, the feeling that you didn't need to meditate. The feeling that you _could_ love."

"Yes, but that was for another. With Constantine, this feeling might only come for himself. I sense much arrogance and pride within him. I only pray that it will not consume him. Father Thomas, have I been a good mother?"

Father Thomas smiled.

"I mean," Raven continued, "Have I raised him right? I did all I could. But with Jeff not here, it was difficult. I tried to raise him in the faith. I tried to…"

Father Thomas knew what she was thinking, "Constantine is meant for something entirely different from Jeff. When the time comes, he will fulfill his destiny, just as Jeff did.

"I believe you did exactly what you were supposed to do, Raven – be his mother."

Raven hadn't felt warm in a long time, but now she did. If only Jeff was here with her, to witness their son becoming a Knight of the Kingdom of God. Jeff would be proud. Raven was happy and sad at the same time. A small fear lingered in the back of her mind – was Constantine another Jeff… or another Raven?

"Constantine," Father Thomas called, "I have something to show you!"

The young boy ran over eagerly. Father Thomas knelt down to a chest that had been closed for many years. Though Raven had assumed the profession temporarily, there was a period of 'peace' from monsters. Father Thomas opened the chest.

Constantine watched in amazement as Father Thomas slowly lifted Jeff's mask.

_-End Flashback-_

---

That was a long time ago, and Raven's mind returned to the present. She was flying over New York City. It was destroyed. Fires emitted from all over, covering the land. The Statue of Liberty was ruined. Buildings were demolished.

Smoke puffed up from the ground. The horrible days of Dracula shown darkly in Raven's eyes. Was this the end of the world? The city lay empty. No people were around. Police cars were flipped over. The area was quiet. Raven smelled the foul odor of decay.

A city was destroyed, but a world was in danger.

Trigon's will was done. If this was Constantine's doing, Trigon had succeeded. Raven loved her son, but what if he really was the antichrist, the devourer of worlds? Would she sacrifice the Earth because of a promise to Jeff and the love for her offspring?

No birds in the sky.

No sun to shine.

Only ash to burn.

Raven's eyes watered as she muttered the words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" increasing her powers of levitation to make her go faster. She still had faith.

Faith.

That was the one element that Jeff always reinforced. Faith in God, faith in ourselves, faith in one another. Raven was believing. She had faith in Constantine. He was still her son, and she was still his mother. She would not let him down.

The two hair threads were blowing in the wind from Raven's speed. She was close to the ground. The dust was jumping up as soon as she past by. Raven promised herself that the world would not end today.

Today.

This was the same day that Constantine was conceived. Raven remembered. Was this destiny? To happen on such an eventful day? The day before her husband died. The day before she realized she was pregnant. Constantine's existence began on this day, it would surely not end on it too.

Tears streamed down Raven's face as she pressed on, focusing on the place where negative energy was spouting. The place where the fate of the world would be decided.

---

Beast Boy was on his knees, exhausted from witnessing Constantine reach such a power level. His eyes stared blankly at the ground. He had put up a valiant effort, but Constantine was right – it was not enough.

Constantine's sword was firmly in his hand. The edge of the blade slowly made it's way to Beast Boy's neck. Then Constantine drew back the sword, preparing to strike.

Raven arrived on the scene just then. She telekinetically sent a piece of building at Constantine, in an attempt to stop him. The attack did knock him back a few paces, but did not stop him. Constantine punched the piece of debris off of him, which sent it flying a few hundred yards.

Raven ran up to her son and grabbed him by the neck. She lifted him off the ground.

"Constantine!" Raven cried out, "What are you doing?!"

"Only what I am meant to," Constantine gagged.

"You're not meant to do _this_!"

"Mother, the entire world wants me dead. It's time they learned their place."

"The entire world doesn't even know who you are, Son! There are billions of lives that you are about to destroy, and over half of them haven't even heard your name. Think about what you're doing. Only a few want you destroyed, not all.

"_I _still love you."

Constantine removed his mask. The face of Jeff looked at Raven. He saw the tears in her eyes. Raven was distressed. She saw the demonic eyes on his forehead. While the mask was on, the eyes were glowing bright red.

"Constantine, I have heard terrible things about you. Please, tell me they are not true. Tell me you are not meant to destroy the world. Tell me this is all just a misunderstanding."

"That is all you will ever be – my mother. I appreciate your concern, but it is fruitless. I've broken every commandment."

"So you sell your soul? To what end? For what reason?"

"There is no hope for me, Mother."

"There is always hope, my son. Even in the darkest of times. I still have faith in you."

Constantine saw that Raven was implying something more than just the literal meaning.

"Mom, what are you getting at?"

"Why must you be the antichrist?"

Constantine's eyes widened. Something inside of him was defying all control. All manipulation was suddenly ceased for one moment. Or did it? With one simple sentence Constantine was defying everything that made the moments before possible, and a single moment of affection escaped his lips. A conscious yet unconscious Constantine spoke.

"Mom, I'm not the antichrist."

Raven let him go, and he touched the ground again. Such affection could not be manipulation, could it? That had to be the real Constantine in there, right?

After that, the world began to function again as the way it was. Raven knew that something was different, deep down. Something was being altered. It was not just the world, it was…

Beast Boy was breathing deeply, watching the whole thing. He slowly rose to his feet, expecting an attack from Constantine. When he was sure that Constantine would not attack, he did what he learned – if your opponent won't attack, you attack them before they get another chance. It was the only way to survive.

Beast Boy made a slight charge at Constantine. He was impeded by Raven.

"Out of the way!" Beast Boy demanded, "I must kill him!"

"No," Raven said softly, "You will not."

Beast Boy stood back, "You betray me? You betray the world?"

"While there are many who have betrayed my son, I will not. I believe him. Even if he's the antichrist, I won't be disloyal to him. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.

"I stand by my son... no matter what he is."

"Compassion is a mistake, Raven," Beast Boy warned, "He'll hurt you for this. He'll hurt us all."

"Then maybe it's time we start looking at ourselves, and see who we've hurt," Raven said, "Maybe it's time we start protecting and trusting my son. He is not evil. I have faith in him. If this really is the end of the world, there's no one else I'd rather stand by."

"Faith will get you killed," Cyborg said as he slowly approached, his northern hemisphere now connected to his southern, "it got Jeff killed."

"Faith also kept me alive," Raven argued kindly.

"Raven is right," Starfire flew in, "we must not betray Constantine."

Cyborg agreed. This was not a moment to be thinking of oneself, Raven needed her friends now... and even if Constantine was or was not the antichrist, he was determined to stand by Raven.

Beast Boy protested, "After all he's done to us?! He's killed innocent people! He nearly killed us too! And he would have done so without a second thought!"

"Beast Boy," said Raven, "You don't know Constantine."

"And maybe that's the one edge I have," he rebuked, "because I was never there to become attached to Jeff and little Constantine, I am the only one not being manipulated by his treachery!"

"Perhaps you are right," Starfire said, "But I trust in Raven's judgement."

Cyborg joined her side. Constantine, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were all looking at a reluctant Beast Boy. He said nothing.

Suddenly, the earth began to quake. It was happening the same way as before, when Dracula arrived. The ground shook and cracked. Not too far away from the Titans a gaping hole opened, and a red figure came out. On the left side of his waist hang a whip of yellow light, holstered with a red handle.

Raven gasped, "Oh no."

The giant demon known as Trigon stepped out of the ground, free from his realm. If Azarath could not be destroyed, Earth would be. This was one last effort to make Raven join him, and if not Raven, someone of her bloodline.

"Is that…?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trigon, my father."

"How did he escape?"

He was truly a towering figure. But then something happened. He shrunk down to the size of Cyborg. He was no longer a giant.

"Raven, what is happening?" Starfire inquired fearfully.

"He has sensed Constantine's power, and he wants to match it. So, he's sacrificing everything for raw power and brute strength. Everything. Size, speed, intelligence…"

"Intelligence?"

Then Trigon cried out, "Me want Earth! This mine!"

"Intelligence," Raven confirmed, "Every second he spends in here he becomes even more savage and vicious than ever before. Eventually he'll gain so much power that he'll be like a raging lunatic… and no one will be able to stop him."

"I can."

It was Constantine. Raven was shocked to hear him say that.

"No!" She objected, "You least of all! You are my son! I will not lose you!"

"You won't, Mom. I can take this guy."

"No you can't!"

"Is he worse than Dracula?"

Raven hesitated.

Constantine smirked as he put on his mask, "It doesn't matter. My father's killer is not _this_ monster. He will not hurt anyone, Mom."

"Constantine… No…"

"It's time I put my skills to the _test_, Mom. He is going down."

"Please…"

"I'm only at fifty percent. If I go seventy-five, he won't stand a chance."

"Who fight me?!" Trigon roared.

Raven stood in front of Constantine. Then Trigon's eye beam knocked her away, and unconscious… for the moment.

"Hey!" Constantine shouted, "You've dealt with her enough! It's time you deal with me!"

Then he turned to the Teen Titans, "Please leave now."

"What?!" Cyborg and Beast Boy objected loudly.

"Do it! Now!" Constantine commanded.

Cyborg picked Raven up. He, Beast Boy, and Starfire all moved relatively far away. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy.

"_Now_ are you happy that's not your kid?"

"Hmph. If he can do what I think he can do… then I'm proud… of Jeff."

"It takes a lot to say that, man."

"I know."

Raven came to. She groaned. When she opened her eyes, there was a blur for a moment. Then she saw the other Titans standing over her, but she noticed that Constantine was not with them. She gasped.

"Where is my son?!"

"Easy," Cyborg comforted her.

Then she looked up and saw Trigon and her son.

"My father is too strong," she whimpered, "and I don't want to see my son get hurt!"

"Now now, I would not count Constantine out yet," Starfire stated.

"Huh?" Raven hoped.

"You can still see fire in his face… Look!" Starfire pointed to Jeff's son, "That is not the look of a desparate man, that is the face of a true champion."

Constantine's eyes narrowed. Here we go. Seventy five percent. Then Constantine noticed something that utterly ticked him off – Trigon was asleep standing up! How dare he?! That bum!

"You wanna see the real me?" Constantine asked the snoring Trigon, "Well here it comes!"

Constantine separated his hands, they were lowered to his waist. Constantine took a deep breath. Everything depended on him. His mom was watching. She told him to never unleash the true power – it would lead to his destruction. But Constantine's pride was too great.

Constantine gritted his teeth as he summoned every Jeff and Raven cell in his body to give him more energy. Jeff's determination and Raven's powers made Constantine. He was a superhero, and he was ready to show it. No more holding back. This was it.

The negative energy circled him. Trigon was still asleep. Constantine focused hard. His body shook like before. It was harder to contain himself this time. The desire to unleash all of it was overwhelming. But Constantine's pride told him that his opponent was not ready for his true and ultimate power – and would never be. Constantine knew that Trigon would be blown away by a power so great he would not believe it came from his daughter.

"You should have never sired Raven!" He shouted, "Because now it will come back to haunt you!"

The sparkling negative was picking up little bits of rock and pebbles. They were circling Constantine. Then Constantine could not hold in the inner screams. He let loose loud shouts never heard before. The Teen Titans were amazed to watch such power develop. Constantine continued to shout.

"Azarath! Metrion! ZINTHOS!"

It took much power to keep his clothes on. It seemed like they desperately wanted to leave his body. The negative energy was flowing in and out of him. A rare white flame emitted from his body, followed by the familiar black flame, then the white flame again.

Then Constantine generated a tornado, and he was at the heart of it. The power twisted around his hovering body. The rocks and pieces of earth had to obey their master. Constantine's power was controlling each and every little thing around him.

Years ago, Raven eyes emanated a white smoke – it was the power of Constantine that helped her avenge Jeff and fight Dracula. That same smoke was being released by Constantine's eyes. His ultimate power was near. Dark and light shadows crawled around him as he gained more and more strength. The clouds left the sky and joined Constantine, they became part of the tornado.

Pebbles were flung in to the air. They were pushed away and drawn to Constantine. Little stones beat upon the sleeping face of Trigon. His eyes slowly opened, he was roused. But Trigon wasn't the only one. Constantine shouts became shrieks as felt the joy and satisfaction of reaching such a power level. He knew that he was surpassing all the others.

His torn trench coat whipped in the wake of Constantine's wind. It looked like a frightened animal trying to escape Constantine's demonic grip over it. Constantine was indeed releasing his inner demons. Fear, hate, anger. They were all flowing through him. The surge was being felt by all.

"Wow," Cyborg said as he tried to hold himself from falling apart, "Constantine's power is off the charts!"

"And Trigon's?"

"His doesn't even read."

"What does that mean?"

"How the heck would I know? It's just my eye."

Raven cried out in desperation, "No! Constantine! That's too much! Don't go that far!"

But Constantine wasn't listening. He was too busy pushing the envelope. Trigon felt this too. The ground beneath his feet became slightly liquid as his feet slowly sunk into it. Trigon felt compelled to watch this boy push himself even further.

Constantine was doing it. Seventy five percent was not too far away. Even citizens far away felt his power too. Constantine may not be the antichrist, but sure was powerful like it. Constantine's fingers felt like they had to extend, wanting to release more power. Constantine didn't want to release it, he wanted to summon it. He formed his pulsing hands back into fists. They struggled to remain that way. Sweat ran down his forehead, then was blown off.

Constantine's face began to vibrate. His mind was unstable. That's the way anything is when it reaches such a high power – unstable. Constantine was definitely unstable, and he loved it.

The power was close. His arms were still bent and lowered at his waist. Tiny black flames burned all over his body. From his knees, elbows, shoulders, abdomen, feet, neck, all the way to his beating eyes. Then the black flame turned to red. He was so close. Everyone felt it. Trigon had a "This is gonna be good" look on his face. He was right. Constantine's power was near it's destination.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

Scratch that. It had reached it's destination. Constantine's bent arms outstretched all the way. His body looked like an 'X' with arms and legs completely far apart. He looked like he would burst. It had been quite a long time since he had reached this level. The last time was against Dracula.

The tornado around his body moved faster and faster. The red flame consumed him. His whole body became the red flame. Then the white flame overwrote the red, starting at the feet and slowly ascending to his scalp. Constantine's veins were throbbing with raw power. The veins thumped all over from neck, to biceps, to legs.

Then Constantine's shriek silenced completely. The white and red flame returned to black. The floating pebbles fell to the ground. Constantine's eyes closed, then reopened.

He exhaled.

His coat stopped moving, and returned to its place.

"Sorry that took so long," said Constantine, "but it's been a while since I went this far."

Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Now," Constantine continued, "Where were we? Oh yes, your destruction."

Trigon grinned.

Constantine dashed forward, approaching his enemy at a very rapid rate…

As Trigon's terror upon Earth has only just begun, the Titans watch in awe as the Son of Raven speeds toward either Earth's salvation or certain doom.

Constantine is the _only_ one left who can stop this evil.


	19. Chapter 18

**_A/N: The following chapter contains complex and detailed action. Take your time in understanding it, or just skip it._**

* * *

Chapter 18

New York City almost looked like the Grand Canyon.

The original Teen Titans stood off to the side, watching and wondering how Constantine would handle such a situation. The city was completely ruined. No buildings were left standing. The region was utterly flat, with occasional heaps of rock and rubble. The sun was high in the air, not ready to set for a few hours. However, the sky had been darkened before, when Constantine was powering up. But now that Constantine no longer needed to release the darkness inside of him, the sun was shining again.

Trigon had now shrunken himself down to five feet. He stood hunched over, with his arms dangling. He started chuckling like a mischievous child. That tiny chuckle turned into a loud cackle. Constantine was getting annoyed.

"Forget this," he muttered, "I've had enough."

Constantine launched himself into the air above Trigon. The monster was still laughing to himself. In one swift motion, Constantine drew his sword, twisted around, and brought it down hard. Trigon's laughter ceased. Constantine felt his weapon suddenly halt.

He looked and saw that Trigon had caught the sword between his fingers. Constantine grunted with surprise as he tried to pull it away, but the sword wouldn't budge. While Trigon's body remained motionless, Constantine's was shaking as he kept trying to get his sword back. Trigon bellowed, and Constantine could tell that his intelligence was dropping into savagery.

"Little boy shouldn't play with knife."

Constantine's eyes flared, and he pulled back with all his strength. The blade shattered, and tiny splinters of metal tinkled on the ground like drops of rain. Constantine looked at the broken sword. Trigon tossed the little piece of metal away, and began chuckling again.

Constantine gritted his teeth. This monster just destroyed his weapon of choice. No one made a fool of him. Constantine clenched his fists, then looked at them.

"Well, there's always the direct approach."

He jolted forward at the chuckling beast, stopped right before he reached Trigon's face, then made a sharp kick across the head, the inside of his foot hitting behind Trigon's left ear. Those four eyes shot wide open as he flew sideways over the ground.

He crashed through a pile of rubble and skidded slowly across the earth. Trigon flipped himself back onto his feet, resuming his hunched-over position. Constantine charged at him. Trigon lazily lifted one arm.

In the center of his palm appeared a tennis-ball shaped orb of red energy. He blinked once and fired it at the rapidly approaching Constantine. The energy blast soared through the air at Constantine, who used his arm to sideswipe it away, thus continuing his dash at Trigon.

The five foot tall beast made a sound in astonishment and confusion as he watched Constantine come ever so close. The boy thrust his knee into Trigon's gut, making the demon jolt his head forward, spitting out a single cough. Constantine's momentum still propelled him forward, despite where his knee had gone.

Constantine used that momentum to jerk his elbow backwards, slamming his opponent in the back of the head. Trigon's eyes looked as if they were going to come out of their sockets.

Constantine used _that_ elbow as a _center of gravity_, pivoting his body around Trigon's head. Constantine's legs now came around Trigon's body to the other side. When Constantine released his elbow, he was free to drive the _top_ of his right foot into Trigon's right cheek.

Constantine then pushed himself off Trigon's face and into the air, leaving Trigon staggering and in a daze. As Constantine spun and twirled in midair, he tried to keep his head facing his opponent. When he regained his balance, Constantine – with an expression that of grim determination – flew forward at the wobbling monster, and thrust his left foot hard at Trigon's chin. This pushed him back a couple feet. He stood off balance, having a look of stupor on his face.

Constantine landed right in front of Trigon, smirking under his mask. Trigon growled at Constantine, looking at him in frustration. Then Trigon heard a sound, looked down at Constantine's stomach, and became even more frustrated.

Constantine's hands had the palms facing each other, with the wrists bent and the fingers slightly curled. Between the two palms appeared a ball of white energy, about the size of a golf ball. It soon expanded to the size of a basketball, and Trigon uttered a roar of agitation.

Constantine shoved the ball of white energy into Trigon's stomach. It flashed into a brilliant bright light that blinded all in a two mile radius, then exploded. Trigon howled as he was thrown back in the midst of the smoke.

The smoke began to clear, Cyborg saw Constantine with his arms extended to full capacity.

"Aw yeah baby!" Cyborg cheered, "He did it! Monster Trigon is History!"

Starfire turned to Raven with concern, "Is Trigon really gone for good?"

"I'm afraid not," Raven said grimly, "Trigon isn't one to be defeated by _that_ level of attack."

Constantine's eyes didn't scan the area like they would normally. He simply retracted his arms to his sides, almost mechanically. Then Trigon appeared out of the cloud of smoke, laughing hysterically.

Constantine smirked, "Presto."

The boy jumped into the air, soaring straight up. Trigon giggled as he sped toward Constantine. He interrupted Constantine's ascent by landing a hard punch to Constantine's face. Constantine's flight changed as he was now going horizontal rather than vertical.

Trigon caught up with Constantine. And as he flew with his stomach to the ground, Constantine flew with his back to the ground. Trigon raised his hands above his head, then brought them back down to his front. His hands formed a red ball of energy.

Constantine brought up his hands, linked the wrists, outstretching the fingers as far as they would go, and generated a white ball of energy to counter. Both opponents fired them at exactly the same time, causing each to collide with the other's. Flames spread all over the place. Constantine and Trigon were sent sprawling to the floor.

"Do you think Constantine will beat him?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Raven stuttered, "I think Constantine could have definitely taken Trigon if he was in his giant state. But in this small, childlike state, Trigon's power keeps increasing with every passing second. If Constantine lets up, it'll be all over."

Trigon scrambled to his feet, chuckling frantically. Constantine slowly got up, and when he looked up, Trigon was already flying toward him again. Raven's father tackled Raven's son, then began to carry him in midair.

The pair flew higher and higher, though still within sight of those on the sidelines. Then Trigon flipped around, still holding Constantine, and made a very fast descent back to the ground.

The two made a hard crash into the earth. The impact created a crater at least fifty feet deep. The force of it also pushed up large bits of earth, making small 'mountains'. These mountains ranged from twenty feet to seventy feet tall. The Teen Titans' area was also pushed up, and they shook as their ground was now a large foothill.

Trigon arose out of the crater. Dust and dirt were in the air. He began pounding his chest and shouting loudly. Raven was worried. Did Trigon win?

Constantine hovered slowly out of the crater, brushing himself off. He looked at Trigon, who was laughing hysterically, pointing at the ground. Obviously, the impact had not finished.

Raven watched as the earth below them split, shook fiercely, and created more mountains. Even the few feet below Constantine rose high in the air. Constantine looked at the laughing Trigon with resolve and confidence.

Cyborg remembered the time with Mad Mod, when the checkerboard ground rose to different heights. This reminded him of that. An astronaut from the moon relayed a message to his base, asking if there had always been a noticeable depression in the Earth.

Trigon laughed and laughed at what he had done, like a child amused by his own mischief.

Constantine frowned, "Darn. You. Where's your weakpoint? You're twice as strong as you were before. Your speed, your power."

"AHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Constantine's eyes narrowed from the frustration. Lightning flashed in midday as Constantine's power rose. Trigon rolled all four eyes at Constantine's vain attempt to bolster more strength. The tower of rock that Constantine stood on shattered from the negative energy that pushed around the area. Constantine arms rose, gushing out raw energy more rapidly this time. He drew his legs and arms closer in to his being. Then he extended them, shooting out white energy.

In one hard push, Constantine launched himself through the air at Trigon, who grinned with amusement. Constantine thrust his knee forward, making a hard blow across Trigon's face. Trigon's whole body seemed to be pushed in that direction, and he stood off balance. Constantine touched the ground for a brief moment, and pushed himself off again and back at Trigon. His opponent responded quicker this time, shooting his arms upwards and making fire belch from the ground at his feet. The flames spread over much of the ground.

The founding members of the Teen Titans watched in marvel as Constantine appeared out of the flames, waving his arms in such a manner as to reposition himself from defense mode back into attack mode. This movement is described as Constantine's right hand was near his left hip, then he brought it over his head, back down to above his right hip, formed a fist with the back of the hand facing downwards. Of course, when his feet landed, they were shoulder width apart and firmly planted.

Trigon too flew out of the flame. He soared fast at Constantine, ramming his head hard, making contact with Constantine's forehead. Constantine grunted as he held his footing. Constantine brought up his right fist, Trigon thrust forth his left. Constantine's went deep into Trigon's gut, and Trigon's pressed hard and sharp into Constantine's jaw. Trigon retched, Constantine grunted – still maintaining his eyes toward Trigon.

The force from both attack pushed them a few feet away from each other. But, Constantine bounced himself back, making a sharp sideways kick with his right leg from right to left. Trigon ducked his head, so the attack missed by an inch. Still in the slow spinning motion from that same kick, Constantine instead brought up his left leg to try again. This time it hit Trigon, but in the stomach. Trigon made an "aah" sound like a split second choke.

Trigon flew backwards, his rear leading the way. He thrust out his hands and legs to stop himself in an instant. Then, he and Constantine both descended those couple feet to the ground, and began the fight again.

Trigon jumped slightly and swung his right leg at Constantine, who blocked by bringing his left wrist close to his face. Trigon kicked again and again, alternating from left to right. Every one was blocked by Constantine. Trigon tried to surprise him by making a forward kick, but was stopped when the boy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

When Constantine was able to predict where the next leg would swing, he leaned back so that it would miss. Then he flipped so that he stood on his right hand, much to the surprise of Trigon, who couldn't believe that he missed. Constantine leaned his whole body toward Trigon, and thrust the top of his foot into the demon's chin.

Trigon was pushed back a couple paces, and Constantine returned to standing on his feet. Trigon regained focus and moved his hand forward, generating and firing a blast of red energy. Constantine knocked it away with the outside of his left forearm, and forcefully thrust his right open hand, releasing a ball of black energy. Trigon leaned and jumped sideways to avoid that blast, and he created another one of his own. He did this by outstretching his arms and then clapping his wrists together, which produced the spark and the blast of red energy – all in a single second.

Constantine jumped pushed the basketball-size energy under his legs, then flipped his hands so that they were inverted, pointing outward. A blast of black energy was fired from there too. Trigon punched the blast so that it went back at Constantine, who punted it away.

Constantine flew towards Trigon, who held a ball of red energy in his hand. Trigon didn't shoot it. His four eyes narrowed, his mouth frowned, and he dissolved the ball in his palm – he was _letting_ Constantine attack. Constantine flew faster, and struck Trigon in the chin with his knee. Constantine almost continued to move forward, but Trigon snatched his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Trigon let go and generated that ball again.

He chortled as he looked at it for a split second, pulled it back past his body, strongly thrust his hand forward, and let it fly at Constantine, who was scrambling to get up. Constantine made a brief "aah!" as a quickly crossed his arms, trying to block the huge blast of energy that was going to reduce him to ashes. His feet were firmly planted, and he struggled to not let up. But he was too late, the blast exploded. Raven heard Constantine's cries of pain as Trigon smirked with triumph.

After two seconds, the smoke cleared and Constantine stood, defiant to the end. He was dazed, his arms were bleeding, and his clothes were pretty much incinerated. His pants were now torn trousers, and his trench coat was now a cape that hung on his neck and went down to the bottom of his spine. His mask was cracked.

Trigon didn't wait for Constantine to defend himself, the monster took action. Still exhausted, Constantine did manage to duck from the flying punch of his attacker. However, when he looked up, he saw Trigon's yellow light whip lash out in front of him, despite the fact that Trigon was now behind him. Constantine's eyes widened as the whip wrapped around his neck, it seemed to have a mind of its own.

Constantine gagged with what little breath he had left, as Trigon spun him madly in a large circle above his head. Constantine was at least fifteen feet away, being pulled around by Trigon's whip, revolving around the demon.

Raven gasped and caged her mouth with her hand. The whip was choking Constantine, and he tried to release himself before he ran out of oxygen. It didn't matter, Trigon had had his fun. He stopped spinning the whip and jolted it forward, releasing Constantine, but whipping him through the air. Constantine flew and hit a rock as big as a house.

Trigon started pounding his chest again, cackling like a sick, demented child. Constantine pulled himself out of the rubble he created, and staggered to his feet.

"Ow."

Constantine rubbed his neck slightly, but dare not look at the rest of his body. It was covered in blood. Only the skin under his eyes was skill gray like Raven's, and that was only because of the mask.

Trigon noticed his opponent still standing, and thus ceased pounding his chest. He grinned and snickered at the sight of Constantine, who was practically as red as he was now. Trigon's laughter became louder and boisterous, like he had a new idea in his sick mind. He formed his hands like they were claws, and put them an inch apart. He raised them over his head, though his eyes still watched Constantine. Between his claws formed a tiny speck of red energy. It expanded, pushing the hands farther and farther apart, until it was the size of a bus.

Trigon held the gigantic sphere over his head, and for a split second his eyes looked at Raven. He then threw it at Constantine with a yell and all of his strength. The Teen Titans watched in horror as the orb of evil moved closer and closer to Constantine. The Son of Raven crouched down, bending his bloody legs. In the next instant, he launched himself seventy feet into the air, completely dodging Trigon's approaching energy blast.

Trigon grinned from ear to ear. He took hold of his whip, and threw it at Constantine. Constantine watched with confusion as the whip wrapped around his body from shoulder to ankle, like a snake. It then snapped into place, and Constantine couldn't move.

He began to fall through the sky at a very rapid rate, and finally hit the ground with a thud. Trigon hopped with glee, then flew fifty feet above Constantine. Like a missile, Trigon spiked himself back to Earth, making fast his descent. Trigon grinned with malice as he approached his defenseless opponent. He landed feet first on Constantine, who opened his mouth as far as it would go and screamed in pain.

Trigon stepped off of Constantine, and instead stood over him. Trigon punched Constantine several times in the face, then suddenly stopped… like he realized something. Trigon reached down and took off Constantine's mask. He looked into the horrified eyes of his daughter's son, whispering something that everyone could hear…

"Thank you."

He tossed the mask away and began pounding the life out of Constantine's face. With each blow, Constantine's face was thrust to one side, then back again from the next blow. It was like Trigon was trying to force the blood and teeth out of the boy's mouth.

Raven clenched her fists tightly, wanting desperately to do something. There was her son, helpless, being smacked around brutally by her father. Raven's whole body shook, her face was hot with anger. She gritted her teeth.

Beast Boy noticed this and commanded, "Stay where you are, Raven! We don't want to lose you too! There's nothing you can do now!"

The hits upon Constantine became faster and harder, his cheeks began to swell up.

Raven didn't listen. She blasted-off and propelled herself through the air toward her son.

Tears streamed from her eyes.

It was happening all over again… just like with Jeff…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out, "Come back!"

Trigon stomped on Constantine's body. Every time his foot went it, it would go deep; Constantine would cry out as soon as he felt Trigon's foot. Trigon would chuckle to himself, as if he wanted to see how loud he could get Constantine to scream.

Trigon heard a battle cry behind him, followed by an "Azarath—Metrion—ZINTHOS!" He glanced over his shoulder. In the next instant, Raven's foot landed in his face, and Trigon flew over the ground for several hundred yards. He finally found a home in one of the 'mountains' that he had formed earlier. Raven then telekinetically crumpled the mountain so that it would pile on him – giving her some time.

Then Raven remembered why she flew over here in the first place. She gasped in terror as she looked down at her bludgeoned son. His eyes were shut tight, and his mouth was open.

"Oh God! Constantine!"

Raven undid the whip of yellow light that was tightly wrapped around him. She rolled him over and over until his body was no longer touching the whip. She knelt down by him hastily and lifted his head, his eyes would not open. His additional demonic eyes were still present. She rubbed him slightly, trying to rouse him awake.

"C'mon, Constantine, wake up," she whispered, "C'mon, c'mon, wake up. I'm here. C'mon… Wake—Up—! C'mon! Please, wake up! C'mon, wake up! Please, no! Wake up!"

Raven lifted her son's head to her bosom. She wiped the blood from his silent face, and held him close.

"My son… no… you can't be dead. I'm here… I won't let you die… I made a promise. Don't be afraid to wake up, Constantine. I'm here. Everything's alright now. I got you. Your safe. Constantine… you're my whole world… you're all I have left… you're my little prince… and there's no way a prince can lose to a monster. You have to be alive, you hear me? I love you, and I won't let you die.

"You are my son. You mean everything to me."

Raven held him close and stroked his head. She took several deep breaths. His head rose and fell from the breath that filled her lungs, because it was on her chest. Then Raven's hands glowed light purple, she was trying to heal him.

Raven simply rocked back and forth for the next few minutes.

Then she felt Constantine stir, "Mom?"

She smiled, "Yes. I'm here, Son."

Raven looked down and saw that Constantine's eyes were barely open. She heard him breathe. At the sound of Constantine's groan, she helped him sit up. His whole body shook.

Then he pushed her away slightly, "Wait! Where is Trigon?!"

"It's alright, Son, you don't need to fight him anymore."

"Mom, listen. I want you to leave and get far away from here," Constantine said gravely, "As for Trigon, I'll fight him alone."

"No!" Raven objected, taking hold of Constantine's arm, "Don't do that! You don't want to get killed, do you? I won't let you fight him anymore!"

"Stop it. It's too dangerous for you. I'll finish this by myself."

"What's making you say these things?! I made a promise to protect you! I promised your father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I would lay my life down before you do. That's what a mother does. Why do you think that no one loves you? You know that I love you, so you don't need to do this!"

There was a long pause.

"Mom, you are all the family I have left, and I've never appreciated the love you've offered me. Time and time again I was a disappointment and failure to you as a son…"

"Don't say things like that! I know that you love me! Please, tell me what's wrong."

Constantine didn't answer, he simply turned to his mother and hugged her. This brought tears to Raven's eyes. She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight as the side of Constantine's head rubbed slightly against hers. The hug lasted a long time.

"There's one more thing, Mom."

Constantine then looked Raven in the eye, and she looked back at him. There was blood on his right eyebrow that trickled down between the nose and the eye. Blood also trickled out of the edge of his mouth.

Constantine's right fist glowed with the black flame as he slugged Raven in the stomach. She gagged and dropped her knees, clutching her abdomen. The wind was knocked out of her. Raven slightly raised her head to look at her son, as she began to fade.

"Goodbye, Mother."

Then all Raven saw was black as she fell to the ground, out cold.

Starfire carried Cyborg to the spot where Constantine was standing, arriving shortly after Constantine knocked his mother out. Starfire let go of Cyborg, who was now fully 'repaired.' They both stood a good distance from Constantine.

Cyborg finally approached the boy, who didn't flinch or attack. Just before Cyborg picked up Raven, he looked at Constantine. Constantine looked back. Cyborg understood why Constantine made Raven unconscious, otherwise she would go kicking and screaming.

Then Trigon's head stuck out of the rubble, and he shook it violently, wagging the dirt off of him. In one big push, he arose out of the debris, and stood upright, arms fully extended. He growled in anger. The distance between him and the others was pretty far, and Trigon was confident that his victory was secure, so he was not in a hurry. This gave them time.

Constantine eyes moved from Trigon to Cyborg, "Take my mother as far away from here as possible."

Cyborg nodded as he picked up the sleeping beauty. He turned to Starfire, about to leave. Then just before he left, Cyborg looked back at Constantine.

"You know," said Cyborg, "you really are like your father."

Constantine just stared on, then he finally spoke, "There is one thing I'd like to know. Tell me: do think I'll meet him in the next world?"

Cyborg's body was now completely facing Constantine, Raven was still in his arms.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Constantine, although the answer may be difficult for you to hear. I don't know how you've lived your life, and I don't know how Jeff lived his. But for the time that I knew either of you, I've seen similarities and differences.

"Jeff devoted his entire life to Raven. There was never a moment where Jeff thought about anyone else. And even though Raven loves you as much as she loved him, you have not been like Jeff. You have spent your life in pursuit of your _own_ selfish desires, wanting to find a challenge that matched your standards – and you've caused too much pain. You've never shown mercy."

Cyborg was right. Constantine had slaughtered countless innocents in London, Gotham City, and New York – all for the sake of pride. Too much pride. Constantine did not rule his arrogance: it ruled him.

"I'm truly sorry, Constantine," Cyborg continued, "but I don't think you'll get the same reward your father did."

Constantine narrowed his eyes and firmed his lips, "Well, everyone pays for their sins."

"Well, for what's it's worth," Cyborg said, "I forgive you."

Starfire ran over to Constantine and hugged him, "You do not have to do this."

Trigon came closer, humming to himself. Then he stopped a few yards away.

"Me big mad! Who make cheap shot?!"

Constantine turned to the others, "That will be all. Get out of here! Hurry!"

Starfire and Cyborg nodded to each other. She took Cyborg's shoulders and flew away quickly. Trigon noticed them fly off, he pointed to them.

"You stay! Me fight you!"

"Yes! That's right!" Constantine shouted at him.

"Oh?" Trigon turned his head to the boy in surprise.

Constantine lifted and clenched his left fist close to his heart, "Your fight is with _me_! The others are of NO CONCERN to you!

"Got it?" Constantine continued, tightening his fist, "You stupid sadistic sunburned freak!!!"

Trigon roared in rage, "Naaaargh! Me no like _you_! Trigon mad!"

Constantine chuckled as he squinted; he lowered his fist.

Trigon was so ticked he had steam coming out of his ears, "You talk mean to me?!"

Starfire carried Cyborg away, who shouted at the other Teen Titan, "Hurry, BB! You have to get away from here right now!"

"Yeah, right." Beast Boy outstretched his arms, they turned into wings, and he joined his friends.

Meanwhile, Trigon stomped toward Constantine, "Me make you hurt bad!"

At the sound of Constantine's continuous chuckle, Trigon was foaming at the mouth, he added, "Me get big bad now me want fight!?!"

Constantine titled his head slightly, still smirking, "I think I finally understand you… Let's go!"

Trigon stopped for a moment, "Huh?"

Then Constantine lifted his _right_ fist, squeezing slightly. In the next instant the black flame flashed, and he was at the heart of it.

Grinning. This was his chance.

---

"What's Constantine up to, Starfire?" Beast Boy asked as he flew with them, "He's crazy! He won't make it! That monster is going to eat him alive!"

Starfire's expression was very serious, "For the first time, Constantine is fighting for someone other than himself… controlling his own fate!"

Beast Boy's animal ears could still what was happening back there.

---

The black flame was gigantic now, and smoke darkened area. The negative energy swirled around Constantine as it expanded larger and larger. The mountains were shattered into boulders, the boulders were crumbled into rocks, and rocks were turned to dust. The area was cleared and leveled. Trigon stood nervously, but was still confident.

"Mmm! You look tasty! I chew you up and spit you out!"

"Hehehe. You are a fool!" Constantine shouted back, "I'm going to _crush_ you! And throw you into the _wind_!"

Trigon watched as tiny sparks flashed all over his body. The sparks were the beginnings of the white energy.

Constantine was crackling with celestial power.

"Mom, Dad, I do this for you… and yes, even for you, Lord."

For the first time, Trigon screamed in terror, for he saw his defeat in front of him. Constantine's eyes bulged and he screamed as he released every single ounce of power within him. His body expanded as he pushed past all of his limits.

"GrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

100 percent... 150 percent... 170... 180... 190... 195... 198...!

When he finally reached a negative energy mass of two hundred percent, his body could no longer hold the energy inside of him. There was a flash, and Constantine's body exploded into a massive dome of white energy. It cleared and destroyed everything for ten miles. Clouds were blown away.

Trigon howled as he watched himself disappear, molecule by molecule. It started at his fingertips, and then he was torn apart and blown to bits. Constantine's screams continued to echo throughout the area, and they were even heard in places around the world. The energy consumed him too.

On the Earth, Constantine's final explosion looked like a large pimple just popped on the planet, as a mist of light smeared everywhere… and even touched the atmosphere. The whole Earth shook.

Raven was awakened by the tempest, and looked back at the titanic white dome grew so large it covered her entire vision. She pieced it together, and pushed Cyborg away.

"Constantine…?" she gasped in desperation, then realizing, "Con… CONSTANTINE!!!!"

The others shielded their eyes from the dazzling light, but Raven didn't. She let her eyes stay wide open, and drip with tears.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Raven reached out.

She still heard his screams.

They echoed in her ears.

But then… they finally stopped.

Raven recoiled, and buried her face in her hands.

And so, one of the Earth's greatest warriors has vanished in a blinding flash of light…

Having made the ultimate sacrifice, for the sake of his loved ones…

His name… was Constantine… the Son of Raven… and Jeff.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Raven saw before her eyes the very Nightmare she feared.

"CONSTANTINE! NOOOOOOO!"

The bright white dome that expanded ten miles faded away, and the once loud cries of Raven's son were silenced. Her son was gone. And Raven felt as if she herself would die in that same instant.

The dark sky returned to daytime, and the birds began chirping again. Raven's familiar tears returned to her. She slowly descended to the ground, landing in the gigantic crater created by Constantine.

Raven shuddered and held herself tight. A puff of cloud exited her mouth. She was cold. The ongoing feeling had resurfaced. The pain was unbearable. Raven's eyes quivered as she searched the area for a body, but saw nothing. She uttered a small whimper that was heard by her comrades. When Beast Boy approached her, he saw that her entire face was soaked from tears. Her eyes were clamped shut, not wanting to open and witness such a horror.

Beast Boy also saw that her hands trembled at her side and at the ground. This was a moment where Raven wished beyond all things that she had a hood. This would be a moment where Raven could hide her expression from everyone and recollect herself. But there was no hood to conceal her face, and emotions raced through her mind.

Beast Boy was about to touch her shoulder when halted by Cyborg. Beast Boy knew that making any contact with her would only worsen the matter, but he just wanted to help. Raven was a complicated person. Many events in her life complicated it further. But the thing Beast Boy knew above all, and he had finally learned it, was that Raven desperately needed someone to comfort her… and _he_ was not it.

And with that, the Titans gloomily left Raven alone.

That's what Raven was now: alone. It was an emotion that Raven wanted for such a long time, but now that she felt it, it was dreadful. Raven was truly alone. Constantine was the only piece of Jeff she had left, and now he was gone.

Raven felt too weak to speak, but yet, she heard herself whisper something anyway.

"God, help me."

Raven was on her knees now, quaking with inner cold. Her eyes slowly opened, and tears rushed out. She felt that it was very difficult to breathe. She would never feel the emotion of love again. Raven looked at her hand, she was sweating ice. Then she slowly rose to feet, and began to walk towards the site.

She knew Jeff intimately, she knew him inside and out. But, if possible, there was a deeper connection between Raven and her son. After all, Raven had never known anyone for as long as she knew Constantine. He was her closed friend, her dearest companion. She had known him even before she knew Jeff, if that's possible. Constantine was not just a reminder of Jeff, he was a part of Raven. He was of her own flesh and blood, her offspring.

She had known him, loved him, and held him close for eighteen years. Nine months in the womb, seventeen years in her arms. Constantine was one of the few people that understood Raven, and she was one of the few people that understood Constantine. Jeff had done it. Whatever he could not relate to Raven his son could. Constantine would be half of her soul mate, and half of her self – the perfect companion for Raven. She finally understood that now. Constantine was the ultimate gift.

Jeff gave his live, and he gave her a son. But with that knowledge of such a great gift, Raven felt worse. Raven had led that gift go, and the thought of that was killing her and causing agony. She felt intense guilt and grief. She lost her husband, now she lost her son. Raven felt like a terrible person. She felt like she didn't deserve to live.

There was not a single trace left of Constantine. The only thing left was his mask. It lay, covered in dirt, as if defeated and forgotten. Raven picked it up, staring at it. Tears dropped from her face and washed away the dirt. She saw the three scars across the mask's top, reminding her of that fateful day.

Somehow, this mask had haunted her ever since the day she saw it. The mask frightened her then, it frightened her now. The mask was more than just something monster hunters wore to hide their fear and give them courage, it was a symbol for what they stood for.

What was it with those two? Why had they given their lives for the preservation of her own? Why was her life so important to them? When Raven asked herself the last of those questions, guilt attacked her again. Heartache was pumping through her body now. The pain of loss racing through her mind, racing through her very soul. And all the while the drafts of bitter cold dwelled around her, lingering for the sake of amusement at the sight of Raven's misery.

---

The door to Raven's office opened, and the weeping psychiatrist stepped inside. She still could not believe that Constantine was truly gone. So much was unclear to her now. The events that led up to this were unclear.

_Nothing is certain. Nothing is what it seems. Nothing is clear._

Then the reality hit her…

_There is no truth._

Raven felt that she was surrounded by lies. She saw it, she felt it, she smelt it. Raven wiped her tears despite the fact that they were flowing rapidly. She scrambled all around her office – looking for answers, looking for truth. She pushed papers off her desk, she racked her mind, trying desperately to sense the key that would unlock the unopened door.

Then in a second that lasted for hours, she found it.

"Otto Oz, Researcher of Paranormal Wonders.  
Guardian Angel Foundation.  
1015 West Park Avenue  
Metropolis, 90245"

---

"She'll be coming soon," Oz said, "Prepare the gauntlet."

A very cold Raven walked through the snow toward a building on the corner of a street. She was still in her white costume as the tiny snowflakes danced around her in the wind. Oz's headquarters was at least six stories tall, lined with glass windows. Raven made the decision to enter via the front door.

As she stepped inside, Raven noticed that there was no one to greet her. But she did hear an ominous voice from a loudspeaker somewhere. It was Oz.

"Welcome, Raven," Oz's voiced echoed, "Welcome to the Last Act."

Raven closed her eyes and tried to scan the building telepathically, maybe to locate Oz. She couldn't.

"Nice try," said Oz triumphantly, "But those little mind powers won't work here. You're not in Kansas anymore. I've lined the walls and doors with a special material that can't be penetrated by telepathy or astral projections. I'm sure you've heard of it – _Nocrum_, compliments of Cadmus."

Raven frowned.

"Oh don't be upset, my dear," he cajoled perversely, "If you want to know where I am, you'll have cross all the brooks and complete the game. When you reach the end, you will become Queen.

"This is like chess, Raven, in which each square is owned by a certain character. You are simply a pawn. Think you can win this game?"

Raven began to walk toward a door on the right, which was one of two. She tried her best to ignore all the nonsense Oz was saying, but he just kept getting to her.

"All the ways here belong to me – but why did you come here at all? 'Oh what fun it is!' you'd say. Then I'd respond with 'At the end of two yards, I shall give you your directions – have another biscuit?'

"You, my dear," Oz went on, "would love one. But I continue with, 'At the end of three yards I shall repeat them – for fear of you forgetting them. At the end of four, I shall say good-bye. And at the end of five…

"'I shall go!'"

Raven opened the door, and a giant metal hand reached out and pulled her in. The entire room was silver. The metal hand came from an opening in the ceiling. It released Raven, then retracted back into its compartment. Raven just stood there for a moment, confused.

"You're not making any sense, Oz!"

"Speak when spoken to, young lady! And curtsy when you can't think of what to say! O Frabjous day! Calloh! Callay! Must _I_ chortle in my joy? Join me in the guffaws of utter triumph, as black and white have turned to gray!"

"I've heard that before," Raven whispered to herself, "but where?"

"No use keeping secrets, now, dear Raven! O spawn of Edgar Allen Poe, where art thou to go? Art thou to wallow in thy misery, whilst I enjoy rewriting history?! Ha! I know all about you: the rustles of your feathers, the sharpness of your beak, the quickness of your talon."

Oz pressed a button in the control room. It was labeled "Door 3."

"Come closer," Oz chanted, "If you dare."

"I have nothing left to lose," Raven replied.

Raven walked through the door. She now entered a room that was first very bright, then Oz turned out all the lights, making it pitch black. The door behind her shut.

"Okay, I'm in the dark. Now what?"

"Very good, Raven. You've passed the first brook."

"Are you serious?" Raven asked tonelessly, "That wasn't hard."

"Oh but now the real challenges begin. If you want to catch me, you'll have to travel faster than on foot. Faster, my dear, faster. Faster is the way to go."

Raven heard a honk behind her. She turned around, was blinded by a flash of light, then heard the whistle of a train. It was so blinding in the dark because it was the only light source. Oz cackled with delight as Raven dodged the oncoming train.

"All aboard!" he boomed from the loudspeaker.

Raven back was scraped by the train. Then she jumped and reached through the dark, hoping to grab it. She did. Wherever this train was going, she wanted to go there too.

The train twisted and turned, as if trying to throw Raven off. She held on tight. Raven looked up and saw the train's light focus on part of a wall. Raven continued to hold on. The train sped right through the wall, with Raven still attached.

Raven let go and watched the train speed away. This room was dark, but Oz turned the lights on. This room looked like an old man's study, with a fireplace in the corner. The walls were red, the carpet was brown, and the chairs were white.

Raven didn't have time for this, so she ran down to a hallway where the train had made its exit. She noticed another door off to the right, and opened it.

Stairs.

"Almost there, Raven," Oz sang.

The stairs ended at a black door. When Raven opened it, she was bewildered. The room this led to looked exactly like the underground headquarters where Raven fought Ra's Al Ghul's ninjas just before Jeff fought Red X. Oz must have recreated it.

"Brings back memories?"

Suddenly Raven felt someone grab her from behind and toss her into the wall. Raven hit it hard, then fell to the floor. Her body shook slightly as she stood up. Rampage, the brute of an enemy that fought her years ago, servant of Ra's Al Ghul, was standing right in front of her.

"Never did get a chance to break all your bones, did I?" he said.

"You can't be real," Raven replied, "Starfire told me that you were buried!"

"So I broke out."

Rampage pounced on her. Raven teleported herself behind him, making his attack miss. Rampage backflipped. Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

_Since when can Rampage do that?_

She dodged. Rampage made continuous swings at her. Raven noticed tiny sparks on both of his pinky knuckles. Raven deduced that was from when he tried to pound her a few seconds ago.

_I was right_. Raven thought. _He's not real_.

Raven raised both of her hands, pointing them at him, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She separated Rampage's joints and limbs. The machinery inside him showed. Raven exhaled, and another door in the wall opened. She heard the sound of Oz's applause.

"Score one for you, Azarathian," Oz admitted, "but the night… oh, the night is still young."

Raven encountered another flight of stairs. She sighed as she levitated above them. The stairs ended at another door. Raven was annoyed.

She turned the knob and pushed it open. She could hardly see in this room. Smoke was everywhere. Oz pushed a button marked "White Queen."

"Are you ready to face the White Queen, Raven?"

Terra walked through the smoke. Raven gritted her teeth with anger. Terra grinned.

"Oh, Rae? Where's your kid? Didn't you bring him along? Aw, did he blow himself up?"

"Shut up!" Raven dove at Terra, punching her across the face. Terra returned the favor by pulling Raven's hair and kneeing her in the gut. Raven was pushed back. Terra lifted her hand, sending a giant boulder at Raven. The Azarathian enveloped it in negative energy and sent it back at the Earthmover.

It carried Terra very far, until a crash confirmed that she was pinned against a wall. Not wanting to lose sight of her opponent, Raven waved her hands, clearing the smoke away. Raven saw that Terra's body was pretty crushed by the rock, but then Terra pushed it off of her.

Raven gasped as Terra stood up… without a scratch. No blood. No bruises. No nothing!

"How? You…? That's not possible!" Raven screamed at her.

"What's the matter, Rae?"

Raven remembered back in The Chapel, Constantine had the same problem. He pummeled the life out of Terra and somehow she recovered without a mark. She couldn't be a robot, because even robots get damaged. Raven looked around the room, looking for some kind of hint… and she found it.

Along the wall and in each of the corners was a light bulb – they illuminated the region, despite the smoke. But Raven speculated that they did more than just illuminate the room.

"You aren't real, Terra."

"What are you talking about? I'm real! You felt me and I felt you! How can you touch me if I was never there?"

"I don't know…" Raven pointed toward one of the light bulbs and shot a spark of negative energy at it. The bulb shattered, and Terra's leg disappeared.

"Hey!" Terra cried.

"…I'm sorry…" Raven did the same to each one of the other light bulbs. When they broke, another part of Terra vanished. First her leg, then her arms, then her torso. Raven lowered her eyes as she pointed to the last light bulb – the one that projected Terra's head.

"…Goodbye, Terra."

She broke the bulb.

The ceiling opened up and it rained white gloves. As each glove it the ground, Raven heard Oz's continuous applause. Raven figured that the ceiling's opening was her only way out. She traveled up it and through a ventilation shaft. When she saw the end of it, she kicked open the vent, landing in a room that looked like a dungeon.

Raven shivered from the sudden drop in temperature. She looked ahead to the end of the room, and saw a door. But she was suddenly distracted from a figure that was chained up in the center of the room. Raven approached it and was suddenly stricken with horror.

_It can't be…_

There with tattered clothes and bruises all over his body was Raven's long lost husband, Jeff. He looked like he had been tortured for hours with relentless physical beating. Jeff's eyes opened, and he looked at Raven.

"You've finally found me, Raven."

Raven wanted desperately to go to him, but a thought lingered in her mind. Jeff's voice was lacking breath when he spoke.

"Help me…"

"I can't," Raven sobbed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Raven… help me… you made a promise… please… save me."

"No..." Raven whispered sadly, "You can't be real. All of this is a lie."

"Raven, please. Don't… reject… me… I need you."

Raven grasped her head and screamed at the ceiling.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it now! Oz! Stop! No! Please stop it!"

When she opened her eyes, she saw Jeff in pain, still chained up. Oz was whispering to her, "Go to him, Raven. Go to Jeff."

"No!" She screamed back, "He's not real!"

Raven fell to her knees. She looked at Jeff. He couldn't be real. The real Jeff died in her arms years ago. She remembered feeling the warmth escape him with a final breath. He gave his life for her.

Raven lied on the ground in the fetal position, crying her eyes out.

"Raven," Jeff said, "I'm right here. I love you."

She put her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear any more, "Shut up! Stop! Leave me alone!"

_Why is he doing this to me? Why is Oz tormenting me?_

Not only did Raven hurt from the knowledge that Jeff was still dead, but it pained her even more having to reject him when she was being given something she desired ever since Constantine was born. She couldn't go to Jeff, she couldn't hug him and hold him, she couldn't love him this time. Raven couldn't _even_ touch him.

It killed her inside.

Raven wailed out in sorrow.

"Yes, Raven," Oz said, "That's it. That's my girl."

Raven's hands trembled as she slowly stood up. She focused her attention completely on the door, not daring to look at Jeff. Tears trickled down her cheeks, wetting the two threads of hair that went over them.

"My life upheaved," Raven said sternly to herself, "My spirit beaten. My father slain. My son dead. And for what?"

Meanwhile, Oz was in his control room. He stood up from his chair, walked over to a wall, and open a wardrobe closet.

"Raven!" Jeff cried out, "Don't leave me! I love you! Please! Raven, I've waited so long for you to find me! My prayers have been answered! Don't send me into Hell by rejecting me! Please! Raven! I love you!!!"

Raven continued to walk forward, her eyes shut tight.

_I'm sorry, Jeff_. She thought to herself. _I'm so sorry_.

Raven reached out and turned the doorknob. As she pulled it open, she saw a mirror in front of her. Raven looked at herself, and couldn't help notice Jeff in chains behind her. Then the reflection disappeared, and a projection inside the mirror was formed.

It was Jeff and Raven standing together, looking at the viewer. In Jeff's arms was baby Constantine, who held the Jason Hockey Mask. Raven saw herself leaning on Jeff's shoulder, while he looked forward very solemnly.

Oz's voice echoed throughout the building, "You've stepped to the edge of the looking glass."

The viewer, Raven, clenched her fists firmly, "You better pray, whoever you are…"

She kicked the mirror down, revealing an empty conference room.

"My," said Oz, "_That_ was fittingly dramatic."

As she entered, Raven noticed that the left side of the room was littered with seven doors, and on the right was a glass window that showed a magnificent view of Metropolis City withstanding Winter's blizzard. She was so close she could finally _sense_ him.

_I hear his heartbeat: it's racing like an anxious child. But the breathing… it's labored._

_It's about to get more so._

"Which door, Raven? The lady or the tiger?"

Raven grabbed one of the conference chairs and hurled it at the window. Just as she thought, it wasn't real. The glass shattered and the view of Metropolis faded. Raven walked through and into Oz's control room.

His voice echoed, but more clear this time, "Clever girl."

_He's close. I can feel it._

She walked farther into the control room. It was dark. Raven picked up a _mask_ that looked like the face of Otto Oz off the chair. She heard his voice again.

"'I can't explain myself,' said Alice, 'because... I'm not myself you see.'"

Looking at the mask in her hand, Raven scoffed, "Show yourself."

"After all, you _are_ the guest of honor. Should we have a spot of tea?"

Then there was a gush of smoke out of the ground. Raven heard footsteps walking toward her.

The man that was behind all of this had finally appeared.

If Raven hadn't known better, she would have thought that it was Mad Mod.

However, this man was gruesomely old and hunched over, the wrinkling skin of his face barely holding his bloodshot eyes. His bucked teeth showed from his menacing smile. A small plastic tube was inside his nostril to aid his respiratory systems. It was stationed from inside his jacket, which like all of his clothes, were a size too big.

The feeble old man wore a long, buttoned, blue fabric coat that trailed down past the knee. His light blue pants were rolled up just below the shin because of their length. His hands were covered by white gloves, and in his right he carried a cane used for balance, among other things. He wore shoes that were neatly tied, but hadn't been polished in years. Underneath the coat was a greenish yellow collared shirt, in which the neckline was folded up so that it stuck out to his cheeks. Attached to his shirt was a huge bowtie about a foot in diameter. And resting on his head was a large top hat, with a card tag labeled "10/6" tucked in the side.

Raven's beautiful figure of a body contrasted his frail and abused vessel.

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

The man's bucked teeth protruded even more as he gave a sinister smile.

"A lonely wretch named Jervis Tetch."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Raven had come face to face with her tormentor…

…**The Mad Hatter**.

Raven leapt into the air and landed a fierce blow to Tetch's jaw. His decrepit old body fell to the floor in a heap.

Just as Raven was about to finish him off, he held up his hand in a motion of stop.

"Don't!" he whimpered, "Don't forget your son!"

"What!?!" Raven screamed.

Tetch stood up, grinning but short of breath.

"He's not dead."

Raven's eyes opened wide, she was so confused.

"It was all a lie," Tetch added.

"Where is my son?!" Raven shouted as she grabbed Tetch by the collar.

He grinned, "He's in a soundproof, vacuum chamber, somewhere within this complex. The upshot is that even your telepathic senses will not be able to detect him. The downshot is simple physics, really. You see, in order to construct the soundproof chamber, I needed to create the vacuum. And in order to create the vacuum, I needed to eliminate air. The chamber has thirty minutes of oxygen."

Raven's face was white hot with rage.

"Activated when you entered this building, my dear. Waste any more time beating on me, and you sign your son's death warrant. I can take you there, if you'll but spare my life."

Raven raised her fist as if to strike, hesitated, and then lowered it.

"Good girl. A wise choice. Maintain that judicious decisiveness, and I vow – I shall spare your son's life."

He tapped the top of his cane, which reacted to his fingerprint, and a door in the wall shhhppped open.

"In the meantime, I wonder if you wouldn't mind accompanying me as I make my rounds. There are a few plot threads that need to be tied up before this is over."

_It takes what little control I have left to stay my hand, but I can't pick up any hint of Constantine. If he's still alive, my only chance of saving him is to indulge this twisted animal._

_If he's alive._

The Mad Hatter turned around, "Thirteen minutes left. In case you were wondering."

Raven followed him through the door. They entered a corridor with screens on both sides, lining it. Raven was surprised where the cameras were stationed. The monitors and screens showed surveillance in her apartment, office, the Chapel, various places in Gotham, and many more she couldn't even recollect. It occurred to her that the Mad Hatter did indeed look somewhat like Mad Mod, and she wondered if the two were related… or even the same person.

In spite of Raven's silence, Tetch spoke, "I suppose it'd be too audacious to assume you know much about me – beyond your most recent discoveries, of course.

"No one's really ever given me much thought, I'd wager. When all's said and done, I'm nothing more than the bucktoothed, old man with a funny hat, impersonating someone out of a fairy tale book. Typical.

"You've heard of the greatest villains of all time, yes? Lex Luthor? The Joker? Count Dracula? Ra's Al Ghul? Hades?

"How about The Mad Hatter? Or Jervis Tetch?"

Raven remained silent.

"No. I thought not. You see, I've been categorized as a 'Second Stringer.' Time and time again I tried to best the almighty and ever-cunning Batman at a game of magic and illusion. I had even convinced the World's Greatest Detective that he was in a perfect world, which turned out to be a dream. But time and time again I was defeated – either solo, or with other misfits to accompany me."

They past down a flight of stairs. Broken computers and conveyor belts littered the room.

"But rather than drone on and on with tales about how I became a bad egg, I'm sure you'd much rather like to hear how I became _your_ bad egg.

"It all started with a visit to the physician at Arkham Asylum. The prognosis indicated something rather sickly. As a result from the mind-control devices and having my brain as the master, an impression was left on my innards. I was diagnosed with a brain tumor, completely inoperable. And I was given a year… maximum.

"They began my paperwork to release me almost immediately. I was declared sane, and based on my current condition, seen as a menace to society no longer. Then I had an epiphany: Jervis Tetch would not succumb to some pedestrian disease, not after a life of misery and failure. Instead, I would face my undoing in a suitably dramatic battle to the finish with my most hated foe.

"Alas – in my absence, the world had come to know a Batman I was unfamiliar with. Based on articles I read in Gotham's papers, this was **_not_** my Batman. How poetic could it be to take final arms against some kind of… of… for lack of a better description… Bat-fake?

"My grand scheme of a swan song seemed like a pipedream – until I remembered you… and your son. He and I had clashed once; your son had ruined one of my grandest plots. He had cost me too much… and I begrudged him. After I'd discovered your history, I was surprised by your… unabridged power. But there was something **_more_** about you, Raven, that appealed to me.

"You weren't regarded much outside of the Teen Titans. Unlike Batman, yours was not a reputation that was known the world over. I liked that."

He approached another door, and pressed the button to unlock and open it. The two proceeded through.

"You were like me."

Raven found it very difficult to understand everything Tetch made reference to, but she listened on.

"A second stringer," he went on. "And so I set about investigating the girl whose room no one was allowed.

"Like any mastermind, I'd done my homework. I'd researched your past, from what government files allowed – I'd accessed Cadmus archives. But I needed more than just classified biographies and date-of-births, I needed something more tangible. Slade considered you a useful facet. But meeting with the half-masked man and engaging him in conversation proved to be most difficult. But if you put the money in all the right places, you'd be astounded how desperate one needs cold, hard cash.

'Speak, Tetch. I don't have much time.'

'I'm looking to barter for any and all information you have on the Teen Titan, Raven. I understand you've often clashed with her. It would help me immensely in my endeavors if you could provide me with data I can use to strategize against her and her son in my latest campaign.'

'Go home, Tetch. You're not in the girl's league.'

'No. I do not seek to best her at a power struggle. No, I seek to drive her mad.'

It was an idea that appealed to him. For a million dollars, he told me everything he knew."

He pressed his thumb on top of the cane. A million images projected. 

"EVERYTHING," he hissed.

Images of Trigon, Arella, Dr. Light, the four-eyed birds, Terra, Slade, Jeff, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Dracula, Etrigan, Rampage, Overload, Control Freak, Wicked Scary, Constantine, Father Thomas, Raven as a mother, Raven as a Titan, and Raven as a little girl.

"You'd be surprised how much he actually knew about you."

The images vanished.

"Raven, with every hero there must be a nemesis, or archvillain – someone who drives them over the edge. Batman unfortunately had the Joker. Superman had Lex Luthor. Nightwing had Slade. Cyborg had Brother Blood. And so on and so forth. But you? Who have you had? Yes, you've had Trigon, your father, has a menace in the deep reaches of your mind. But really? You hardly clashed with him enough for it to even matter! I needed a hero to torture, and you needed a villain. Don't deny it. We're meant for each other.

"And so I began to plot the greatest undoing of a human being there ever was. Especially with the brain tumor now putting me in check, mind control was either just not an option or should be used lightly. So I had to turn to other villains to weave this intricate thread. It is often said that the greatest villain is thrown together from each of them. But, rather than assembling a team to join me, I took what I wanted. And I took it with no resistance whatsoever. Fifty years into the future, Raven, all the big guns will have retired and no longer have any use for their weapons and doohickeys. I had stolen Control Freak's remote, Mad Mod's cane, Slade's controllers, Warp's time-traveler, Luminus' technology, Jon Crane's toxins, and The Riddler's gadgets and puzzles.

"I've always been fascinated with the mind. Such an enigma, a mystery. I wanted to know how it worked, and what made a mind what it is. Eventually, I became so obsessed with the human mind that I sought to manipulate it. At first, I could only get as far as mind control, but I wanted more. I wanted to be able to project images into others' minds. Not illusions, mind you, even though that's ultimately what they were, but make the thinker **_believe_** they were _real_. The events that I was controlling, the person would believe this was all actually happening. Then take it all away, and destroy the mind. It was the greatest scheme anyone had ever conceived of.

"Now all I needed were my players. First came the twist of making your son look like the _Antichrist_. He had already carried a dislikable reputation with him, so I didn't need to do much. But I needed the whole world after him. But as my daddy always said, 'Start small.' 

"I began this plot by using Warp's timeline to go back all the way to the birth of dear old Connie, and jump from certain points in your life. Etrigan? He didn't need much convincing. Tell the guy a few made-up ghost stories, and he thinks a little baby will end the world. The monster was too paranoid anyway. But he served his purpose.

"Getting a hologram inside the White House would be flat-out impossible, so I had to hire an assassin – a look-alike to your son in that mask of his. The Phantasm was perfect. But Andrea Beaumont was long gone, and needless to say, had no motivation for ever coming back. Assembling the suit and paying a desperate junky to storm into the White House and kill everyone in his path went much more smoothly than _expected_ – and all for a thousand dollars! Next I double crossed him, sent him on a wild goose chase if you will, to bring him and lure Connie out into the open (and get himself killed). Knowing Constantine like I do, he would want to catch the imposter and clear his name. The Phantasm was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Then there was Skelmar. Simple really, an android. Rickety robot. State-of-the-art, but still rickety." He paused to show Raven several models of Skelmar, along with the control seat that operated him.

"Using the technology stolen from Warp, I attempted to kill your son by sending him back into the past to undo his own future. But when this failed me, I had to send Skelmar back to either dispose of Constantine or the one who spawned him. Ingenious? Yes, I know.

"Then there was dear Terra. Still petrified in God knows where, but she served her role. With a nice little camera in the Chapel, I was able to project what a 'mature' Terra would have looked like, using Luminous' light technology. His, of course, made it so light could turn solid, and thus kill that pathetic blind man.

"Darkseid was real, and once he heard news of the President's demise, he had to come and conquer the earth. Although when he planned to destroy half of the planet, well…

"I had to stop that, didn't I?"

He gave a mischievous grin at Raven.

"It's strange, actually. Everything after your scuffle with Terra was an illusion – under my control and command. How? Slade had manufactured certain command-discs which he had implanted once on Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. I had abducted Constantine, plastered two extra eyes atop his forehead, and used Slade's same technology to control him unconsciously for my personal bidding. Making it a tad bit more _subtle_, even you couldn't tell Constantine was being manipulated. I could have made a solid light projection of Constantine, but only his _body_ housed all that power that allowed him to unleash such fury.

"To control him, I simply took away his free will. Yes, it was a basic issue of choice – one that would result in a positive or negative command. It's that simple, really. Instead of Constantine making his _own_ decisions whenever a choice would arise, I would. That is why he was unconscious. When the person is not deciding what course of action they take, they are not aware.

"That's how Slade's controllers worked: he did the same thing with those oversized brutish monsters. A choice would come up: 'Attack?' and I would input the simple command of either positive or negative, yes or no, on or off. 'Kill Darkseid?' Yes. 'Attack the Teen Titans? Fight back?' Yes. Then his body would react to my command almost instinctively, mechanically, or automatically. 'Attack Raven?' No. And he didn't. But he followed suit very well. Remember those kind words of 'I'm not the antichrist, mom. Don't hurt me!'"

Then the Mad Hatter chuckled to himself, that last remark amused him.

"I say that it's strange because the greatest battle ever seen was all fake, all my doing. I was at the controls the whole time. You have to admit it was like watching a movie."

"Was it **all** a lie?" Raven asked, thinking of Jeff and her… _experiences_.

"No, don't worry, Raven. It wasn't all fake. All of your memories of Jeff are truly authentic, and everything between the two of you happened. Did I have you concerned? I dared not go back far enough in time to meddle with your relationship with Jeff. No, I _needed_ you to form that attachment, that bond. Because now that affection toward Jeff and Constantine made all of this interesting.

"Moving on to Otto Oz, man of a vast fortune, who comes from a society that studies the paranormal. He had been long dead, and I believed I was taking a huge risk by donning his face. I surely thought you had noticed his name in the obituaries, but I thought wrong… fortunately. How does it feel, Raven, to know that your tormentor was right under your nose? I'd even slipped you a card, for God-sake."

Raven clinched her fist, and made to strike. The Mad Hatter held up a finger.

"Ah-ah, I urge you to remember your son's welfare."

She recoiled.

"Where was I? Oh yes. After I suggested that you see your father for confirmation of Constantine's demonic situation, I knew you'd want to see Dr. Fate. He was the only person who could safely create a temporary link between Earth's realm and Trigon's pit. I killed the good doctor months ago and took his place. Once I had impersonated Dr. Fate, I was able to project the image of your dear old Dad right in front of you. Manipulate the image to make him say what I want, make it seem so real… and lo! You have an Azarathian one-hundred percent convinced!

"Ha! You actually thought that your son would end the world! How did it feel Raven? Thinking the child you gave birth to was the antichrist. How did it feel? I _must_ know. Ha ha! It must have felt terrible watching your son getting the snot kicked out of him by Trigon. Oh wait, that was an illusion. It must feel worse now to know it never happened! I drove you mad, dear Raven. You were practically suicidal. Once I removed your son at the last second, I set off some fireworks, making it look like Constantine blew himself up. You were in agony. But now, knowing that you suffered that agony and anguish for no reason…

"…it's delicious."

At this, Raven could bear no more. She attacked the old man, grabbing him fiercely by the neck, taking away his cane, and snapping it in two. A weak smile crossed over his face.

"And here we are," he gagged triumphantly.

"Tell me where my son is," Raven screamed, anger steaming from her eyes, "or so help me God, I will kill you."

_Finally… after more loss then I've ever known… I have my demon in my grasp._

"Here… we are…" he mumbled, "The final act… the one… I've been… plotting for the last year. I've destroyed everything you hold dear… and spilled innocent blood all over the world.

"Do it, Raven… kill me."

Raven's eyes calmed, and lowered. She remembered Jeff. She remembered his loss. She remembered all of the death she's seen in the past two weeks. Her gripped loosened.

She let him go.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction," Raven hissed coldly.

He fell to floor, half dazed and surprised.

"You think you can break me? You're a joke. Give me my son," Raven said, "and let's end this."

"What?!" he protested, "A joke?! I'm an artist! A genius! I drove you insane!"

"Nearly, but not. You tricked me and killed people. There's no talent in that… just savagery."

"But… but… but the Nightmare I put you through…?"

"Was nothing more than cheap parlor tricks, smoke-and-mirror gimmicks, B-villain material, and fancy light shows.

"Think you're like Count Dracula? You're not even close.

"All this is a wasted attempt to drive your arch-nemesis—or, in this case, _adopted_ arch-nemesis—insane. You used Luminous' light projectors half the time. Where was _your_ material? You cheated and used other villains' ideas to do what you could not. You're not a Scarecrow, not a Riddler, not a Mad Mod."

Then she added in a grim tone, "You shouldn't even be called a super villain."

Jervis Tetch lowered his eyes, and began to weep.

_I could have killed him. But with a few choice words, I've taken his life… and watch as a man dies before me._

She asked again, "Where is my son?"

Tetch pulled out a one-button remote and pressed it. A part of the wall behind Raven opened up, gas steaming out. There lay Constantine on a bed, sound asleep. His face was calm, like he had been sedated for a long time. Raven walked over to Constantine and picked him up gently, fixing her eyes on the sleeping face of Jeff.

Raven was glad her son had not really self destructed.

She heard a voice behind her, "You're not going to want to miss this, Raven."

She turned around. The Mad Hatter reached into his inside coat pocket with his right hand, and pulled out a 9mm square pistol. He aimed at Raven.

"I don't know who's going to derive more satisfaction from this – me or you."

"Why's that?" Raven asked, holding Constantine in her arms.

"Because this is the end. Whether I _stole_ it or _created_ it… it's the end. It's mine."

The gun roared and Raven winced. There was a spray of blood.

_Par for the course,_ she thought

Raven glanced down at her son; the sharp sound did not awaken him. He breathed steadily.

She walked away from the smoking gun barrel, the blood stained floor, and the top hat without a home.

_For the first time in a long time_, Raven continued thinking to herself...

_I didn't shed a tear._


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Nightmare was finally over.

Back at Wayne Manor, billionaire Bruce Wayne, now aging into his fifties, got ready for an occasion that would mourn a certain deceased man. Very soon he would require and build the cybernetic suit that would later be worn by Terry McGuiness. Putting on his black jacket and saving his tie for last, Bruce Wayne watched as the television news discussed current events.

"Our Top Story Tonight: The Death of a Madman. Jervis Tetch, once known as the Mad Hatter, was found to have committed suicide on the top floor in a Metropolis office building. While police are still speculating about the reason why he took his own life, contact has been made with Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon, who considered the deceased to be some kind of imposter since Jervis Tetch is also locked away in Arkham Asylum. The issue of the authenticity of this being the real Jervis Tetch has been proclaimed moot, for now."

Bruce scoffed at the television. Obviously, the reporters didn't know that the present Mad Hatter _was_ indeed in prison, but the future Mad Hatter had _time traveled_ to this year in an effort to devastate Raven. The anchorman continued to read the news anyway.

"Police have also discovered equipment and technology scattered all around the building that was being used by Mr. Tetch. These tools and inventions were apparently those that previously belonged to all the major super villains that ran amok nearly a decade ago, and some that are still at large. Among such technology were plans, designs, and pieces that put together the android that killed members of the Teen Titans Faction A. Also discovered was a costume that reminded police officers of the Grim Reaper, however reporters recall the getup as previously worn by 'The Phantasm.'

"Due to that incriminating evidence, along with a hundred monitors and computers used for surveillance amongst Mr. Tetch's files, all charges against the superhero/vigilante Constantine have been dropped in the United States. Gotham P.D., however, is pushing to keep a wary eye on the boy for further investigation. Constantine himself did not comment on the events, simply stating that he was asleep through most of it."

Bruce finished tying his tie, picked up the remote, and switched off the television. He looked around the empty mansion. He missed Alfred. He was lonely.

"I really need to get a dog."

---

Bruce Wayne walked into the Chapel. It was completely demolished. The pews were askew, the floor was uneven, there were holes in the walls, and the ceiling… well, there was no ceiling.

He took a seat a couple pews behind Raven. In front of him sat the original Teen Titans. Raven looked around the room, wondering where her son was. He had not showed up yet, apparently. Brother Mark began the procession with some kind words and readings from the Bible. When it was time for Father Thomas' eulogy, he called up Constantine.

At first, Raven was afraid that he had missed this, but was very surprised to see him pass her pew as he walked up the aisle toward the podium. Constantine had apparently been standing in the back the whole time, as was his style.

Constantine amazed his mother and all other spectators by wearing the same outfit as his father – the white collared shirt and blue jeans. For the first time, Constantine looked like a normal person. And it was strange too, because the getup fit and did not fit his character at the same time. It was so weird to see Constantine in ordinary clothes and not wearing that trenchcoat, but yet it pleased Raven as she saw her son become the man Jeff was.

Constantine didn't carry any papers or note cards with him as he approached the podium. He glanced for a second at Father Thomas' closed casket, then exhaled. He took another deep breath as he stood at the stand, leaning toward the microphone.

"Hello," he said plainly, "Most of you know me. But for those of you who don't, my name is Constantine."

Raven smiled as he continued.

"In the past couple of days," Constantine said, "My life, along with my mother's, has been turned upside down, and I've had to question my beliefs. But then I realized, I really didn't have any. I haven't had faith in what I should have, and I made some bad choices. I didn't appreciate any the gifts that were given to me, I thought I was entitled to them… because of my heritage.

"And, I never really saw what I had to begin with. Throughout my whole life, ever since grade school, where I saw other children with two parents instead of one, I've always wanted a father. Then my mother would tell me that I was robbed of a father, which is both a truth _and_ a lie.

"I failed to realize that I had a father this whole time. Someone who loved me, raised me, guided me, fed me, clothed me, trained me. I always thought I was deprived of a father, when I had one right here with me."

Constantine put his hand on the casket, "_This_ man was my father.

"He assumed the role that was robbed from my biological father, and I must say, I couldn't ask for a better role model. This guy, Jervis Tetch, he and I are a lot alike. I never got to meet him, but from what Mom told me, we're almost the same person. We both dedicated our lives to pleasing ourselves and searching for our own purpose. This guy wanted to know that he was worth something, so he made up this whole scheme that destroyed half the world.

"Me? I was his partner in it. I was so proud of myself, thinking I shouldn't have to experience the pain of loss. And I was taken advantage of, I got what I deserved. Just like when Satan takes control of your body, it's because of a choice _you_ made. _You_ have to be in Mortal Sin for that to happen. _You_ have to _put_ yourself in that situation for it to happen. Well, for me, it did. I was blinder than Father Thomas ever was – I let myself be overcome and manipulated.

"Father Thomas is my direct opposite. I am proud; he is humble. The man could have had a life so much more than this, but he didn't. He chose the simple life of a priest. He chose to do God's will and raise both me and my father. And this man received a punishment that was unjustly given. Father Thomas took a bullet for me. It should be _me_ lying in that coffin. He didn't deserve to die.

"I finally understand that now – the consequences of my actions. When I went against God's will, when I shook my fist at him like I did, saying 'I don't need you!' and whatnot… God educated me by taking Father Thomas, and it was my fault that he died. I don't blame God for doing that. I lived a life full of regrets. One of my biggest regrets that will haunt me until the day I die is that…

"I never once told Father Thomas that I loved him. I never once thanked him for anything.

"God knows he deserved all the thanks in the world. He took my mother in when she left the Titans, when I was just a baby. Father Thomas baptized me, even though I don't live up to my faith… I'm not a devout Catholic like my father. But I will tell you one thing, **_if_** I _ever_ get to Heaven, the first thing I will do is something I should have done a long time ago.

"I'm going to waltz up to Father Thomas and give him a hug. And I'm going to whisper in his ear, 'Thanks, Dad.' Because I love that man so much it just eats my heart out that he's gone and I can't do it now. Never once was Father Thomas concerned with himself, even when he lost his sight. He was always looking to help me or somebody else. But I didn't do that, I was too proud.

"Y'know what the last thing I said to him was? Well, he made a joke that I should visit Hell – maybe _that_ would put me in my place. Anyway, I disrespected him with blasphemy. And he told me, 'You know, your father had a lot more respect.' And then I replied sourly, 'Well I'm not my father.'

"That was the last thing I said to him. Not 'goodbye' or 'I love you' or 'thanks for the confession' or 'what's for dinner?' No, I was jerk and he forgave me for it. I finally understand this crazy priest now. He always taught me to have faith in God, because then he'll lead me on the right path. That's how I'll remember him.

"This wacko dude, Jervis Tetch, he went to such lengths just to be remembered. He did so much, tried so hard to have somebody be affected by him. That was all he cared about. Well, you know what? Father Thomas did the same thing, except, he didn't try or even want to be remembered. He was just who he is.

"Father Thomas would just sit there and do his thing, not caring whether anybody said 'hello' or 'goodbye' to him. He didn't have ambition or pride or anything of a desire to win or be better. He did what God wanted him to. And, guess what? Father Thomas didn't even try to be remembered…

"And I'll never forget him. He puts the hat dude to shame every time. I don't know about the rest of you, but every time I see a priest or a blind man, I'll think of Father Thomas. Because he affected my life in such a way the other dude, I forget his name, could never do. Father Thomas was a great man, and like it or not…

"You will miss him."

Then Constantine bent down and embraced the casket, crying.

"Thank you, Father Thomas, for giving all that you gave. The Earth will miss you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house, even from the great Bruce Wayne. In the next second, everyone burst forward and joined Constantine in embracing the casket. It soon got very crowded up there, but no one minded.

And looking down at them was none other than the smiling Father Thomas, shaking his head and saying, "Get a grip, people."

---

The funeral was over. Father Thomas was buried in a cemetery behind The Chapel, which Constantine and the other Titans opted to rebuild. Raven asked to have some time alone, and no one denied her.

Later that night, Raven was back in her white costume, as a remembrance of Father Thomas. She was now on top of the Gotham Bridge, staring into the night. The moon shined like a giant white pearl of the night, as if a gift from the deceased. There was also a warm breeze despite how cold it really was. It was quite refreshing.

Raven's stargazing moment was 'interrupted' by Batman, who joined her on the bridge top. Though it wasn't really an interruption, because Raven had sensed him coming minutes before he arrived. She decided to let him approach anyway.

As Batman landed, he wasn't wearing the suit that Terry McGuiness would later don, since that one was still under construction in the Batcave. He wore the familiar cape and cowl, even though he had lost a lot of weight and the costume didn't fit him well anymore, because of his aging.

His cape fluttered in the wind, so did Raven's. They had a lot in common. And to this day, Batman never regrets allowing Raven to live in his mansion. After a few seconds of watching the beautiful night sky with Raven, Batman finally spoke.

"Looking for a little company?"

"I've learned to survive without it, surprisingly. It's weird, y'know? I'm the one person who was supposed to be unattached and here I am, being the most attached person that ever existed. I finally experience love, and never want to lose it."

"That's life, Raven. Death is simply a part of it. But we keep going, no matter what happens. You can't ever forget the past, but you can't neglect the future.

"I never took Tetch seriously. That was my mistake.

"Raven, I know that congratulations aren't appropriate right now, but you endured something that would have pushed even _me_ over the edge. But that's not the point, Raven. The point is… you proved your love to your son and your husband. You don't need to doubt yourself anymore.

"I never met your husband, but I might as well have, because you spoke about him everyday when you were a guest in my home. You always spoke of faith. You tried to teach your infant son that as well. Faith in God, Faith in those you love, but most importantly, Faith in yourself.

"Over the course of my 'career,' I've learned many things. One of them is that we chose this path. And choices can have negative repercussions. It's not your fault, Raven. The death of your husband was not your fault. I know that you think you made choices that resulted in his demise and it could have been prevented, but the truth is, Raven, you can't control everything. We are merely human beings given a role and a purpose and are meant to fulfill it.

"And in that role, what may seem like a curse is actually a blessing."

"You want to know what I've learned?" Raven asked, "I've learned that happiness and love don't come cheap."

"You're wrong, Raven. Look at this whole experience you just went through. It began eighteen years ago, maybe even before that. Look at the journey you've taken – the good times, the bad. It was all a part of life, Raven. And let me tell you something: you _saved_ a life. Not only did you save your son's, but you saved your own.

"You held on by a thread, but you still held on. You suffered through what I believe to be the greatest torture any living being can bear.

"And you did it all for someone you love.

"_That's_ what preserved your life, Raven. And _that_ is what makes you the _wife_ of Jeff. You suffered all so that someone else could live, and you didn't care what happened to you. _That_ is what Jeff did for you. And now _you_ have done the same thing for someone you love. You may not have given your life, dying in the process, but you gave your soul… who you were.

"You bore a cross, Raven. And you bore it well."

The sound of police sirens were heard in the distance. Batman pulled out a device that would shoot a batarang, which he would use to swing off of. He aimed it at the closest building to the bridge. But he hesitated right before he fired it.

Turning to Raven, he said, "Think about it. Gotta go."

Batman swung across the night sky like a bat gliding over the home he protected.

Raven smiled.

"Thanks, Bruce," she whispered to herself, "I owe you one."

---

Brother Mark was in the downstairs chamber of the Chapel. He heard footsteps of someone coming, it was Raven. She was surprised to see him down here all alone.

"Hello, Brother Mark," she said, "What are you up to?"

"Oh," he replied, "just rummaging through some of Father Thomas' old belongings. I'm trying to find any last wishes or requests that he would have wanted us to carry out after his death, but so far I've discovered nothing but rosaries and Bible scripts."

"Hmm."

"By the way, why are _you_ down here?"

"Well," Raven explained, "I'm sort of looking for an idea of what to do now. Since the last 48 hours, nothing is really clear to me, even though Tetch explained it all. I still have some questions, and I thought I might find an answer _here_."

"In that case, Raven, I'd be delighted to help you look."

Raven nodded and the two began searching for something important. They found many textbooks that were used to instruct Jeff when he was a child. Books and more books. Father Thomas did a lot of reading, apparently. There were also some scripts in brail, and some paintings of various saints.

Raven slouched after a whole hour of no success. She wondered if she was ever going to find _anything_. Then Raven saw something tucked away under a piece of the stone floor, like it wasn't meant to be disturbed. She tapped Mark on the shoulder, pointing to it.

"Eh?" Mark uttered curiously, "What's this?"

Raven noticed that Brother Mark couldn't pull it out himself, so he helped him with her telekinetic powers. It was a small chest, with a lock on it. Raven could tell it wasn't meant to be found. Or was it?

Just as Raven was about to tear the lock off, Brother Mark gave her a worried look of disapproval.

"Maybe… we shouldn't…" he whispered.

Raven rolled her eyes and did it anyway. When the lock was removed, dust spouted briefly out of the chest's holes, and Raven opened it slowly. Inside, there was a piece of paper, a dried up old picture of Jeff standing by another boy, and a ring. Raven guessed that the paper and picture weren't important, because she didn't know who the boy standing next to Jeff was.

So she took out the ring and handed the chest to mark. Raven smiled, assuming the ring was for her. She tried to get it on, but it wouldn't fit – it was way too small. Raven sighed, disappointed. She then deduced that the ring was a gift to Jeff from his mother.

She turned and looked at Mark, who was glancing at the paper.

"Uh," Mark mumbled, "Raven? I think you'd better have a look at this."

"What is it?"

He set down the chest, stood up, and handed it to her.

"It's a letter from Jeff."

To Raven's astonishment, Brother Mark hurried out of the basement to give Raven some alone time. Raven's eyes then made her way down to the page and the writing on it.

_Dearest Raven,_

_If you're reading this, I am dead, and needless to say, have completed my mission. Yes, I left you with a son to remember me, which is what you wanted. Unfortunately, I denied you the privilege of having a husband to help you raise that child. But I have faith that you, Raven, have raised our son very well. I am proud of you, for I have met our son, and he is a fine man. Not too long after that I sat down and wrote this._

_Raven, you and I are more alike than you know. Not only were we conceived in the same manner – sired from an evil father – but also, our lives and how we have lived them are similar. You and I have both suffered much pain, and our one true happy moment will be that night before I die._

_I have seen the future, Raven. Normally, one would not want nor should be allowed to view it. However, I had to, so that I would know exactly what to do in the situation placed before me. It is extremely difficult trying to cope with the fact that your entire purpose is merely… a 'breeder'. But I will not succumb to such a simple life. I will become more than I am. But, I cannot shake my destiny, for whenever someone does… God 'educates' us. I have learned to never question my being, my life, or my destiny… lest I be beset with some terrible tragedy that I can not bear. That is why, Raven, I follow the Lord's command rather than shake my fist at him and go my own way._

_I know that you will make a great mother, Raven, I only wish that I could be there with you. I'm sorry for causing you the pain of losing me, when it comes, on the Eve after Hunter's Moon. And I know that you will be near suicidal after my death, due to the feeling of emptiness inside of you. But Thank God for life, Raven, that he blessed us with a child – a living being, entrusted to us by him for our care. I know that you will not fail God, Raven._

_Never think of yourself as worthless, my wife. When I die, you'll feel that you should have been the one to die, and that because I loved you, I was punished with death. Think not of that, Raven. I will be happy to lay my life down for you, for you are worth it, and your life is worth so much more than mine. Raven, I ask that you will only bear the strength needed to do God's will. You will be rewarded._

_As shown to me by my mother, I saw that when I met you, you wanted to see your home. I can't blame you, every person wants to go home – where they feel loved, cherished, and remembered. Unfortunately, I never really had a home, so I cannot feel the same way you do in that regard. By the time you read this, it should be many years in the future. When I was shown how I came into your life, I saw myself robbing you of the chance to ever see your home again. And for that, I am terribly sorry. I had no right to force this life on you, Raven, and I only wish that I can somehow change the events without going against God's will. I have and always will want desperately to give you what you've always wanted. I do not wish to leave you now, my wife, but I must. _

_But, as a final token of my love, I can leave you with one last gift. Ever since I was told about you, I knew that you would one day wish to return home… but you never could. I researched, and I have found another entrance to Azarath – and the answers you seek. By the time you have read this, my father will have been vanquished, and you can enter Azarath safely._

_Attached is an incantation I found that opens the portal to Azarath._

_Have faith, Raven, I will see you again._

_Deepest love,_  
_Jeff_

---

A portal to Azarath. Her home.

Raven had once done something similar with another incantation. The difference was _that_ one projected her astral, or telepathic, form into a place that was not Azarath itself, per se, but a ghost realm. There Raven was able to briefly communicate with the ghost of her mother, who was in a shadow of the destroyed dimension.

Azarath itself was a parallel dimension to Earth. It was originally founded by a certain group of people who called themselves the Monks of Azar. Eventually, Azarath grew and became populated to where it was almost as inhabited as Earth. Those who were from Azarath were called Azarathians. Raven was an Azarathian.

Just like Dracula on Earth, Azarath too had its demons and monsters. Raven's father, Trigon, was the demon that plagued Azarath. He was defeated by the people, though, and banished to the Pit. Trigon would make several attempts to return via his daughter, all of which failed.

The book that Raven had to perform this astral projection into the ghost realm was destroyed, along with the rest of Titan's Tower, thanks to Robin's plan to "save" Mount Everest. But on the back of her husband's letter, written in his handwriting, was another way to return home. Raven thought that all hope of returning was lost when Dracula sealed off the portal to Azarath when he arrived, so as not to be banished again.

Raven looked at the words, she noticed that they were similar to the one she had used before, but there were significant differences. Obviously, the incantation would only work if the words were pronounced in the language of Azarath, which it was already written in. She sat down on the floor, crossed her legs Indian-style, took a deep breath, and read aloud.

Αυτοί οι κόσμοι ήταν μιά φορά ενωμένοι, τώρα βάζουν χώρια.  
Εάν υπάρχει ένα έλεος τον που δημιούργησε αυτούς τους κόσμους, μπορεί να με επιτρέψει να περάσω.  
Στο όνομα του Θεού, ανοίξτε αυτήν την πόρτα.

This translates into English as:

_These worlds were once united, now they lay apart.  
If there be any mercy in He who created these worlds, may he let me pass.  
In the Name of God, open this door._

In the next instant a white flame appeared and grew to the size of a ten foot wall. Raven stood up, aghast. She held on to Jeff's letter tightly, and slowly approached the portal. With each passing step, her heart lifted and her soul felt warmer. Raven reached out her hand, touching the white flame. It didn't burn her. Raven held her breath and stepped through.

Raven opened her eyes and looked about her. It was breathtaking to witness. In front of her was a golden city, surrounded by yellow pains and silver flowers. Half of the sky was dark red and littered with black stars, the other half was a yellow and pink sky, like dawn had just conquered the darkness.

Raven gasped as she felt happy from head to toe.

"I can't believe it," she said, on the verge of tears, "I'm home."

She walked forward toward the city, whispering to herself, "It's been so long. I hardly recognize it. This is so different from the ghost realm I once entered. Bits and pieces of this place have remained in my mind, my want to come back. The sky. I remember. It's so beautiful."

But when Raven approached the city enough to where it was in focus, she saw that it was indeed much different from the ghost realm she entered before. The city was in ruins. The buildings were destroyed. The streets were empty. The area was dead silent.

Raven then uttered something, any other time she would have thought it silly, but she hoped, "Hello?"

After five seconds of no response, Raven thought she had hit a dead end. Just as she was about to turn away, Raven heard a weak voice behind her.

"Come… come here, my little child. Don't be afraid."

"Hello? Who's there?"

Raven walked to where she believed the source of the voice was coming from. She found a very old man sitting at a table, reading a book. He wore similar attire as her, at least, the red-gemmed buttons anyway. He had a very elegant look about him, like he was someone important. His neck was clothed with feathers, probably from a white dove, and he was clad in a white robe. He obviously wasn't wearing a hood, because his long white hair and white beard were displaying.

His eyes were very kind. He looked pleased and happy to see Raven, like he had been waiting for her a long time. This man stood up slightly, and looked Raven in the eye.

"Welcome home, Daughter of Azarath."

"Who… who are you?"

At this, the man looked surprised. He smiled, "My dear, don't you recognize me?"

Raven did remember him from somewhere. She never forgets a face. Where had she seen him before? The man saw that she didn't remember his name, so he spoke first.

"Why, you say _my name_ every time you summon your powers."

Raven was silent for a moment, then she finally said, "Metrion."

At the sound of his name, the man smiled. She was correct. Metrion was the immortal ruler of Azarath, and though many patriarchs and magistrates had come and gone, he had always remained – ever since the dimension was created and settled in. He was the undisputed source of all Azarathians' powers.

"I am," Metrion began, "Or I was, rather, one of the members who made a covenant with those embodied as sacred beings, those embodied as mortals in both Earth and Azarath, and those embodied as demons."

"Good," Raven said as she folded her arms, "then you can give me the answers I'm looking for."

"Please. We only just met. Are you hungry?" Metrion gestured to a bowl of soup. Raven nodded and sat down quietly at the table. She took a sip of the soup. It was delicious. Though for some reason she didn't want to give Metrion the satisfaction of knowing that, perhaps because Raven was in contempt with this person who she believed to the be the utter manipulator of her entire existence. As Metrion watched Raven eat, he also had some soup.

"Raven, I have been alive many years, but now I am finally beginning to waste away. I am immortal as long as a single drop of my people's blood exists. But, as you well know, Azarath's populace has taken a severe plummet. I am the last surviving Azarathian, other than you or your son.

"And it is strange," Metrion went on, "that among those that made this arrangement, all have passed away except myself – at least when it was made. You know that the deal we made concerned many people: Myself, The Pope, Dracula, Trigon, Arella, Melody the Angel, Jeff, you, Constantine, and of course, God. Though not all of those members had a say in how or what the deal was about, myself included."

"You forced this life upon me," Raven objected rashly, "You made a decision that I would never have. You played with living beings as if they were pawns or chess pieces in some game. I would _never_ have gone along with this!"

"Really? Are you saying that you would have _rejected_ Jeff?"

Raven looked down for a moment. She was not exactly attracted to Jeff when they first met, in fact, she believed it was an emotion she could go without. But what about _after_ she got to know Jeff? It was strange, Raven thought, that had she known about Jeff in her childhood, she might have wanted a life of her own. But, it was also strange that the person she fell in love with just happened to be the person she was meant for.

"Perhaps you are right," Metrion said, "Had you been informed about your marriage to Jeff, you might have rejected him. However, at the time, I did not understand why such a force of love was implanted between the two of you: you were reaching out toward each other, even moments after birth. We considered it the best course of action to let you find out these things on your own. I have had nothing but love for my people, and the want to see them happy… not only so that I may survive, but so that Azarath does not become… extinct."

In her mind, Raven concluded that she too would not have understood the importance, and the way it happened was the way she would have chosen. After all, Raven had always wanted people not to judge her, but if she had learned about Jeff early on, she might have made a terrible mistake: doing the very thing she did not want done to her. Metrion noticed that Raven was finished with her soup, and he was as well. He gestured to her, signaling that they take a walk. Metrion would now explain the matter in full to Raven.

"You see, I was both blessed and cursed with the ability to see and know the future. Ergo, I was eternally haunted by the knowledge that every single one of my people would be slaughtered by a bloodsucking vampire. At the time that this deal was made, Raven, many terrible events were happening in Azarath.

"There was the crisis of your conception. Trigon had somehow escaped from The Pit and raped your mother. Dracula was terrorizing the people of Earth. Both worlds were going to end from these two demons. Well, we did manage to imprison Trigon again, but we still had to deal with Dracula – he was still haunting me.

"I had prayed to the Lord for help in the visions I was seeing, and He told me to seek out the help of those in Earth. At the time, travel from Earth to Azarath seldom occured, but was indeed possible. Apropos, I got the attention of the religious leader of Earth, better known as The Pope.

"He too had demons to deal with. And, with the visions of Azarath's destruction fresh in my mind, I had found my answer. The Pope was tired of Dracula's massacres, but was sure that the vampire would cooperate. The Pope knew that Dracula had always wanted a son, and what better plan than to use his own offspring as the one who protect you and produce Constantine – whose power boosted yours enough to stand up to him.

"Thus did Dracula bring about his own demise, unwittingly. Lust and desire ruled his soul, if he even had one, so he agreed without hesitation. He knew that Ra's Al Ghul would release him in the near future, so a temporary change of home didn't bother him. Dracula taunted and jeered at God as he was sent an angel to bear his child. There is no greater test of faith, at least for me, than watching a vampire like that laugh as if he had seemingly triumphed over Our Father in Heaven.

"Dracula got what he wanted, and I agreed begrudgingly to house him here. Months later, you and Jeff were born, and married to each other."

"Why did you marry us?"

"Unfortunately, it was very unorthodox. We saw and knew the exact day of Jeff's death, and took the precaution of marrying you before then, rather than taking the risk of you not knowing that you were meant to be and thus not end up together. The marriage, in our eyes, only strengthened the inexplicable bond that was already there between you and Jeff. Just to let you know, you were conceived before Jeff, but born after he was. I don't completely understand it, but perhaps Trigon's seed was so demonic that it took longer than nine months to manifest.

"Also, marrying you ensured one fundamental aspect that was considered extremely necessary. Raven, you are a very attractive person, and it was apparent to us, even then, that there might be the possibility that our plan would fail had you fallen in love with someone else. I specified, so that you would maintain your virginity and thus not bear a _different_ child, that your powers would be driven from emotions – making it next to impossible for you to become emotionally involved or attached to anyone.

"Since I had control over your powers, like I do with _every_ Azarathian, I simply made it so you were able to feel emotion and love when you encountered Jeff – your body would not react to him negatively. That was supposed to be the obvious sign that he was your husband. Not only did it prevent you from becoming involved with the wrong person, but it ensured that Jeff would be able to carry out his assignment without the room exploding."

"Why did Jeff have to die?"

"Honestly Raven, I would have thought that you'd know that by now. There were many parts to the deal that was made. One of the more prevalent ones was Dracula. We had promised Earth that he would be dealt with, and Earth promised us the same thing. Jeff's simple mission was to impregnate you, making you part of his bloodline and protecting you from Dracula. Essentially, the mission could have ended right there. But rather than risk Dracula's survival, or worse, your death, Jeff had to die. We never actually _told_ him, but it was implied. The effect of his death would trigger you to turn into pure energy, with the aid of your son, and battle Dracula. Simply put, Jeff's reason for being expired. He was no longer required to stay alive."

"You monster! How can you do that?! How can you play God like you did?!"

"My dear, I didn't play God. God played God. And besides, Jeff agreed to this. He did it out of love, not like he was forced to. His mother didn't have to convince him, and on the off-chance that Jeff decided to not follow through, there was nothing I could do about it. If you want a simpler answer than 'his purpose ended,' then it was because he loved you. While he might have been acting under the guise of following orders when he first met you, I can assure you, Raven, that he was acting differently later. I sensed that he had grown to love you, and sacrificed himself for no other reason than that."

"Then," Raven asked, "What is _my_ purpose?"

"_Another_ question to which you already know the answer?" Metrion took a deep breath, "Trigon believed that you were destined to release him from The Pit. You did, but then you banished him there again. Let me ask you, do you know how you survived after you became his 'portal'? How you were still existent? Simple, your true destiny wasn't fulfilled, so I made sure that you survived.

"But on to your question. You were meant to bear and raise Constantine. Similar to, but not exactly like, the Blessed Virgin Mary, you were given a task of bearing a child that God has plans for. Now, Constantine is nothing like Christ, so you don't need to worry there-"

Raven interrupted, "Is Constantine the Antichrist?"

"Heavens no! Even after all of this, you still doubt your own son? You knew that deep down he was not evil. It was Jervis Tetch who was evil. Anyway, we needed you alive, and we also knew that Dracula intended to kill you. Thus, while it at first seemed like your life was the center of Jeff's mission, it of course was something deeper."

"Then what is Constantine meant for?" Raven asked.

"Your son is not the Antichrist, but he is of great importance. Raven, just like you, I underwent a test of faith, and to what I believed to be no greater test indeed. I witnessed the massacre and deaths of my people right before my eyes at the hand of Dracula. I was unable and forbidden to interfere, but all I could do was pray and hope that you and Jeff would succeed.

"He killed them all, Raven. Dracula killed every single Azarathian. He made this an utter wasteland, leaving me all alone. I had to watch my children and grandchildren, descendents, and friends all perish, while I could not lift a finger. But I had faith in the Lord that all would work out. When Dracula was imprisoned, what limited access to Earth was permanently cut off. I told you before that I only care for my people, and I do not want there blood loss to be in vain.

"Constantine, who is the union of a being from Earth and a being from Azarath, will unite the two dimensions. That is his destiny. It won't happen any time soon, because Constantine will have to train his mind and purify his soul. But, think of the wonder that awaits, Raven. All of my hard work will pay off!"

"_What_ exactly will happen, Metrion?"

"All those good people who were murdered by Dracula will be granted Eternal Life in Heaven!"

"How will _that_ happen?"

"When Christ comes again, Raven! When He returns in glory!"

"So, this really _is_ the Second Coming?"

"It won't happen for _many_ years. But yes, when Constantine unites the two worlds, the General Judgment will take place. And the peoples of Azarath and Earth will finally be combined into one congregation, and we will all share in God's love like a family. Just think, Raven, it all began with _you_."

There was a long silence, and then Raven finally asked her next question, "How will Constantine accomplish this?"

"Because I am the source of the Azarathians' power," Metrion explained, "I will personally train him. Right now, your son has indeed surpassed the elementary levels of an Azarathian's power. The most basic and simplest level is levitation, and later 'phasing' through walls and floors. Then, with further training and mediation, comes telepathy. After that, an Azarathian can achieve such powers as projecting an astral form, teleporting, or stopping time – which was as far as _you_ could go. Constantine has reached intermediate levels of his power: to use his energy in the form of blasts, and converting negative energy into increased strength and speed.

"I am still ahead of him, because I have the most advanced powers – foresight and the ability to open other dimensions. I will teach Constantine to have these same powers, Raven, and when he does, his destiny will be fulfilled. Right now I can only open portals to Heaven and Earth for a few minutes, but Constantine will surpass me by opening them _permanently_. Imagine, Raven, a door that never closes. Anyway, when that happens, I will cease to exist, and so will your son. At that exact moment when he locks Heaven open and makes way for Christ to return, he will die. It's not such a bad thing, because the next moment will be where he enters Heaven. That is his future."

"But," Raven inquired, "Does that mean that he will finally be the best? Won't this fuel his arrogance? I thought you said that he would purify his soul."

"Raven," Metrion smiled, "with my gift of foresight, I have seen what will become of your son. Do not worry, Raven, he will change. I have seen it. Far into the future, he will encounter your demon: Jervis Tetch. Remember that he was a time traveler. And when he meets your son, Constantine will not slay him. He will show mercy."

"My son… shows mercy?" Raven gasped with awe. She couldn't believe that her son would finally become a better person. She _was_ a good mother indeed.

"That action," Metrion continued, "will create a grudge between your son and Tetch, thus provoking him to time travel back to the past, learn your secrets, and torment you. Now, have I answered all your questions? Is everything clear?"

"Yes."

Metrion smiled, "Then this epic has come to a close…" He outstretched his hand gently. In the next moment, Constantine appeared. Raven realized Metrion was right – his powers were far past her own, and while she could teleport herself, she could never teleport _others_.

"Uh… Mom?" a bewildered Constantine said, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Azarath, young Constantine," Metrion greeted him.

"And you are?"

Metrion didn't answer Constantine's question, there was plenty of time for that later. Instead, he turned to Raven, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I will take your son under my tutelage, and he will be prepared for the events to come."

Raven smiled, and Metrion moved closer to her face and whispered like a grandfather.

"You are the pride and joy of Azarath, Raven. You have kept me alive."

"Thank you, Metrion, I'd like a minute with my son."

She turned to Constantine, who was hurt and confused, "Mom? What's going on? Are you going somewhere?"

She embraced him, "It's my time to go, Constantine. It's a new beginning for you, and me too. There are no endings, just new beginnings."

Constantine was crying, "Will I ever see you again?"

Raven kissed him on the forehead, "I will always be with you. Whenever you use your powers, whenever you dream, or whenever you look in the mirror, I will be there. You are part of me, Son, and I am part of you."

Constantine's chin was lowered; Raven lifted it with her finger, "Hey? You okay?"

Then Constantine burst into tears, embracing her, "I'm so sorry, Mom! I didn't mean to cause you so much pain! I didn't mean to make you leave! I don't want to be alone, Mom! You're all I have left!"

Raven hugged him tight, on the verge of tears; they were difficult to hold back.

"This man will take care of you now, Constantine. Look to him for guidance. Always remember, my son, that I love you. Never forget what I taught you…"

Raven and Constantine looked deep into each other's eyes.

"…have faith."

They hugged one final time. Each was crying their eyes out. Then, when they were finished, the two looked at Metrion, who was off to the side, kneeling with his hand touching the ground.

"Is everything okay, Metrion?"

"Yes," he replied, "it's just… this is the last time anyone's going to see Azarath."

He stood up, adding, "Constantine and I will return to Earth now."

Metrion also had the ability to open interdimensional portals whenever he wanted, even when Dracula was imprisoned here. It was limited just to him. He pointed both arms in opposite directions, and after two flashes of blue light, two portals opened.

He pointed to the one on the left, "Constantine, that door is ours."

The one on the right was meant for Raven.

Metrion and Constantine walked off, making there way back to Earth.

"So," Constantine asked him, "is Mom going where I think she's going?"

Metrion sighed, "_Another_ Jeff."

"Just wait till you meet Brother Mark!"

Raven smiled as the two figures faded. She turned to her own portal. She heard a voice.

"You know," it said, "this will only stay opened a couple of minutes."

Out walked a man, with long brown hair, and a long brown beard. He was clothed in brilliant white garments, with a cape of light and crown on His head. Raven gasped and stood back.

As he walked forward, Raven felt so unworthy. She felt she should do something, like take off her shoes or… He said her name.

"Raven."

She wanted to look away, but the vision was so beatific that she just had to look on. The gaze was captivating. A spectacular sight.

"My daughter," He said, embracing her. When Raven first met Jeff, she felt a sense of inspiring wonder, better known as _awe_. Well, when He hugged her, it was a thousand times better. The warm flush of springtime that began with the morning dew and beauty of all the ages could not compare to this moment. It felt like pure goodness was cleansing her soul. All of Raven's troubles: her loss of Jeff, her fear of her father, her concern for her son, and her struggle with herself… washed away.

He looked into her eyes, "You have no need to worry anymore, my dear. You have passed your test of faith, you have faced your fears, you have conquered your demons, and you have proven your love. No one can tell you that but me."

"I'm not worthy," she said, "I'm not that religious of a person."

"Everyone is short a few points, Raven, but that doesn't matter. I see that you have lived your life very well. I am so proud of you, Raven. And now, there's someone I'd like you to meet…"

Jesus Christ pointed to the portal, and there appeared two large golden gates. It was so bright that Raven found it very difficult to see. A figure walked through the light, and leaned on the post of the opened gate.

Raven's heart leapt as she caught glimpse of him. It was none other than her husband, Jeff.

He was smiling.

Raven ran to him, embraced him, and landed a much longed-for kiss on his lips. He held her tight. Raven had never felt so blissful. She kissed him all over his face, like it was the last time she was going to see him. Ironically, it actually felt like the first time she had ever seen him.

Jesus smiled, folded his arms and walked toward the two.

"After everything you've been through, Raven," he said, "I think you deserve a little happiness."

She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Amen to that, Lord. Amen to that."

THE END


End file.
